Swipe Right
by KorraWT
Summary: Korra tries out Tinder after breaking up with Mako. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Oooo, swipe right for her!"

"Bolin! Can you please stop looking over my shoulder?" At that Bolin walked over to the chair on the other side of the room.

"Gee, Korra I'm sorry. It's just good to see you finally moving on from Mako even if you're talking to women now." At that blue eyes met green. The faint blush on Korra's cheeks hardly noticible but she could feel the heat.

"I didn't mean to snap Bolin. It's just getting back into the dating game hasn't exactly been easy and this app is more frustrating than anything." At that Korra threw her phone on the couch as she sank into the cushions.

"Well c'mon let's go grab a pizza and some beers and we can look at all the pretty girls together." Bolin said hopeful as he stood up and made his way to grab his jacket.

"You're right, Bo. I could use the help of a lady slayer like you."

"Oh man this one is a definite swipe left!"

"What?! Bolin you're crazy look at this photo of her. I mean she is a runner, and she doesn't look half bad in some spandex." Korra said taking another gulp of beer.

They had been back at Korra's apartment for sometime and the pizza was long eaten. They did however have another case of beer in the fridge as they were nearly done with their first.

"Korra, KORRA!. You need to look at their profile too not just their pictures. Here look it says: _My cat is better than your dog and I'm sure better than you too._ You HATE cats!" At that Bolin took it upon himself to swipe left for her.

"Profile?" A look of complete disbelief came across Korra's face as she stared at the next profile coming up. "You mean I'm supposed to say something about myself!?"

"Well that explains why I haven't seen you get any matches. In fact, what does your page even look like?"

"I have a couple pictures, one of me at the gym and one out with Naga and the beach."

Korra stated as she took another swig of her beer.

"You need to fancy it up a bit. Here." At that Bolin shot her a few photos he had on his phone. One of the krew that they normal hung out with, one of Korra on her motorcycle, and a candid shot of Korra in her wildland firefighting get up looking over a ridge. "Ok, this one says I have friends so I'm not a loser. This one is look I can be a bad girl and give you a rush. And last but not least 'Hey I do things to help people that is super badass.'" Bolin watched as Korra updated her profile photos.

"Ok Bo. Now what do I say about myself? 'Hey I'm new to looking for a girlfriend. No clue what I'm doing. Also, really bad a flirting.'?" At that Korra slouched back into the couch completely deflated. "I just don't know Bo. I don't have much to offer anyone."

"Korra you have so much to offer. In your case lets stick to KISS."

"What?"

"Keep it simple stupid." At that Korra punched Bolin in the arm. "Ow, ow ,ow. I didn't mean it literally, it's just one of those sayings. Ok so let's stick to one word descriptors"

"Why are you so good at this?" Korra asked eyeing Bolin. "I mean it's not like you have a Tinder account what with Opal and all."

"Yeah… I uhhhh…. I gotta pee." Bolin quickly got up and left the room hoping that maybe Korra would find something else to occupy her mind from her previous statement.

 _Maybe he's playing the field a bit. Opal didn't seem like she wanted to settle down right away. Then again you can tell those two are completely smitten. Maybe Mako asked him for help. That's it. Mako. So does that mean he's ready to move on from me? No, the last time we talked he was trying to explain to me he was trying to take more time off from work. I thought that might have been an attempt for us to try again._

Bolin came strolling back into the room and sat back next to Korra. She turned to him.

"It's Mako isn't it. You helped him and this is how he did his profile, huh?"

"Yeah." Bolin looked back at her desperate to change the subject.

"It's fine. I guess I just thought he wasn't 100% ready to move on from me yet."

Bolin grabbed her hand, "Korra, I don't ever think he'll move on from you but you guys are just such a wreck together it was killing both of you. Not to mention how shitty it has been for me always being stuck in the middle. I love both of you guys but you two just don't work. He has talked about rekindling the friendship you guys had, though."

"Yeah I do miss him and you're right. God, we were a wreck, huh? Ok, time to move on. I got some ladies to meet."

"There we go. Ok so back to one word descriptors. Ok so: nerd."

"What I'm not a nerd!"

"Korra your apartment is decorated in movie posters, comic books, and random art from shows you're interested in. You are a nerd."

Korra's lip went out to a pout.

"OK what else… Oh you're a student, a gym rat, veteran, firefighter, and dog lover."

Korra typed in all those descriptors, "You sure these are good?"

"Yeah it makes you sound interesting and keeping it simple gives it a bit of mysteriousness."

"Ok I think my profile is complete, maybe? Look at it?" She handed off her phone.

"Korra, if I was a chick I would swipe right in an instant."

"Thanks Bo! Ok I'm kind of sick of this let's play some Madden I gotta get the Fire Ferrets to the Super Bowl."

"Alright Bo I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night." As she shut the door Korra looked down at her phone mildly curious if she might have some matches.

 _Left, left, OH GOD LEFT! Eh she is kinda cute, right. Right, ehhhh why not. Right._

By this point Korra had gotten a few matches and started talking to a few people. No one really peaked her interest though.

She made her way to the bedroom and pushed her dog Naga over to the side of the bed.

"Hey girl I need some blanket too."

Her phone vibrated.

 _Bolin- Any matches yet?_

 _Korra- A few, some nice girls but I haven't been smitten yet._

 _Bolin- Hey, it's Tinder just enjoy the ride._

 _Korra- Yeah, yeah. I'll let you know if anyone stands out._

Korra pulled the blanket over her, turned her TV on to The Office and fell asleep.

The next day Korra met up with Bolin and Opal for lunch at their favorite Pho place, Narook's.

"So Bolin tells me you are gonna start dating again." Opal said nonchalantly as she added the sprouts to her Pho. "I think it's great, plus it'll be nice to see you with some other guy besides Mako."

At that both Korra and Bolin spit out their noodles.

"Look, I know he is your brother but sometimes he's just so moody."

"Oh it's not the fact you brought up Mako." Korra said as she scratched the back of her neck. "I, uh, I think I'm gonna start seeing women…" Korra blushed and looked down into her Pho.

"Oh, ok. So any luck?" Opal replied with a half bite of noodles in her mouth.

"Not really. But I'm so busy with class and making sure I stay in shape for fire season I've really just been using Tinder." Korra said as she raveled noodles on her chopsticks and relieved Opal didn't seem to care about the dating other women part.

"Well just don't go out and meet crazies." Opal said. "Mind if I look through some with you sometime. I just love looking at how people try to make themselves seem better than they really are. Er… Not that you would have to play up Korra, you're a badass."

"Gee Opal, thanks." Korra rolled her eyes and took out her phone. "Come sit over here and we can look at some while Bolin gets dessert."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Bolin smiled and went to order some green tea Ice cream.

"Oooo she's pretty!" Opal exclaimed.

"Wow, yeah she is." Korra replied. "She looks familiar too. Hmm. Asami. The only Asami I know though was this girl I used to have in some classes with back in high school. She was kind of chubby and she moved away. I don't think this is her. BO!"

Bolin came back to the table with ice cream melting down his cone and all over his hand.

"Do you remember that Asami girl in chemistry our sophmore year? Think this is her?"

"Hahahaha no. That Asami and this Asami are like apples and watermelons."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Opal glared.

"What she was a fat kid."

"BOLIN!"

"What?! I can say that because I was a fat kid, too."

"Not much has changed with you Bo." Korra joked.

"Well yeah I still eat like one but I grew out of that stage."

"Well don't you think she could have too?" Opal asked.

"I guess but the girl from high school and this girl look nothing alike except maybe the eyes but green eyes aren't that rare here in Republic City considering we used to be Earth Kingdom." Bolin said right before biting into his cone.

"Well this Asami is beautiful and she seems interesting. Listen- 'Engineer and adrenaline junky. I like to love life in the fast lane. Life is too short and the world is way to big of a place to be just content. #yolo #imkidding #carpediem'" Korra said as she looked through the photos. "Wow, she is just like crazy beautiful and look at that car! I want to get to know her for sure." At that Korra swiped right and as she stared down at her phone a smile came to her face and she lifter her phone for Bolin and Opal to see.

 _It's a Match!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hell yeah!" Korra grinned at Bolin and Opal.

"So how are you gonna break the ice?" Bolin asked as he finished up his ice cream cone.

"I haven't thought about that." Korra's enthusiasm draining as the moments passed. "Wait she just sent me a message. 'Beautiful dog and you aren't too bad yourself.'" Korra gaped up to Bolin. "How am I supposed to reply to something like that?"

"Well you can be the usual you and use that potato pick up line," Bolin mocked. "Or you can say thank you and compliment her back."

"Hold on," Opal interrupted. "Potato pick up line?"

There was no denying the blush on Korra's cheeks as she sank into the booth.

"Haha. Oh yeah it's great. She used to have this huge crush on this guy named Iroh back in high school. Well we finally made her go up to him and try to talk to him. She walks up to his table were it was him and all his friends in the middle of lunch and blurts 'If you were a potato you'd be a really hot potato!' She then covered her mouth and walked off." Bolin was holding his sides as he was desperately trying to catch his breath in between laughs.

"What?" Opal looked at Korra in disbelief.

"I don't know. I had this whole thing planned in my head about potatoes and sweet potatoes since we just had a world history class and were covering places that certain foods originated from and potatoes were a huge debate. Anyway, he asked me out later that afternoon and we went and had hamburgers and some great French fries so it kinda worked out." Korra said.

"Well I think this Asami might be a little classier than a potato pickup line, Kor." Opal said. "Why don't you complement her back and try to talk to her about her car or something?"

"Yeah I guess. I just don't wanna seem too generic." Korra replied.

"Oh I know! Ask her who she would be if she could trade lives with any fictional character without special powers."

"That's a different type of question but I like it. Thanks Bo" At that Korra replied.

 _Korra- Thank you. So random question… If you could be any any fictional character without special powers_ _who would you be and why?_

 _Asami- Hmmm… That's a tough one. No special powers, huh? I don't know who would you be?_

 _Korra- Honestly, I'm not really sure but I would want something that's exciting. Oh I know- Laura Croft._

 _Asami- Oh that's such a good one! Why didn't I think of her? Hmmm… Ok how about Michelle Rodriguez' character from_ the Fast and the Furious. _I think her name was Letty, yeah her. I wanna drive like that all the time._

 _Korra- All the time? So you drive like that some of the time?!_

 _Asami- Only when I am running late to work. ;)_

During the whole text back and forth Korra was keeping Bolin and Opal in on what was happening.

"Well Korra she sounds like she could be lots of fun," Opal looked up at Bolin. "I would love to hear how the rest of the convo goes but Bolin and I are meeting my mom for coffee."

"Oh yeah sure thing." Korra was glued to her phone waiting to see if Asami was going to start up the convo again.

"Alright Korra keep us in the loop and I'll see you at practice tonight."

"Yeah ok Bolin. See ya Opal." Korra half-replied.

"I sure hope this Asami person doesn't lead Korra on too much." Bolin whispered to Opal. "After Mako she needs someone to treat her decently."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Asami- So are you from RC?_

 _Korra- Kind of. My dad is the Southern Water Tribe delegate and moved us here when I was younger. Besides my stint in the Water Tribe Marine Corps this has always been home. How about you?_

 _Asami- Wow! I was wondering what branch of service you were in. That's so badass. Why did you join?_

 _And yeah I'm from here but I went to high school and university in the Fire Nation. Just moved back a few weeks ago for work._

 _Korra- Fire Nation huh? That's pretty cool. I vacationed on Ember Island once but that was the extent of my time there._

 _As for the whole Marine thing- Everyone in the Water Tribe is required to do some sort of civil service. A lot opt for Conservation Corps stuff but I was restless and needed a bit more excitement._

 _Asami- Really, you are required to serve? That is interesting. I'm sure you have a lot of amazing stories._

 _Korra- Yeah for the most part I do. It was a good time but I'm glad to get some, well most, of my freedom back._

 _Asami- I bet._

Korra and Asami continued their conversation up unto the night.

 _Korra- Well Asami I had a wonderful time talking to you, but I have to get to practice. Catch up later?_

 _Asami- What sport do you do? And yes I would love to talk to you again._

 _Korra- Jiu-jitsu. And awesome, hey you can always text me too if that's easier. (011) 110-0011_

 _Asami- Damn girl! Get it! I love talking to you but not 100% ready to give out my actual number yet. Hope that's ok. I just have had crazy experiences with people._

Korra looked at her phone a little bummed.

 _Korra- Yeah completely understand. Well TTYL._

At that Korra shoved her phone into her gym bag and changed into her _gi_. As she walked out of the locker room Bolin came running up to her.

"Well have you guys talked any more?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, we've actually been talking most of the day." Korra replied as she tied her belt around her waist.

"So is it the same Asami? Opal has been on my case a bit after I called her fat."

"You know I didn't think to ask her that but she said she went to high school in the Fire Nation so I doubt it. I think she might have said something if she had been going to school here too." Korra said.

After an hour of grappling both Korra and Bolin found themselves exhausted. As they made their way back to the locker room Korra stopped Bolin.

"You really had me on that last arm bar. You must really be hitting the conditioning training really well when I'm not around."

Bolin was flexing his muscles. "Yeah well getting in a few extra sessions without you is the only way I know I'll be able to beat you. We might be different weight classes but you just have crazy speed and I need to counteract that with sheer force."

"I think we are gonna be unstoppable when we go to Zaofu for the tournament. Did Opal say whether or not we can stay with her family so we save some cash as opposed to a hotel?"

"Yeah we can. Actually, Opal was gonna make the trip with us since she hasn't been home in a while. Her mom was only here for a few days on business and she wants me to meet her whole family with her. I guess her brothers can be a bit outlandish."

"That's great. It seems like you two are starting to take big steps." Korra looked up at the clock on the wall. "Crap, I gotta run Naga is probably at the door with her legs crossed. Text me later?"

"Of course. I wanna hear more about your Tinder matches."

"Sure thing. Talk to you later."

At that Korra went into the locker room to change. She did take a quick look at her Tinder account though.

 _Hmm… 3 new matches. Oh look Asami sent me a message._

 _Asami- So I feel bad about shooting down us texting as opposed to us still using this app. So I wanna explain a bit. This is all super new to me and I like the anonymity behind this for the most part and being able to unmatch people. I did give my number to a girl I had been talking to for a short while and that was a disaster. She wouldn't stop texting and calling. Then she disappeared and her boyfriend called me asking if I knew about where she was. Then the police questioned me. It was a disaster and I'm just not ready to deal with something like that again, or ever so I wanna just take it slow on here for a bit. But I really have enjoyed talking to you._

 _Korra- Wow that sucks. I have yet to encounter any crazies but now I'm gonna not give out my number. So if you could not be crazy that would be great…_

With that last message sent Korra showered up and headed out the door to head home.

On her ride back home all Korra could think about was the girl that had stalked Asami. Maybe she needed to be a little more vigilant in the kind of people she as talking to. There had been a few weirdos. She was so lost in her thoughts that as she pulled her bike into her usual parking spot she didn't notice the same exact motorcycle, this one in red to contrast her blue, a few spaces away.

As she walked through the hallway and to her door she stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, amber eyes locked on to her blue.

"Mako, what are you doing here?" She could feel her ears starting to warm up. She missed seeing him.

"Hey Korra, I was hoping we could talk." He replied looking at her.

"Yeah, uh… Come in."

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for all the follows guys! I'm really not a writer at all but thought it would be fun to share this. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see in this story please let me know. I can't promise updates will always be timely but I will do what I can. I don't have to worry about inspiration so I will finish this one way or another.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Korra, I got recalled. I leave for the Earth Kingdom tomorrow," Mako let out quickly.

Korra was petting Naga. She kept stroking Naga's head but she didn't really feel what she was doing, her mind was just racing.

"I guess there was an uprising near Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom military is still in disorder after the queen's assassination." Mako said as he began stroking Naga's head too. "The Dai Li staged a coup against the prince and now the area is completely unstable. The Republic Forces are going to help stabilize the area."

"I've been reading the news about what was going on there. I guess I didn't think it was that bad anymore. How do you feel about the recall?" Korra asked still calmly stroking Naga.

"I'm not sure. It was interesting telling Beifong that I have to put up the badge for a bit. She did make a few calls and I'm on a special detail. Not sure what for yet but looks like my detective skills won't get rusty." Mako looked up at Korra. "You know the Water Tribes might get pulled into this mess too. I know you'll go back without a doubt if you get recalled to. I just don't wanna see you get hurt. I wanted you to make me a promise."

"What's that Mako?" Korra asked.

"Don't volunteer to go back." Korra looked up at Mako.

"You know I can't make that promise. I have a good thing going on right now Mako, but you, of all people, know I haven't been able to let all that go yet." Korra stared at Mako for what seemed to be an eternity. "But I will promise I'm not gonna go running back to a recruiter office tomorrow."

"Or the day after?" Mako smirked.

"Or the day after," Korra replied with a smirk of her own. "There is some stuff I wanted to talk with you about though and Naga does need a walk. Care to join?"

"Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Korra, I can honestly say you still have the ability to surprise me after all these years."

They were both walking back into Korra's apartment. Korra hung up Naga's leash and made her way to the refrigerator.

"Hahaha. well you know I try to keep people on their toes. Beer?" Korra asked while opening up one for herself.

"No I gotta leave in a bit and I'm on the bike." Mako replied. "So have you like met any ladies yet?"

"Ummm…" Korra took a swig. "Kind of. I have talked to a few people on Tinder and no one really has interested me besides this one girl. But you how busy I am, I don't think I'm gonna have much of a dating life."

"I guess that and my busy life is what ruined us huh?" Mako said.

"Oh Mako it was so much more than that too. We just don't work out that way. I do miss you though and I never wanted to throw away our friendship." Korra looked at her beer bottle trying to avoid Mako's gaze.

"Me either. And you're right. Can we just put that all behind us and be friends again? I could use someone besides Bolin to write me letters and send care packages."

Korra looked up at Mako finally. "Of course."

"Well I better go. I still have to let Bolin know I'm leaving, not sure how he is gonna take that one."

"He'll be fine. He has Opal and me to look out for him. Plus, the tournament is in a couple months. I know he is pretty much set on taking it this time." Korra stood up to walk Mako to the door.

"You're right. Well Korra, I guess this is goodbye." Mako held up his arms.

"It's only see you later."

"I love you, Korra" Mako said as Korra sank into his embrace.

"I love you, too. Stay safe."

"Always." Mako replied and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra made her way to her bed after finishing her nightly routine. She pulled out her phone for one last check of her Tinder account.

 _Asami- I promise I'm not too crazy. How is your night going?_

 _Korra- Not too crazy sounds great. My night has been interesting, kind of a long story._

 _Asami- Well I'm all ears if you care to share._

 **A/N- Short chapter and a quick update from last night. This is so much more fun to write than the last essays for my winter course.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Asami- Well, will you volunteer to go back?_

 _Korra- I have no clue. I miss that time of my life so much. It's funny because I was so ready to get out and live my own life but I just feel pulled to it still. Freedom and college is wonderful but isn't as fulfilling. I knew who I was and now I am rediscovering myself and I'm a little scared I'll never be as awesome as I was before._

 _Asami- I can get that. I went through a lot of changes between high school and now. You get sort of lost in the journey sometimes. Then you realize you were in a good place just not the place you needed to be in at that time. But if it means anything I would like to see you safe. I know we haven't been talking long at all but it's been nice._

 _Korra- Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something about your past a little bit. Did you go to high school here for a little bit? You just seem super familiar._

 _And I've really enjoyed my time talking to you, too. I would like to maybe talk in person but if you aren't even willing to give me your number I doubt you wanna meet me for maybe coffee this weekend?_

Korra put down her phone hoping that Asami would accept the date. She wasn't ready getting shot down.

"Deep breaths, Korra _"_ she said to herself. "If she says 'no' you move on." _But I don't want to move on._

Korra checked her phone.

 _Asami- You know coffee with you sounds wonderful but I'm out of town on business this weekend. I have a collaboration with a Fire Nation company for my latest project and they offered to fly me out there for the weekend. And I'm sorry about the texting thing my phone is just a super personal thing and I don't wanna deal with drama, not saying your drama just give me a little more time._

 _And yeah, I went to high school here up partway through sophomore year. I ended up going to the Fire Nation because both my parents were killed in a car accident and my only family was back there. To be honest, I try not to think about high school pre-fire nation. I was a little chubby with no social life and then my parents dying was probably the worst time of my life. I lost all the weight from the stress._

 _Korra- Oh Asami, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I've lost a few friends but I can't imagine losing my parents. I'm sorry for bringing it up._

 _Asami- No worries, you didn't know._

 _Korra- But I think I remember you. I think you were in my Chemistry class._

 _Asami- I was. And you Honors English class, Biology, World History, Art, Math… We pretty much had the same schedule._

 _Korra- What, we had all those classes together?! I'm so sorry I didn't realize we did. Gee, I feel like a jerk. Why didn't you tell me when we first started talking?_

 _Asami- Because I'm not the shy, chubby girl I was back then and I thought maybe you would see me that way still. To be honest, I've always had a crush on you, but I never had the courage to go and talk to you. Partially because I knew you had a thing for Iroh, I'm actually a little disappointed you didn't compare me to a potato._

 _Korra- You knew about that?!_

 _Asami- Actually, Iroh was and still is a close friend of mine. We grew up together since our parents were friends. I was at the table when that happened._

Korra could feel her ears burning from embarrassment, not for the just the dumb pickup line but for never realizing how much time in class she had with Asami all those years ago.

 _Korra- Well first off I'm really sorry for never talking to you in high school. I feel like an ass for not realizing we had all those classes together and never talking to you._

 _Secondly, I know I was an idiot in high school so if I ever was a jerk to you ever please know I grew up._

 _And thirdly, I'm still really bad at picking people up so if/when we do meet I'm still gonna be a bumbling wreck._

 _Asami- It was high school we were all young and dumb, don't worry about it. I'm just happy we are talking now._

 _Korra- Yeah me too._

 _Asami- Well Korra, it's getting late and I got to finish up some sketches so I can pack tomorrow and finish stuff around the office before I leave Friday. I hope I get to talk to you tomorrow._

 _Korra- Yeah! Definitely. Good Night!_

 _Asami- Night!_

 ** _A/N- This is pretty much a second part to the last chapter. I should be back to whole chapters soon. Thanks for all the follows!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"How was Mako's departure this morning? You doing ok Bo?" Korra asked Bolin as they were stretching on the mat.

"It was okay. I'm sad that I didn't get a chance to really have a going away from him but him leaving last minute was more his style. He said you two talked last night for a bit how did that go?"

Korra was on her back holding her leg to her chest. She rocked her self forward and sat up, readjusting her _gi._

"It went well. It was great talking to him again. I missed that and he was really cool with the news of me seeing other people." Korra looked down at her feet as she went into a butterfly stretch. "I feel like he was holding on to hope about us and I guess I was in a way too. After talking with him though I realize that I do love him but more as a friend than anything. We just didn't fit."

"I'm really glad you two talked things over," Bolin said as he flapped his arms across his broad chest. "I want to be able to see both of you guys at the same time. You're my best friend and he's my brother and as much as I loved the idea of you two being a thing I'm ok with you two just being able to be in the same room together."

"I'm really sorry for having ever put you in an awkward position Bo. I never meant to hurt you in the process of me and Mako having problems."

"I know, so no need to apologize, it's in the past. Anyway let's get practicing I'm already ready for dinner."

"I take it we are going out to Chen's tonight? It is fifty cent spring rolls."

"Sounds perfect!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So have you been talking to that Asami chick?" Bolin asked between bites of spring roll.

"Yeah we message each other a lot. It's nice, she just gets things. OHHHH! By the way it is the same Asami. Turns out we had a lot of classes together."

"WHAT?! No way!" Bolin said grabbing for the sticky rice. "Wow, she really got past the ugly duckling stage."

"Yeah well her parents were killed in a wreck. I suppose something that traumatic can cause a lot of changes." Korra looked at Bolin as he put his food down. "Oh Bo, I'm sorry. You have just been part of Tenzin's family for so long I forget. Crap, I'm sorry."

"You know, I was so small when it happened I don't really remember it. It's like I guess I'm happy that if it had to happen I wasn't old enough for it to really effect me in that kind of profound manner it did her. My last memory of them, really my only memory of them was my mom putting dinner on the table and me grabbing for a sweet roll. Mako said something to me and my dad said, 'It's Ok Mako, Bo go ahead I don't think the spirits will mind if you have a little something before we say grace.' After that it's us living on the streets until we went to Air Temple Island to stay with Tenzin."

"Honestly, I couldn't imagine losing my parents. I mean we always worry about dad with him being in politics and how often the chambers get put on alert because of like a bomb threat but I mean never seeing him again… I can't really imagine." Korra said as she looked at Bolin.

"Eh, like I said I was super young and it sucks but I don't remember much. Mako on the other hand has to deal with It a little more. He HATED Tenzin at first, and he was a handful to prove it. He was a little punk kid who had to look after himself and me on the streets. I pretty much just ate all the time then ate all food on Air Temple Island," Bolin said eating his sticky rice.

"Mako a terror? I don't believe it. He's always been so, ummm distant and quiet," Korra mused. "I just thought he has always been like that. We never really talked about you guys as kids to be honest. And I always thought it would be a really sore spot, I guess that's why I've never talked to you about it. Plus, I didn't want to intrude."

"I really don't care. I mean I do but I don't"

Korra sat looking at her nearly empty plate. "I'm always such a wreck when I meet new people, and I really am nervous of putting my foot in my mouth talking to Asami. You know she was there for the whole potato thing? I guess she knows Iroh pretty well."

"Oh then your golden Korra," Bolin laughed. "She already knows how big of a nerd you are then."

"She did say she had a little bit of a crush on me in high school. I wonder why though. I was such a mess in high school."

"No you weren't you just needed an outlet and school wasn't it. Which reminds me classes start up again for you next week right? How is that gonna effect our practice schedule?"

"I made sure all my classes are over by two except on Tuesdays so it only pushes conditioning back an hour, but since you are hitting the weights without me I guess that doesn't really matter," Korra finished the food on her plate and looked down at her phone. Checking her Tinder she noticed she had two new messages- one from Asami and another from a new match.

 _Asami- Hey, how is your day going?_

 _Korra- HEY! It's going pretty well just eating dinner then home to feed the pup and binge some Netflix. Yourself?_

 _Asami- Just finishing up some last minute details for the the trip tomorrow. My flight leaves kind of early so I wanna just be able to wake up and leave._

 _Korra- Makes sense. Excited?_

"I take it by the huge grin you're talking to Asami?" Bolin asked diving into his next order of ragoons.

"Yeah, but she is leaving for the Fire Nation for the weekend for work. I don't think I'll get to talk to her much over the next few days," Korra said as she went to the other message.

 _Kuvira- I just gotta tell you that you have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen._

 _Korra- Thanks. You have really nice hair._

"Korra! Really nice hair?!" Bolin exclaimed looking over her shoulder.

"BO!" Korra yelped as she dropped her phone. "When did you even sneak over here? AND WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER?!"

"Because Korra you say things like that," Bolin replied reaching for her phone on the ground. "I swear I don't know how you are gonna meet people with those pick-up lines." Bolin looked at her screen. "Hey! I know her, she is Opal's cousin. She lives in Zaofu with Su. I wonder why she is in Republic City?"

"No clue. Now can I have my phone back?"

"Not until we actually spit some real game at Kuvira."

Korra sighed, "Bo, I'm pretty much set on Asami. I don't wanna "spit game" at anyone else right now."

"You need to keep your options open Korra. It's not like you've actually met up with Asami, or even have her number." Bolin began texting Kuvira back. "There."

"'Sorry I just get nervous around pretty girls. How are you doing?' That's pretty generic Bo."

"It'll work just go with it."

 _Kuvira- I think it's adorable and I too think I have really nice hair! I'm good just visiting RC for a few days for work until I head back to Zaofu. Just kind of wanted some company for dinner maybe tomorrow night?_

"Bo, Kuvira already asked me to dinner!"

"Go, it's not like she is a complete stranger plus, she and Opal aren't that close so it won't be awkward if it doesn't work out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can go after practice too."

 _Korra- Sounds good actually. I know of a few places we can grab noms if you're interested._

 _Kuvira- I would love to know a great place the locals eat. :)_

 _Korra- Awesome._

"Well looks like we are on for tomorrow night. Oh I lost track of time, can you take care of this one tonight, Bo? I gotta get home to Naga. And if you aren't doing anything you can come over later and binge watch some Netflix with me. I bet your apartment is gonna be kind of empty tonight."

"Actually," Bolin was blushing, "Opal was gonna spend sometime with me tonight."

"Damn, BO! Doesn't take long for you to replace people does it."

"Opal just wants to make sure I'm not lonely tonight." Bolin was getting redder by the minute.

"I'm not gonna ask anymore questions… I'm out, just shoot me a text tomorrow when you wanna meet up to lift."

"Sounds good Korra. Have a good night and don't be weird and awkward anymore."

"I'll try."


	6. Chapter 6

Korra walked into her apartment and was greeted at the door.

"NAGA! I know I missed you too! Is that your ball?" Korra then grabbed the ball and threw it across the room. "Go get your ball."

Korra proceeded to wrap up her chores for the evening. After feeding Naga and changing she crashed into her couch and turned on her TV. Scrolling through the list of shows she noticed Pokémon on her list of _Suggested for You._

"Yessssss…. Oh hell yeah I have chunky monkey!" She sprinted to her freezer and grabbed the pint. "Perfect night of Netflix and avoid people."

With that she headed back to her couch and checked her phone.

 _Asami- Oh yeah, very excited. I love being able to collaborate with companies all around the world. It just means that I can help out more people and I get the opportunity to see what their projects are and I can come and try to incorporate them in projects here at Future Industries. I'm always looking at ways to expand the company._

 _Korra- Expand the company? Gee, you make it seem like you aren't just a junior engineer._

 _Asami- Junior engineer? Hahaha nooooooo. I'm the CEO. My family owns the company, I thought you knew that…._

 _Korra- WHAT?! You are so full of it._

 _Asami- Not at all. Hiroshi Sato, the founder, was my dad. Hence my last name… Sato, Asami Sato._

 _Korra- Wow, I guess I never put two and two together. That's… WOW. SO THAT'S WHY YOU DOING GIVE OUT YOUR PHONE NUMBER!_

 _Asami- Yeah, I have to avoid the bad publicity and a lot of people try to get money from me and I really do hate drama._

 _Korra- Well makes perfect sense. Wow, that's so crazy though…I'm learning so much about you._

 _Asami-Well you could have learned all this years ago if you just talked to me….._

 _Korra- I know. I'm so sorry. I just was in my own head a lot of the time and school wasn't really my thing anyway…_

 _Asami- I'm teasing you Korra. But you say school wasn't really your thing but you're in school now right? What are you going for?_

 _Korra- Well I have the school covered from the military time so yeah I figured I better not lose it. You need a degree to really do anything anymore and I get decent enough benefits I don't have to work so I really concentrate on Jiu-jitsu. I'm a Natural Resources and Eastern Air Nomad double major. I really want to get into physical therapy though and work with either veterans or try to get into sports med type stuff. To be a PT on a pro-bending team is the dream. But we will see._

 _Asami- That sounds awesome but PT is a lot of school. Hope you have some good hobbies to keep you somewhat distracted from school work._

 _Korra- Yeah that really Is the jiu-jitsu team and I have a huge tournament coming up so I am pretty much in the gym non-stop outside of school plus training for fire season which pretty much consumes my life in the summer. Which is great, I'm probably in the best shape of my life right now and I love this feeling. I don't really like to slow down too much._

 _Asami- Best shape of your life eh? Hmmm…._

 _Korra- Hmmmm….?_

 _Asami- Lust thinking… er, just thinking ;)_

 _Korra- Not afraid of coming off strong are you Sato?_

 _Asami- I believe in starting off strong and ending strong._

 _Korra- … I like that._

 _Asami- Good. :) But it's getting late and I gotta be at the airport in like 4 hours. So have a good night and I'll talk to you when I get back into town._

 _Korra- :) Sounds great. Have a wonderful trip! Hopefully we can get that coffee when you get back._

 _Asami- Of course! I'm looking forward to it!_

At that Korra put down her phone and started getting getting ready for bed. She took Naga out for a quick walk around her block and checked her phone while Naga was doing her business.

 _Kuvira- So I'm really excited about meeting up with you for dinner tomorrow night._

 _Korra- Yeah me, too! So what kind of work are you in?_

 _Kuvira- I work for the Zaofu guard. It's kind of military-ish but Zaofu is different from other Earth Kingdom provinces so it's only a protection force. And with all the riots and the coup, Zaofu is in a weird spot. I just came with Suyin Beifong to make sure we had protection from the United Republic if things came a little too close for comfort._

 _Korra- I didn't realize Zaofu was in such a predicament._

 _Kuvira- Things aren't that bad yet but we want to be prepared in case things happen._

 _Korra- Well I'm glad to know that the province seems to be in good hands._

 _Kuvira- Well it really is all Suyin she is brilliant. But enough shop talk. How was your day?_

 _Korra- It was good, I didn't really do much besides the gym and eat. Those are like two of my favorite things in the world though so it actually was great! How about yourself?_

 _Kuvira- That actually sounds infinitely better than how my day of sitting through meetings went. I would kill to let off some steam in the weight room._

 _Korra- Well why don't we make dinner quick and we head back to my gym to get a session on?_

 _Kuvira- That sounds amazing! I'm warning you though I am the kind of girl who spars on the first date._

 _Korra- Well, looks like you you're in for a good evening._

 _Kuvira- I'm looking forward to it. It looks like I have to get back into this last meeting. I'll let you know when I'm free tomorrow._

 _Korra- Still in meetings? Wow, I'm never getting into politics. Sounds good. Talk to you then! Good night!_

Korra shoved her phone in her pocket and went inside to get ready for the next day.

 **A/N- Are these updates coming too fast? I like to post them as soon as I write them and I try to write them whenever I feel the random want to write. I'm not sure how many of you have actually used Tinder but I'm trying to make this as true to the experience as possible which is slow and tedious if things even go past the few awkward messages. I promise things will pick up but I wanna keep it as realistic as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Korra woke up the next day excited for her date that evening. As she starting thinking about the evening she remembered she had to get her text books for the semester starting on Monday. She made her way to her laptop and printed out her book list.

Korra noticed the email icon as her list was printing.

 _From: Mako .mil_

 _To: evilmournings_

 _Friday January 8, 2016_

 _5:44 AM_

 _Korra,_

 _I have some wifi while we are in transit. I realize that I never email Bolin so I have no idea what his address is, and yet I somehow remember yours. I can't believe you still have this one. I remember when you started that band, and you thinking how clever you were with the name. Gah! That was years ago I'm glad you grew out of that emo stage you had going on but I know you still hate the mornings._

 _Anyway, I have my address for letters and stuff. It looks like we are going to be out on a new FOB (Forward Operating Base) and won't have any internet or electricity for the first few weeks. So I could really use a portable solar charger if you get the chance to send out a package, I'm gonna die without any music to listen to. Anyway, hope all is well. I'm gonna get off to make sure everyone has a turn._

 _Mako_

 _Cpt. Mako Chang_

 _Unit 337_

 _UR Army Detail 1181_

 _UFBS, UR_

 _81991-009_

Korra was glad to get the email, she was already thinking about items to include in his care package. Since she was going to be out in town getting her books this was a perfect time to get a box sent off to him.

Korra sent Bolin the address as she made her way to shower. As she got in she made a mental checklist of everything she needed to accomplish before her date.

 _Books/supplies, Mako's package, and training with Bolin. Today should go relatively smoothly if I don't get nervous._

Korra hopped out of the shower and got ready for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are you taking Kuvira for your date?" Bolin asked as he threw on his jacket and grabbed his gym bag.

"Well we are gonna grab a quick bite at Narook's then I figured I'll bring her back here and we can grapple a bit." Korra replied as she checked herself in the full length mirrors.

"So that explains the super casual dress." Bolin said as he looked her up and down.

"Ok, why are you so vested in this? You seem to care more about all of this than I do. And I'm wearing my nice jeans. Plus, you know I'm not one to really dress up to go out anywhere."

"Yeah, very true. But I just wanna see you happy Korra. Plus, it gives me something to remember the thrill of the single life."

"Geez, Bolin what about Opal?"

"Oh I love Opal, in fact I'm thinking about proposing, I just want to talk to her family about it first." Bolin then reached into his pocket and produced a small box and handed it over to Korra.

As Korra opened the box her eyes reflected the diamond flanked by the two opals.

"Bolin this is gorgeous. Why are you carrying it around? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Korra closed the box. "I thought we were best friends?"

"Honestly, I just bought the ring before practice. I walked by that jewelry store on the way here from Tiao Wu's, I saw it and knew that this was the ring. Even if I don't pop the question for a while this was just it. I feel it." Bolin looked at the box Korra was holding. "So let me enjoy seeing you find that special someone to make you happy the way Opal does me."

Korra handed Bolin the box. "Well I hope I find them. I'm really digging Asami but I kind of like the fact that Kuvira just jumped in and asked me. The only downside with her is she is all the way in Zaofu."

"Oh Korra, distance is just an illusion. Love knows no distance."

"Well hopefully I'll figure something out with one of them, or maybe even someone else, Republic city is a big place. I'm bound to meet someone who isn't a CEO or lives in Zaofu and is just a normal person right?"

"Honestly, the travel between here and Zaofu isn't that big of a deal. Especially with the new magnet train that Future Industries built. But, if Asami is in charge of things like that then maybe you should try to make things work with her. I mean she sounds very sure of herself."

"I think that is a huge part of my attraction to Asami, well that and she is so gorgeous. But she knows who she is, what she wants, and is actually doing it that's so rare and such a turn on."

"Kuvira seems to know what she wants." Bolin and Korra started walking to wards the door.

"I guess. I just want to feel things out with her tonight. I mean she is gorgeous and ambitious to but the distance is just a big thing for me."

"I understand but don't let that be a reason to not go for it Korra."

"I won't Bo. Thanks," Korra smiled fondly at Bolin. She was truly thankful to have him around as her shoulder and her partner in crime. She was genuinely happy that he was wanting to settle down with Opal, she had grown fond of her in that past year or so she and Bolin had been dating.

"Well Kor, I'm out. Have fun, don't be too much of a goof, and you know if you need an emergency out I'm just a text away." He hugged Korra.

"Hopefully it doesn't come down to that but as always thanks."

They went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra sat in her car outside of Narook's. He foot was bouncing around rapidly as an indication of her nerves. She kept glancing at her phone every few minutes.

 _I know I'm super early but this waiting is KILLING me._

Just then a cab pulled to the curb and out stepped a tall built woman. Korra could tell by the braid she wore that this was Kuvira. She always had a braid in her photos. Korra got out of her car and made her way over.

"Kuvira?"

"I am. And I take it you're Korra. Wow, your eyes are even more stunning in person. Your photos do you absolutely no justice." Kuvira said as she went in for a hug. Korra bobbed when she should have weaved and their foreheads hit each other.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry." Korra said as she was pulling back from the hug. Her face was a deep red.

"Well I would say that red is definitely your color. And please it was my fault I went left instead of right." Kuvira said smiling while rubbing the red mark on her forehead.

"Uhhh. Thanks…" Korra said rubbing her head as well. "Anyway I figured a quick bite to eat then we can head to the gym so I can kick your ass… er… so we can get a grapple session on. I hope you have some workout clothes."

"Kick my butt, huh?" Kuvira smirked. "Well lucky for you I happen to have my suitcase in the rental and yes I do have some gym clothes. So we will see what happens after dinner. I know normally don't roll around with another girl so quick after meeting them."

Korra scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I uhhh… You said you wanted to blow off some steam so I thought this would…"

"I'm teasing you. It's perfect, let's eat. I'm starving."

 **A/N- Hope you are liking the progress of the story. Leave some reviews if you wanna see the plot play out a certain way. I'm more than happy to see how I can write things in. Thanks for all the likes!**


	8. Chapter 8

SR Ch 8

"You seem nervous." Kuvira said as she sat down at the table.

Korra was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She looked up at Kuvira and rubbed the back of her neck. "I just haven't been on a date in a while. I've really enjoyed talking to you, I just don't want to put my foot in my mouth. That's a regular occurrence for me."

Kuvira laughed and touched Korra's shoulder. "Well, Korra if you are that flexible to put your foot in your mouth I think we are going to be in for a good night."

Korra immediately turned red. "I uhhhh, you're hot and all, and I really haven't gotten any lately but…"

"Korra, I was talking about going grappling after this. It's always more fun when the opponent is really flexible." Kuvira deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's the foot in the mouth thing I was talking about."

"I figured as much, had to tease you a bit." Kuvira said smirking. "But thanks for the hot compliment. So, what do you eat here?"

"Well you gotta get the boba tea. I like the mango or peach but they have a lot of different types." Korra said handing Kuvira a menu. "And I get the pho with everything, but if you're a vegetarian or something weird like that you can get just the noodles in a vegetable broth."

"Well I'm a cherry fan and I'm not a weirdo, pure carnivore here. So everything it is."

The two sat and chatted a bit until their food came.

"So Korra, we've talked about sports, cars, motorcycles, both of our service but I was hoping I could as you something a little bit more personal."

"Shoot." Korra replied as she slurped a huge mouthful of noodles.

"Well you said you haven't dated anyone in a while, mind telling me why?"

Korra put down her chop sticks and let out a sigh.

"Well to be honest, I was kind of holding on to feelings of my ex. We had been together since high school and we even survived the whole military relationship with the deployments we had. Well surviving is really a relative term. We never cheated on each other but once we both came back what we had was different. I wasn't the same, he wasn't the same, we never made time for each other, and we just weren't working anymore but we had been together for so long calling it quits didn't just seem right. Then we both got drunk one night and things just took a dramatic turn and the next day we both told each other it was probably best we moved on. I just hadn't moved on and now that I'm starting school and kind of starting a new life I decided to come to terms with my feelings and I guess came out…" Korra looked at Kuvira.

"So you're bi or…"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Korra was starting to feel very awkward as the heat was starting to creep into her face.

"So I'm your first date with a girl?" At that Korra's face turned bright red. "I am your first date with a girl! So I'm assuming you've never..." Kuvira pointed at herself then at Korra then back quickly at herself. Korra shook her head. "Well, shit… I'm honored. And I'm sorry about the flexibility joke. The reaction makes sense now…"

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it. I think we just kind of need time to figure out our stride with each other a bit." Korra took another bite of noodle. "So, what about you and your past dating life?"

"Well I was recently engaged to a fellow guardsman but we didn't see eye to eye on the place of where a woman is in the family when we discussed if we were gonna stay in the guard or not. And this career has meant everything to me and I can't say I wanted to leave it to start a family, as wonderful as having a family would be. I can't be forced to choose. I want it to be my own decision, and he wasn't letting me do that. And I've dated women off and on too. I just have been with a guy for this past one I am gonna date the fairer sex again for a bit. But, what happens happens. My or your future husband or wife might walk through those doors at any minute and…"

Korra glanced at the door right at that moment she caught a flash of black hair and green eyes. Their eyes met for a moment before the pale skinned girl made her way to the counter to order. Korra stared a bit longer than she should have.

"Korra!" Kuvira said snapping Korra out of staring. "Do you know her?"

"Huh? No, I just thought she looked familiar." Korra said giving her attention back to Kuvira.

"Well she is a pretty famous person so makes sense. That's Asami Sato from Future Industries, Su and I have met with her more than a few times about amping up security in Zaofu and a bunch of other infrastructure projects. I could have sworn I heard she was going to be meeting with some Fire Nation General concerning a fighter jet project for them. The air space must be getting pretty bad if she was planning to fly out and she is still here. Su was hoping that with the planes she could call on Fire Lord Izumi for some extra protection in case the instability really started threatening our sovereignty. I'll have to tell Su things might take a bit longer than she was hoping" Kuvira took a drink of her boba tea. "She's very professional. I'm surprised to see her out and about."

Korra glanced back at Asami who was typing something on her phone. As soon as she put her phone down Korra felt her pocket vibrate.

"Would you excuse me? I have to go see a man about some porcelain, the whiz palace as I like to call it. Errrrr…" Korra stood up quickly. "I gotta go to the bathroom." And with that she made her way across the room.

 _You idiot! You should have checked your Tinder! She might have been trying to contact you and you haven't checked it. It's the only way you guys talk and you forgot!_

As soon as Korra locked the stall she took out her phone and clicked the app.

 _Asami: Well good news and bad news. Bad news is things seems to be getting worse and all flights out of RC are cancelled until further notice. Other bad news, I will be spending a lot of time in my office trying to make up for my lost meeting. GOOD NEWS THOUGH! I am up for that coffee if you don't have plans._

 _Asami: So I get it. You think I leave town and you replace me. What kind of game are you playing?_

After reading the last message Korra desperately racked her brain for a response but nothing came. After finally giving up on what to write back she made her way out of the bathroom where she noticed the engineer sitting in her seat talking with Kuvira. As she walked over Kuvira stood up.

"Korra, let me introduce you. Asami this is Korra. Korra this is Asami Sato."

Asami gracefully stuck out her hand for a shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Korra."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well I was bored and wrote this up. Wasn't expecting to write it this way myself but hey stuff happens and the story takes it's own path. Thanks for all the follows. I'm pretty excited to be nearing 100. Enjoy!**

"Uhh, no the pleasure is all mine." Korra took Asami's hand and shook it. She never took her eye's off Asami's as she was trying to read her. To no avail Asami was keeping her cool professionalism.

"Well Captain Mong it was a pleasure to see you. Please pass my regards to Ms. Beifong. If she would like to schedule a meeting while you are both still in town my schedule is absolutely free since the Fire Nation trip will have to wait."

Korra wasn't sure if she was imagining it or if she could detect a bit of a bite in Asami's words.

"I will Miss Sato. It was good seeing you."

"Likewise. Korra, pleasure meeting you." Asami went back to the counter, grabbed her order and left.

"My goodness she's a bit intimidating." Kuvira said as Korra took her seat again. "Are you okay? You kind of look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, I think I just ate too much too fast." Korra said hoping the subject would drop.

"Are you still up for a grappling session?" Kuvira took Korra's hand with a look of genuine concern. "We can always head somewhere and watch a movie or something."

"No, I'll be ok just need to let the food settle. Unless you want to go somewhere and just relax. I'm sure you're exhausted with all the meetings and traveling." Korra replied.

"To be honest, I am a little tired and just relaxing sounds really nice."

"Sounds good. So do you wanna go catch a movie or maybe we can go to the arcade…"

Korra was reaching for ideas that weren't too personal. There was a brand new turtleduck boat ride at Avatar Park but she really wanted to take Asami there. If there was even a chance at taking her on a date at all.

 _She's even more gorgeous in real life. Why didn't I check my account before this date? I am having a good night with Kuvira though. But Asami… She did seem a little upset I was out with Kuvira. But she doesn't know this is a date, Kuvira and I could just be friends. Why was she even here anyway? Bolin and I eat here almost everyday and I've never seen her here. Did I tell her about this place? Korra think! Maybe I did in one of our late night Tinder talks… Ughh… You need to focus on what you have in front of you. Kuvira is beautiful and you are having a good time._

"…Or we can go back to your place. I would like to meet this dog you keep raving about." Kuvira said with a bit of an undertone Korra just couldn't put her finger on to describe.

"Yeah we can do that, I'm sure Naga would love some extra company." Korra said a little hesitantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love your place Korra. It's a bit like entering a comic book shop but it's super homie. And Naga is great." Kuvira said as she sat on the couch.

"Thanks. It's taken a little bit to get it where I want it since I'm usually super busy with school and then I'm never here for fire season in the summers so work in progress." Korra said as she was making her way to the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Please. What do you do with Naga when you're gone?" Kuvira said reaching for the beer.

"Oh she stays with my parents in the embassy."

"So I've been meaning to as you about your citizenship in regards to the United Republic and the Southern Water Tribe."

"Well I'm a dual-citizen. Which is pretty cool and super rare since I spent time in the military for the water tribes, but since my dad has been a representative for the south for so long and I've been here pretty much my whole life I wanted to get naturalized but its kind of special treatment. It's weird but it works. I don't think I could ever let go of my Water Tribe citizenship even though I've spent like 85% of my life here."

"Ok, that works." Kuvira took a drink of her beer. "So what do you want to watch?"

"Well are you in more of a movie mood or a binge a season of something mood?"

"I'm thinking movie."

"Awesome. There is this Fire Nation thriller I've been meaning to watch." Korra settled onto her couch and as soon as she did she felt Kuvira shift closer. She then looked in her direction and saw Kuvira staring at her.

"Look Korra, I know this is all super new to you and you don't want to rush anything. I just need to tell you how beautiful you are. I've never been so entranced by someone's eyes like I am yours." And at that Kuvira leaned forward towards Korra.

Before Korra knew it she had her lips locked with Kuvira's, that is until her phone started ringing.

Kuvira let out a bit of a groan as Korra pulled away and checked her phone. She looked down and noticed it was Bolin calling. She was certain that she hadn't given him any indication that she needed an out of this date.

"Excuse me, I better take this call." Korra looked over to Kuvira and stepped into the hall to answer.

"Bolin, I'm kind of in the middle of a date." Korra snapped a bit.

"Korra thank Raava you answered. I need to speak to Kuvira." Bolin was talking quicker than normal.

"What? No. She's my date, you have Opal." Korra was starting to become confused.

"Korra, the ministries downtown are under attack. There are reports of gunmen in the building. Suyin is there and they need Kuvira. Opal tried calling her but her phone kept going to voicemail."

Korra took in a deep breath. "Bolin, do you know all who was there? Do you know if my dad is there?"

"I'm sorry Korra I don't know, but I really need to talk to Kuvira."

"I get it, Bo. Let me get her. One sec." Korra ran into her living room. "Kuvira there's an emergency. This call is for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Korra stood near Kuvira impatiently as she awaited news on what was happening at the government building. She had a gut feeling that her dad would have been in on the meetings if they were concerning the disorder concerning the Earth Kingdom. She also knew that if there were gunmen in the building her dad would not be the person to sit idle waiting when people were in danger. He would try to get as many to safety as he could and if a confrontation with the gunman occurred he wouldn't stand down without a fight.

Korra's thought then went to her mother and how if something happened to her father how Senna would be thrust into the political realm until the elections two years from now. Although the Water Tribe's were a democracy their strong beliefs in family maintained that if someone in office were to be put out of commission for any reason the next of kin would run that office until the next election. Korra knew hat her mother was more than capable at running one of the highest political offices in the Southern Water Tribe but she knew that that opportunity only came at the expense of her father being hurt or possibly killed.

Kuvira then handed the phone back to Korra.

"I'm really sorry to cut this date short, Korra," Kuvira said. "But I need to get downtown."

"I understand and I'm going with you. My dad might be there and I need to know if he's safe or not," Korra replied. "We can take my motorcycle. I have an extra helmet, it'll be faster and we can get through any barriers they have set up easier."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kuvira said.

"Great. Let me call Bolin over here to watch Naga and we can leave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like an eternity the girls finally made it to the building downtown. Korra was receiving angry shouts from police officers as she weaved herself and Kuvira around cars. At last she found the person she was looking for.

"Chief Beifong!" Korra shouted ripping off her helmet and making her way through the crowd of officers. "Please tell me if you know my dad is inside or not."

"Korra, I'm sorry but he is." Lin said. "We are getting the blue prints from Future Industries right now so we can see if we can put a team in. We should have extra gear if you want to go in. Intel says this is Red Lotus' doing. They announced it via social media to correlate with the beginning of the attacks."

"If I go in chief I'm going in without any weapons or flak. I just want this to end peacefully and to find my dad."

"I understand. As soon as the rep from FI gets here we can discuss the best way for you to get in as we send a team in."

Kuvira had been standing near the two listening in on the conversation.

"Korra, I need to go with you. I was supposed to be protecting Su and I asked for the night off. It's my fault if something happens to her."

"Kuvira," Lin touched her shoulder. "I was with Su when she got the call for the last minute meeting. She was planning on a night off too. This isn't your fault. She didn't want to call you last minute especially after how excited she said you were about meeting up with someone for dinner. Which reminds me Korra, we need to have a chat about some stuff when all this is over."

Korra began to blush but was thankful for the police lights drowning out the color on her cheeks. At that moment someone called out to Lin and she excused herself from the company of the two women.

"I know this really isn't the time to talk about this but you really haven't told anyone about seeing women have you?" Kuvira asked.

"No, this really is a super new thing. I haven't really had an opportunity to tell my parents either."

"Well once this is over you can figure all that out." Kuvira said.

At that moment Lin came walking back with none other than Asami with her.

"Miss Sato you shouldn't be here. This area is extremely dangerous." Kuvira said as Asami and Lin walked up.

"I understand Captain Mong thank you for your concern, but I'm really the only one who understands these blue prints as well as my father did. And we need to make sure the team going in knows this building as well as I do." Asami replied.

"Yes ma'am." Kuvira replied a little taken back by Asami's professional coolness even at a time like this.

Asami began to explain all the intricacies of government building Korra couldn't help but notice that Asami seemed to be directing most of her words to Korra.

After Lin, Kuvira, and Korra nodded that they all knew the majority of building Asami asked, "Now I understand you are putting a team in and an independent operator. I need to tell them what I just told you."

"You just did," Lin replied. "I'll be leading the team and Korra will be going in with Kuvira for possible negotiations."

"Aunt Lin," Kuvira looked over at the Chief. "I understand you are the Chief of Police here in RC but if something happens to Su, Raava forbid, Zaofu is going to be looking to you for leadership. And Opal is going to need you. I can lead the team, I'm more than certain Korra will be fine on her own. I can't let you go."

Lin's jaw was set in a hardline and seconds ticked by as the wheels in her head were turning as she was going over her options.

"You're right, Kuv. As much as I don't want to admit that something may happen to Su we need to think about Zaofu and the family. Come with me I'll introduce you to the point man and we can get you geared up. Korra I'll be back so we can coordinate your entrance with the team. Until then I want you to know this building better than Miss Sato here." With that Lin began walking with Kuvira in tow. Kuvira stopped and jogged back to Korra.

"Stay safe, I would like us to finish our date." She then kissed Korra on the cheek and jogged back up to Lin.

"It seems you've been having decent luck on Tinder." Asami said as she looked back down on the blue prints.

"Look Asami, I uhhhh… I first off I'm sorry." Korra was struggling to find the words she wanted to say.

"Don't be Korra. We've been talking via an app on the phone meant to meet multiple people. I guess I was a little hurt earlier that you were so quick to find another date after our coffee meet-up didn't work out, but I was only teasing you when I said you replaced me." Asami looked up at Korra. "And it's partially my fault for not giving you my actual phone number. If you had it we could have just been texting throughout that headache of a day of me trying to get a flight. So please, don't be sorry."

Korra was stuck. She desperately wanted to tell Asami everything on her mind but she knew that she really needed to learn the layout of the building better. She had spent hours in it as kid running around while her dad was in important political meetings but she had no idea the how complex the HVAC system was, and she knew that this would be her main way of movement within the building.

"I do have a question for you though Korra."

"Ask away."

"I understand why Kuvira is here and I'm beginning to understand your dad must be in there too, but why are you going in and why does Chief Beifong seem to trust you so much with doing this?"

"Well this really is a long story and best discussed over the coffee I owe you," Korra replied. "But I worked for Lin once in the Earth Kingdom doing pretty much this exact thing. I used to be Counter Intel and helped with the escape of POWs so this is all right up my ally. It's way more complex than that but again probably best explained over coffee."

"Well then I'm going to have to make sure you have my number after this so we can meet up for that coffee. I guess the important part now is making sure you make it back so we can go on said date. That is if things aren't too serious between you and Captain Mong."

Korra could again feel herself begin to flush. Thankfully, Lin as walking up to the pair.

"Alright Korra, I know you don't want a weapon or flak but you will take this ear piece. That way we can communicate with you while you are in there. It also will allow Miss Sato to find you alternate routes if something comes up. Are you ready?" Lin said handing Korra the ear piece.

"As I'll ever be," Korra replied.

Asami then embraced Korra. "Be safe."

Korra looked over to Lin who wore a bit of a surprised look on her face.

Korra grinned. "I always am." And took off to the building.


	11. Chapter 11

SR Ch 11

There were few times that Korra ever felt like she was really alive. There were moments growing up when she had accepted that her life wasn't meant to be filled with adventure and danger as she had hoped. She had accepted that the real world was far different that what TV shows and movies portrayed. But there were moments, few as they may be, that really made her feel alive. This was one of them.

As Korra began to climb the fire escape ladder to the ministries building she could the radio chatter between Chief Beifong and Kuvira. The team had run into a possible booby trap and had to find a different route. Asami's voice came over the radio and she could here the confidence that she remembered Kuvira talking about. She could also hear Kuvira's voice, demanding but cool under the pressure she was under. Korra didn't envy Kuvira's responsibility of taking on a whole team, but Korra never played well on teams.

Korra was definitely a victim of only child syndrome. She was loved and spoiled, but she was also smart and very athletic. Her mother had always tried to teach her humility but her father, Tonraq, told her she should never shrink in the spotlight but to own it. There were never any female super heroes or athletes to look up to growing up, none that kept Korra's interest anyway. Korra decided at a young age she would be the hero she always wish she had growing up. That had left her hungry to push herself.

When the time came for Korra to decide what she was going to do for her mandatory civil service there was no question in her mind that she wanted to do military. There was also no doubt that she wanted to be the best, and the call to the Water Tribe's Marine Corps sounded loudest in her ears. Boot camp hadn't been as physically grueling as she expected, it was being stripped of who she was and her confidence that was the biggest blow. But she was built back up an even stronger version of herself.

"Miss Sato we need to get around this sooner rather than later," Kuvira said over the radio, pulling Korra from her thoughts. "We can't stay in this area much longer before they figure out we are sitting here trying to deicide to where to go."

"I know Captain," Asami replied. "Korra I need you to go up one more floor than originally planned and make your way to the north side of the building when you get there you should find an HVAC shaft, get into that and we are going to have you as the scout for Kuvira's team. I think the Red Lotus has placed more booby traps than what we were expecting. If I can get you to give them decent intel this would run a lot smoother."

"That's all great, Miss Sato," Korra was a little out of breath from climbing the side of the building. "But I really need to see if I can find the hostages."

"Korra, it's Asami, please." Korra didn't miss the fact the Asami had told her and not Kuvira to address her by her first name. "If there is any hope at capturing any of the Red Lotus I need you to scout ahead of them."

"Got it. I'll be up there in a moment." As Korra heaved herself into the ceiling on her way to the HVAC shaft she thought of how different Asami and Kuvira were but how each one of them was so confident with their respective jobs. That was something Korra could definitely appreciate. It was refreshing to know that there were other women who pushed themselves and that was ultimately a huge factor into Korra's attraction to each. She felt herself having feelings for each yet in the end she knew that she had to chose.

"Korra I need to know how much longer before you are in position." Kuvira sounded impatient.

"Sorry, it's a bit more snug than I was expecting. Ok, I'm there now." Korra began low-crawling her way in front of the team. Every few meters there was a vent in which she could see the hallway. "Kuvira you guys are good to head to the north side of the building. It doesn't look as if this area has been tampered with. I get the feeling that means that to find any possible hostages you guys need to head east to where the traps are set. I'll head that way now."

"Korra," Asami's voice rang over the radio, "if you said east I have a feeling they are in the conference room but the shaft your in doesn't go that far. You're gonna have to get there on foot through the hallway."

"Miss Sato, that's gonna get her hurt or killed," Kuvira's cool demeanor cracked for the first time during this whole event. "Korra, I can't let you go."

"I appreciate the sentiment Kuvira but it's my father and I do know what I'm doing, this isn't my first rodeo." Korra replied. She was a bit in shock by how quickly Kuvira had grown protective over her. While she did appreciate the thought something about it rubbed her a bit the wrong way. "Asami just tell me the safest way I can get there. I'm trusting you on knowing where I need to go."

"I'll do my best Korra."

As Korra made her way out of the HVAC shaft she found herself in a dark hallway. She could make out voices in the distance. As she maneuvered her self closer she reached a two doors.

"Asami, I'm here but there are two sets of doors to the conference room. I don't know which one to chose. I need you to chose."

There was silence on the radio.

"Asami, are you there?" Korra asked.

"I… I can't make that choice for you Korra." Asami replied. "You have to chose yourself."

Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. She took a close look at it and tried to make out the year it was minted. _1989_ the year she was born.

"Asami I need you to pick heads or tails."

"Korra you can't let this go to chance," Kuvira butted in on the radio.

"I'm not Kuvira, I'm trusting on Asami's gut instinct."

 _If she choses heads I'll take the north door and take Asami out for a date. If she chose tails I'll take the south door and ask Kuvira out on another date._

"Asami? I need to know. Heads or tails?"

"Korra, you can't…" Kuvira's voice sounded a but more desperate this time.

"Heads."

"North door it is. And Asami?" Korra could feel the courage draining from her body.

"Yes Korra?"

"Would you like to go to to Kwong's with me sometime? I hear there is a new turtleduck ride at the lake across the street and I would love to take you."

"I'd love that." Asami replied over the radio.

Korra let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"I'm going to keep an open mic so you all can hear what's happening. If you all need to communicate please take it to another channel. If thing's go sour the code phrase is - my cabbages. Kuvira I'm sorry." And with that Korra made her way to the north door.

Korra only felt truly alive a few times in her life. She knew that the moments in which you could possibly die were always the most vivid. As she opened the door the blast of heat hit her and everything went black.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it's been a few weeks since an update, college is kind of rough. Plus I'm learning Chinese and most of my free time goes into reviewing that. So I have gotten a few comments about how Korra is kind of an asshole. It's not really my intention to make her that way but real life isn't always so fun and peachy. And since Korra is a veteran in my fic she has a bit of a warped sense of humor. I did 5 years in the Marine Corps so trust me I know. Plus the world if Tinder dating isn't all rainbows and unicorns. A lot of times people aren't who they say they are and people are kind of crazy. I guess I'm just trying to maintain some sense of reality in the story. But I will admit asking Asami out on the radio in front of Kuvira was a bit of a dick move but things will play out. Just trust me on this.**

 **Thanks for all the comments and reviews. I never thought I would get 100 subscribers to this. Hope you all have a great weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

Korra could hear her phone vibrating. She woke up not knowing where she was, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Naga's hot breath brought her back to reality. She was in her room; she wasn't alone in her room. She turned her head to see Kuvira sprawled out on the other side of the bed. The sheets only covering her bottom half while the top half was bare. Kuvira's back was outlined in muscle and her breathing was slow and steady. It took Korra a bit longer to fully realize she had woken up from a dream. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a nightmare though. It had been some time since the she last had such a vibrant dream. She was no stranger to reliving out the suicide bombing she had survived; it was just so different every time. She thought she was over these dreams but they had a habit of making themselves known that they were still present and would never fully let her go.

 _It was a dream. I'm in my bed, and Kuvira is in my bed. KUVIRA IS IN MY BED!_

Korra remembered where her dream had taken over her reality.

" _Look Korra, I know this is all super new to you and you don't want to rush anything. I just need to tell you how beautiful you are. I've never been so entranced by someone's eyes like I am yours." And at that Kuvira leaned forward towards Korra._

 _Before Korra knew it she had her lips locked with Kuvira's, she brought her hand up to rest on Kuvira's hip. Kuvira pulled away from her with a look in her eye Korra couldn't put her finger on._

" _Korra, I know that this is all new for you and I don't want to rush you into anything." The look in Kuvira's eyes turned from what Korra could best describe as hunger to an earnest appearance._

 _Korra stared into Kuvira's eyes, then something in her snapped. She dove back into Kuvira's lips. At that Korra lost in the moment grabbed Kuvira's hand and lead her into her bedroom._

Korra's phone vibrated again. She got out of her bed quietly to not disturb Kuvira, grabbed her phone and went into her bathroom.

Korra had three missed text messages. The first was from Bolin

 _Bolin: Hey are we still up to lift before practice tonight or are you gonna be "busy" with Kuvira?_

Korra rolled her eyes.

 _Korra: I'll be there before practice to lift, don't worry._

 _Bolin: Mmmhmmm… So did you do it?_

 _Korra: BO! You're doing it again!_

 _Bolin: Ha! You so did it!_

 _Korra: I'm done talking to you. I'll see you later._

Korra moved on to her next text.

 _Dad: Hey Kor, your mom and I wanted to take you out to dinner Sunday before you start class. Let us know where you want to eat. Love you._

A wave of relief swept over Korra. She knew that she was still a little on edge from her dream but getting the text from her dad helped take the weight off she had felt on her shoulders.

 _Korra: I would love to see you guys! Do you think we can drop by Sokka's? I've been craving water tribe food._

 _Dad: Sure thing sweetheart! We can meet you there at 6?_

 _Korra: Sounds perfect. Love you!_

Korra then moved on to the last message. It was from a number she didn't recognize or had stored in her phone.

 _9919982884: Hey Korra, it's Asami. I wanted to apologize for my aloofness last night. I was caught a little off guard seeing you with Capt. Mong. I really try to keep my personal life and professional life separate. The aloofness was really the best way to play it off. But here is my number since I see you keep good company. Capt. Mong is extremely professional. I have a lot of respect for her._

 _Korra: No worries. I'm sorry I never got back to your Tinder message. I just assumed you would be in the Fire Nation. Sorry things didn't work out on your trip._

Korra could hear Naga get excited so she figured Kuvira was awake so she finished up in the bathroom.

As Korra walked back into her bedroom she saw Kuvira bent over picking up her clothes. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. It was one thing to see someone naked while making love but it was another to see her without the hormones flowing. She felt like she was violating Kuvira somehow.

Kuvira looked up at Korra. "Good morning, beautiful." She made her way to Korra semi-covering herself with last nights discarded clothes. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Oh no of course not." Korra said. "Let me grab you a towel."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. And last night, wow. Thank you for that. I would have never guess that was your first time, well with a woman."

At that Korra could feel all the blood rush to her cheeks. She reached to scratch her neck.

"I uhhh, well…"

"Korra, it's a wonderful. I am gonna hop in the shower now." As she walked passed Korra she pressed her lips against Korra's temple.

As she shut the door to the bathroom Korra pulled her phone back out.

 _Korra: Oh Bolin, I think I really fucked up._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bolin: So you did do it? Korra! That's great!_

 _Korra: Bo, no it's not. She's being all lovey now. I got really lost in the moment and then I had another one of those dreams and I realized I should have just waited things out for Asami._

 _Bolin: You're still getting those dreams?_

 _Korra: That's not really the important part of this convo, Bo._

 _Bolin: Of course it is Korra, I would say that's more important than a one-night stand._

 _Korra: Yeah maybe, and I know I gotta figure out what is going on with those but I have a girl I barely know in my shower. Wait, she just shut the water off. I'll talk to you more at practice._

Korra put her phone back on the charger and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

A few minutes later Kuvira stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her.

"That smells great. I could use a cup." Kuvira said as she began to get back into her clothes from last night. "You wouldn't happen to have a hair dryer would you? Going back to the hotel in my clothes from last night is a bit embarrassing as it is but going back with wet hair is really gonna make Su question what I did last night."

"Uhhh… yeah one sec." Korra rushed into her bathroom and pulled a hairdryer out from under the sink. As she made her way back into the kitchen she noticed Kuvira looking at her schedule of classes and other events posted on her refrigerator.

"You have a jujitsu tournament in Zaofu coming up, are you excited?"

"I am. I've been training pretty much non-stop the past few months to make sure I'm ready but there are some really great fighters that are going to be there so I'm a little nervous too. I train with Opal's boyfriend, Bolin, regularly and since he has a bit of a weight and strength advantage on me I figured I should hold my own for at least the beginning brackets."

"Well I would love to go support you. I might even make you a sign."

"To be honest, I hate having people watch me in tournaments. It's always a bit of a distraction." Korra said as she began pouring the coffee into two mugs.

Kuvira looked down a little hurt.

"Really? I'm the complete opposite, having support in my corner always pushes me a bit harder."

"My dad used to coach me and his big thing was to have everything on the mat, everything else is just a distraction."

"Well I hope you do well, and if time allows maybe we can get dinner. I think it's my turn to show you some good local cuisine."

"That would be great." Korra walked the mug over to Kuvira.

"Mmm I can't function without coffee, thanks."

An awkward silence drifted between them. Kuvira was the first to speak.

"I didn't mean to take advantage of you Korra."

Korra put her mug down and turned to Kuvira.

"You didn't take advantage, I really enjoyed last night. And you are so much more that what I could ever hope for. I just have a lot I'm still kind of discovering about myself that I'm working on. And as wonderful as last night was I'm just kind of… lost, I guess."

"You don't have to be lost alone you know? Someone can always help you find yourself."

Korra sighed, "It's not that I'm lonely or anything," Korra looked down. "I just need me time to figure things out. This is the first time in a very long time I've even been single, let alone living on my own without having anyone to answer to. I'm just enjoying it right now."

Kuvira squared herself to Korra and grabbed her hand.

"Well Korra, I can understand what you are saying and I'm gonna take that as my queue to go. You are an amazing woman, and if you do have some free time while you are in Zaofu let me know."

At that Kuvira lifted Korra's hand to her lips and pressed in a kiss, she then gathered her stuff and left.

Korra couldn't help but feeling guilty as she watched Kuvira leave. She made her way back to her bedroom and splayed out on her bed. She turned her head into the pillow Kuvira had been sleeping on not more than an hour earlier and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the first woman she had ever been intimate with. She recalled how caring Kuvira had been but how much in control the woman was of the situation, even when Korra was pleasing Kuvira, Kuvira guided her at every step. Korra thought about the times she and Mako had shared their bed. He had always let Korra take the lead, though there were a few times he took the reigns, mostly after they had had a big fight. But besides Mako there was no one else to compare what happened last night to.

Korra still didn't know what got into her the previous night. It had been a mixture of her need for excitement and some sort of physical longing. Korra closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Korra woke with a start when her phone buzzed. She checked the time and saw she still had a few hours before she was to meet with Bolin. She put together a quick checklist of things she should get done before practice. She looked at the message.

 _Asami: Hey Korra, I was hoping that maybe I could get that coffee with you sooner rather than later?_

As Korra read the message a new message appeared.

 _Asami: Ugh that sounds desperate. I just was hoping to catch you before your classes started and you got too involved with school._

 _Korra: Coffee today sounds great._

 _Asami: Oh, wonderful! I know of a great place near the university if you wanna go there. I haven't been on campus in some time and the weather is beautiful._

 _Korra: I think I know the place you are talking about, Café Luche?_

 _Asami: That's the place! We can even sit outside if you wanna bring Naga._

 _Korra: Sounds perfect. How about we meet up at about 2:30?_

 _Asami: Sounds great. See you then!_

 **A/N**

 **Finals are among us and school has been crazy! Thank you so much for all the follows! I'm leaving for China in a month for seven weeks and I would love to get this finished before then. So I'll see what I can do. Hopefully, I can jam out a chapter a day next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

Korra rushed around her apartment to get in the shower. She was looking forward to meeting up with Asami in a short time. As she walked around her apartment Korra noticed Kuvira's discarded towel hanging neatly in her bathroom. A new wave of guilt hit after her actions of last night. She didn't feel like she had treated Kuvira with any of the respect she deserved especially after how caring she had been throughout this whole experience. Korra made a mental note to make sure she had some free time when she made it to Zaofu to spend time with Kuvira. Although she wasn't looking for anything long term with the woman she did owe it to her not to fall off the face of the planet.

She grabbed a fresh towel from her closet and proceeded to get ready.

Once she was out of the shower she checked her phone.

 _Asami- I'll be in a red tank top and black shorts. I know we've met in person once but yeah… And I'll be there early I have a few things to look over so yeah…_

 _Korra- Sounds great. Naga and I will be on our way shortly._

Korra reread the text Asami sent again. _She's nervous, Asami usually sends such immaculate and articulate messages, but the so yeah and but yeah… Hmmm…_ Korra herself could feel the nerves working their way to the surface. If Asami was nervous maybe she should be too.

Korra threw her jeans and t-shirt on and made her way to find her shoes. Naga came up to her as per the usual as she was lacing up her Vans.

"You're coming with me today girl. Go get your leash." At that Naga scurried off.

Korra hooked the leash onto Naga, grabbed her headphones, and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about twenty-minute walk to campus Korra was coming up on the coffee shop. And there she was. Asami's back was turned in the direction Korra was coming from. Korra was taking in the sight of Asami's back muscles moving as she turned between the document scattered on the table and her laptop. She could see how Asami was turning a little pink from sitting outside in the sun, not a burn but just the heat of the day settling itself on her skin. Korra started feeling weak in her knees.

She walked up to the side of Asami's table.

"Is this seat taken?"

Without looking up Asami answered.

"Actually, I am waiting for someone at the moment. My apologies."

Naga barked startling Asami a bit as she looked up.

"Oh, Korra! Gosh, I'm so sorry I thought you were coming later." Asami stood up too fast knocking a folder off her table scattering papers everywhere. "Oh crap, I'm such a klutz." She bent down at the same time Korra bent over both bumping their heads together.

"OUCH! Ugh, sorry about that," Korra said rubbing her forehead as she stood back up handing Asami some of the papers that had fallen.

"It's my fault." Asami was rubbing her forehead as well. "Gee, I guess I lost track of time. These projects just get me so worked up. I lose all sense of time."

"No please don't apologize. I think it's great! I wish I had something I was that passionate about." Korra said taking a seat.

Asami's gaze turned to the Great Pyrenees seated beside Korra.

"And this must be Naga. She's beautiful. How long have you had her?"

"Thanks, I rescued her maybe 5 years ago. Her and her littermates were part of a puppymill. My mom was actually volunteering at the shelter and she thought that I needed a friend."

"Well she seems like a great friend."

"So what are you working on? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh it's a magnetic train design. I was actually going to talk to Suyin Beifong about it the next time I was in Zaofu." Asami said as she started piling up her plans to make room for Korra.

"Wow this is all… so over my head." Korra said as she gazed at the plans while she took a seat at the table.

"Honestly, most days it's over mine too." Asami chuckled as she looked at Korra. "I'm really happy we finally got a chance to meet. It felt like it might never happen."

"Yeah, I agree. Life is just so hectic anymore."

"Well Korra, I don't mean to be too blunt when asking this to you but are you seeing Capt. Mong? I don't want to make anything too odd between you two by having coffee with you."

"Ummm, well we did go on what I guess you can call it a date last night when you saw us a Narook's." Korra started rubbing the back of her head and gazed towards Naga who had settled under Asami's seat. "But it isn't anything serious. We kind of left it off with maybe having dinner when I go to Zaofu for a tournament, but that's about it."

"Oh, okay." Asami smiled. "So Korra, what have you been up to since we were in high school?"

Korra and Asami spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on what had been going on in their lives since they went to Republic City High School.

Asami talked about the heartache of losing her parents and having to adjust to school life in the Fire Nation before coming back to RC to formally take over the family business. She talked about running Future Industries while trying to complete her degree in Engineering at RCU. She talked about having to become more confident in herself during meetings with the board even though she still felt like the chubby girl from the days she knew Korra. She also spoke about her coming to realize she had only told Iroh up until recently that she was bisexual. And that having a Tinder account was about building some self confidence to maybe dating. Something that she didn't feel she was pretty enough for even though her ugly duckling days were in the past. She talked about the crazy girl who stalked her and almost forced her out of the closet publicly. She lamented about the lack of personal privacy she had ever since she took the reigns of the company. But most importantly she talked about how she hoped to mold the future and to bring RC into the 21st century.

Throughout all of Asami's ramblings Korra was hooked. She began to realize how much she had missed out on by not befriending Asami sooner. How had she been so blind to someone so intelligent and funny as Asami?

The conversation turned to Korra. Korra talked about her time in the Marine Corps, her time serving in the Earth Kingdom. She briefly went over her and Mako's relationship, but she didn't feel like burdening Asami with details. She talked of her hopes of becoming a physical therapist but her weariness on going back to school. She talked about her interests lying in everything but the requirements to go to physical therapy school. She talked about her hopes of traveling, and her hopes of finding her path.

After several hours and several cups of coffee Korra's phone rang. Korra looked down and saw it was Bolin. She groaned noticing the time and that she was supposed to have met up with him fifteen minutes ago.

"Excuse me Asami, I need to take this." Korra stood up and walked a few feet away. "Bo, I'm so sorry. I ended up meeting with Asami for coffee."

"Oh, well don't let me bother you then… Hey what about Kuvira?"

"That was a one-night mistake." Korra glanced over to Asami who was looking over her plans again.

"Well I hope you know what you are doing. Don't hurt people while you are in this phase of figuring out who you are. You could end up having another Mako relationship with a whole new person."

Korra winced.

"I know Bo, that isn't my goal. Kuvira just wasn't right but Asami has been completely different. She is so different from everyone I know. She is just something else. But I don't wanna leave her waiting. I'm going to miss practice tonight. I'll call you tonight."

"Alright Kor, I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good. Talk to you later, Bo."

Korra hung up the call and made her way back to the table.

"Is everything ok?" Asami asked making one last note in the margins of her plans.

"No, I just forgot about practice tonight."

"Oh, then you gotta go!"

"Actually, I'm gonna skip tonight. I need a break anyway." Korra chewed on her lip. "I was hoping that maybe you would join me for dinner?"

"Dinner would be great." Asami said giving Korra a brilliant smile.

Korra felt herself melt a little looking at Asami's bright face.

"Great, I know the perfect place."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well I said I would try to pump out a chapter-ish a day so here I go. I wanted to put maybe a pseudo-trigger warning for drinking and somewhat mention of suicide. I'm not sure what to say about any of that. I also am gonna be changing the rating to M. Just some adult concepts I want to explore for a bit in this and well don't want to get it taken down for any reason. Please let me know what you think, reviews let me know if I am taking it in the right direction. I write this as I go with an idea of a direction I want to go but sometimes the words just go in another.**

"Would you mind if I went home and dropped Naga off? A lot of places aren't too fond of letting in big fluffy dogs." Korra said as she got up from the table.

"Yeah, no problem. Where is the restaurant? I can meet you there since I drove." Asami said putting her things in her bag.

"If you want to meet me at the turtleduck pond in Avatar park we can walk from there." Korra replied.

"Sounds perfect. Meet in about an hour then?"

"Yeah that should be perfect." Korra replied flashing a smile.

As they went their separate ways Korra couldn't help but feel giddy about her upcoming dinner with Asami. Their conversation over coffee had been so easy and Korra really enjoyed listening to Asami speak the whole time.

As Korra got to her apartment building she checked her mail. Bills, some college stuff, a letter from Mako. She was surprised to see she had a letter from him already. She had just gotten the email from him a couple days prior. Her and Naga ran up the steps as soon as she got into her apartment she sat herself on her couch and opened the letter.

 _Dearest Korra,_

 _You know I've never been a man to find the words to speak, my heart has so much to say but my mouth can't form the words. So I'm writing you this letter in hopes of telling you everything I need to tell you._

 _These past two years with you have been excruciatingly hard. I wasn't the person to help you through your troubles. I wasn't man enough to hold you on those nights you needed to be held. In all honesty, I was scared. You were a different person after you came back form the Earth Kingdom, you had all these life changing experiences, both good and bad, and you needed a shoulder. I was jealous of you. I was jealous that my time in the Earth Kingdom didn't come close to anything you did there. I couldn't bear listening to you talk about things because I wanted those experiences._

 _The day I got the phone call from your father that you had been injured was the worst day of my life. The unknowing, and the guilt of feeling jealous of you out on your adventure. Everyday that you were recovering I felt that it should have been me. I never wanted to see you hurt, it should have been me. I ask myself why I think it should have been me and I realize it was never about protecting you. It was about my own personal glory. I hate myself for that. Everyday I fought myself between concern for you and my pride being hurt. You did amazing things in the Earth Kingdom and I, well, I sat behind a computer the whole time I was there._

 _Now that we have had this time apart I'm able to see that I wasn't strong enough to help you. You needed someone, and my brother, of all people, ended up that person for you. I was jealous that Bolin was able to get to you. You were just so shut out to everyone. I threw myself into work just so I could try to shut you out from me too. I'm tired of it all Korra, I need you in my life but not in a toxic way._

 _I feel like I'm writing in circles now. I guess what I'm trying to say through all of this is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry of my jealousy, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, I'm sorry I couldn't put aside my pride and just love you._

 _Korra, I promise to be a better man. I love you more than I could ever explain but I think you're right and that we just need to start over again and be friends._

 _I guess really the purpose of this letter was to explain myself before I really go deep into this deployment. I found out I won't be just a computer guy this time around. Beifong knows what's going on so if you're interested go talk to her since I can't write down any details._

 _Again, I'm sorry._

 _Mako_

Korra took a deep breath as she reread the letter. Her eyes prickling with tears threatening to fall.

 _Jealousy? That had been the reason Mako and I had such a falling out? Jealousy?_

Korra could feel the fury build in the pit of her stomach. _How could he have been jealous? How could he be jealous of witnessing people dying, of almost being paralyzed? Of questioning whether or not life was worth living. Jealous…_

Korra sat back on her couching fuming when she heard her phone buzz.

 _Asami- Hey Korra, I got to the park a bit early so I'll be walking around the lake. Just call when you get here and we can meet._

"Shit, I forgot about Asami," Korra said to herself. She looked up at the clock. She still had another fifteen minutes to calm herself down before she had to leave. She walked over to her refrigerator and took out a bottle of whiskey from her freezer. She downed a shot. The burn that ran down her throat reflected how she felt. She took another, then another. She looked at the clock, just enough time to brush her teeth and head out.

The alcohol started having its effect on Korra the moment she was done in the bathroom. She grabbed her motorcycle keys off the counter and started walking towards the door.

Naga stood up and was nudging Korra's hand, sensing her impending poor choice.

"Stop it Naga, I'm fine."

Korra was then out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Korra knew in the back of her mind getting on her motorcycle in this state was one of the poorest choices she had ever made. And yet she started her bike, put on her helmet and was off.

Korra felt as if everything was passing by too slowly and she sped up, bobbing in and out of traffic. She had hoped that the alcohol would soother her rage but with every passing moment she could feel it bubbling up closer to the surface. She then saw everything around her start to blur as the tears welled in her eyes.

 _Only two more miles until the park._

Time seemed to stop for Korra in those two miles. Her anger towards Mako only grew. _Why did he have to tell me all that? I was finally getting my life back together._

Korra pulled into a space and threw her helmet off. She pawed at her eyes that were still leaking. She looked up and saw Asami walking over to her. She couldn't let Asami see her in this state.

It was too late, she saw Asami's face fall from the smile she had to concern.

"Korra are you ok?" Asami asked as she put her hand on Korra's back.

Korra tensed for a moment then looked up at Asami.

"Yeah, I'm fine just got some bad news." Korra's speech was a little slurred.

"Is everything ok? You sound like you've been drinking." Asami's concerned look turned a bit darker. "Korra, we were with each other an hour ago and you were fine. Now I feel like you might be a little drunk. And you rode your motorcycle."

"It's fine." Korra could feel the anger starting to make its way to the surface.

"Don't lie to me Korra. That isn't the way you start something new, especially a friendship or whatever it is we have." Asami said.

"I know." The anger melted away from Korra. "But I don't want to burden you with my problems either. Maybe we should just say our goodbyes now. I'm sorry for this Asami." Korra started putting her helmet back on.

"KORRA! You think you can ride in the state that you're in?" Asami swiped the keys out of Korra's hand. "Let me take you home and we can talk."

"No, I can get a cab. I really don't want to put my problems on you."

Asami looked down for a moment then back at Korra. Korra noticed she had her own tears starting to well up.

"I'm still friends with Iroh. I know you two were together when he was injured. I also know you saved his life and numerous other lives. And I know you came back different, too." Asami leaned up against Korra's bike. "Korra, none of this is a burden. You saved my best friend and I understand you went through hell for a while. I can never pretend to know completely but Korra, I fell in love with you years ago. I want to be here for you."

"You have no idea Asami. You have no idea about anything. You didn't know me back then and you still don't know me now. Who the fuck do you think you are?" The anger was building inside Korra again and was reacting dangerously with the alcohol. "You don't know shit. I don't need anyone one." Korra threw her helmet to the side. "I'll walk home."

"Korra," Asami grabbed her arm. "Trying to find you again is the reason I can back to Republic City. The thought of maybe even having a friendship with you is more than I could ever hope for. And then finding you on Tinder, that was just a crazy serendipitous moment. I thought maybe there would be a chance that you could love me the way I love you. I know I sound crazy Korra but I do care."

"Why? You do sound fucking crazy. I didn't even know who you were. In fact, you were the complete opposite of anything I would have been friends with." Korra squinted and looked at Asami closer. "You know what. I do remember you. We used to call you Salami Asami because you looked like a sausage. Do you still love the old me now?"

"I… Why are you being so hurtful Korra?" Asami was half sobbing by now.

"Because I'm tired of this charade of pretending life is okay. It's anything but ok, and I'm not some fucking hero and my time in the Earth Kingdom ruined me." Korra looked around and saw a bar across the street. "Look, I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was but we all can't be some perfect hero." At that Korra made her way across the street and into the bar.

As Korra made her way to the bar she looked at the selection.

"What will you have?" the bartender asked.

"A double of tequila," Korra replied. "And keep them coming."

About an hour went by before Asami made her way into the bar. She looked around but Korra was no where to be seen. She had kept an eye out for Korra leaving so she could follow her home so she knew Korra hadn't left. She made her way to the bathroom.

As she opened the door she noticed a pair of shoes extended out of a stall. As she pushed the door open she saw Korra slumped over the toilet. Asami grabbed Korra underneath her armpits and made her way out of the bar. Getting Korra buckled into her car was a challenge since Korra fought her every move. She made her way back to her own house and got Korra set up in a guest room. She gently coaxed Korra out of her clothes and into some sweatpants. Asami couldn't help but notice the scars littered over Korra's body, no doubt from the attack.

She pulled out Korra's phone and noticed she had several missed calls from someone.

She called back and reached a young man.

"Korra! How was your date with Asami?!"

"Actually Bolin, this is Asami. Things, well things went kind of south. She's at my apartment now, passed out drunk."

"What?! Holy shit, what happened? I can go get her right now."

Asami smiled, obviously Korra wasn't as bad of a person as she tried to make herself out to be if she had a friend like this so willing to come and get her.

"No, no. It's ok. She can sleep it off here. I was just hoping you could take care of Naga."

"Yeah of course, I have an extra key to her apartment. I can swing by first thing in the morning and come get her."

"Thanks Bolin but I can take her back to her bike tomorrow. I was hoping that maybe you and I can get coffee though."

"Uhhh, yeah sure that would be great! Thank you for taking care of Korra."

"No problem. Have a good night Bolin."

Asami went and changed in her own PJs when she heard talking coming from the room Korra was in. Korra was thrashing around talking in her sleep.

 _*We just need to stay calm*No one here wants to hurt you*There are kids here*_

These were just a few of the things Asami could make out as Korra moved about. Asami made her way to the bed rubbing Korra's back trying to sooth her. Suddenly, Korra sat up and looked at Asami. Asami looked back at her but Korra's eyes were glazed and wild. Slowly Korra's eyes cleared and she began to focus on Asami, then she started looking green. Asami grabbed her and moved her to the the bathroom as quickly as she could. Korra slumped over the toilet as Asami grabbed her hair out of the way. Asami sat stroking Korra's back for the next hour until it finally seemed Korra could no longer empty her stomach contents. Asami was a bit impressed at the amount of vomit Korra had produced.

Asami moved Korra back to the guest bedroom. She then got Korra a glass of water, a small sandwich, and some Advil.

"Korra, you need to eat this and drink some water or tomorrow is going to be hell for you."

Korra looked up at Asami with still semi-glazed over eyes as Asami sat on the bed. She downed the glass of water with Advil and inhaled the sandwich.

"Thank you." She managed to croak out.

"Your welcome. My room is next door if you need anything." Asami began to get up when she heard Korra.

"Can you stay?"

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea."

"Please, it's following me tonight."

"What's following you Korra?" Asami asked quietly.

"My past."


	17. Chapter 17

Korra woke up to a dull headache, she was half expecting Naga's tongue in her face. As she started coming to her senses she realized that she wasn't in her apartment. In fact, she had no idea where she was. She turned over and saw a mass of black hair next to her as the morning light filtered into the room. She looked around and realized she wasn't in the clothes she left the house in. For a moment she worried she had slept with Asami, but as she was wracking her memory of yesterday's events flashes of what happened came back to her.

 _Oh no. Oh I have really fucked up this time._ Korra slowly slid out of the bed careful to not disturb Asami who was slumbering next to her.

Korra noticed she was in sweat pants and a shirt but her bra was still on. She quietly made her way to what she thought was the bathroom. Korra tidied herself up a bit and went looking for her phone to call Bolin. As she walked back into the bedroom she saw that Asami was awake and sitting up.

"Good morning Korra," Asami said in a deep voice.

"Uhhh good morning Asami. I'll get out of here right now. I just need to find my clothes and phone and I'll get an Uber." Korra said as she rushed around the room collecting her belongings.

"Korra, come sit. I'll take you to your bike shortly."

Korra reluctantly sat on the bed beside Asami.

"Look Asami, I'm so sorry about yesterday and if you don't want to see…"

"Korra," Asami cut her off, "It's ok. But I want to talk to you about what happened and after last night I think I deserve an explanation."

Korra looked down at her hands and back at Asami.

"You're right you do. I got a letter from my ex, Mako, who just left again. And he kind of explained why things happened the way they did between us. And honestly, it was too much. Just some of the things he said and why things went so badly between us the way they did. And it set me back. Things have been looking up for me since I finally excepted we were done and his letter sent me back."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Asami said looking at Korra.

"What were you expecting?"

"Honestly? I don't really know but not that."

"Well, that's what happened."

"Are you hungry?" Asami asked Korra, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Are you hungry?" Asami repeated.

"Look Asami, I appreciate everything I do, but I really need to get home and make sure Naga is ok. I've never left her alone before." Korra was looking for any excuse to get away from Asami.

"Naga is fine. I talked with… Bolin? The kid you used to hang out with in high school. Same guy?"

Korra nodded.

"Yeah, him. He said he had a spare key and would look after her. So your covered on that front. Besides I live a little far from where you left your bike and I do need to go into work for a little while today. I could go for a bite to eat, drop you off, and head to work. It's win, win, win for me, besides you owe me more of an explanation of things." Asami replied smoothly as she made her way out of bed.

Korra watched Asami get out of the bed. Her head lightly pounding with a hangover from the previous night. From what she remembered of the night she was considering herself lucky that this was the worst she had it.

"Ok," Korra agreed. "But please let me pay for it. And can I take a shower before we go?"

Asami smiled brightly.

"Of course, let me go get you a towel."

Korra watched Asami saunter out of the room. As she was trying to collect her thoughts Asami walked back in.

"The shower is the last door on the left. Be careful of the water temperature, the hot tends to be kind of finicky."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Korra grabbed the towel and made her way to the bathroom.

As she undressed herself Korra studied her body in the mirror. She had always had an athletic body but now she was marred by scars from shrapnel. Korra thought back to how Kuvira had disregarded the scars completely. Korra vaguely remembered Asami helping her into sleeping clothes. She remembered the look on Asami's face most of all when she took her shirt off. She felt ashamed by the look on Asami's face, it was a look of pity. Korra couldn't stand the thought of anyone pitying her. New tears began to surface in her eyes but the headache proved to be more powerful than her emotions.

Korra started the shower and got in. As the cool water ran down her body Korra leaned into the tile, pressing her forehead onto the cool smooth surface. There she stood trying to take in the past 24-hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami got ready in her own room while Korra was showering. The events of last night weighing heavily on her mind. She had been through all of this with Iroh. Was she ready to start again for someone else, someone she barely knew, someone who had been so cruel?

Asami had decided that regardless of her and Korra's status she owed it to Korra. She owed it to her because of what she had done for Iroh. Most of all she owed it to herself, to either find a happy place with Korra or to finally move on from Korra.

Asami finished getting herself ready when she heard Korra finally finish in the shower. She figured she still had a few minutes alone in her room before Korra would be ready to go. Asami made her way to her closet and grabbed a shoe box from the top shelf. Inside it Asami kept various mementoes from over the years. Mostly letters from Iroh, a few photos of her and her parents before they were killed, and tucked neatly in a corner Asami pulled out a Ziploc bag holding a pressed dandelion.

Asami looked at the dandelion for a few moments before she heard the door to the hallway bathroom squeak open, she noted that she would have to oil the hinges later. Asami quickly put away her box of momentoes and made her way out of her room.

There Korra stood in her clothes from yesterday. _She looks so sure of herself,_ Asami thought to her self. But she knew better. She knew underneath it all Korra was fragile, as fragile as the pressed dandelion in her box.

Asami put on her best smile.

"Are you ready?"

"I am," Korra replied.

"Great let's get going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive downtown from Asami's house seemed to take forever. Korra couldn't remember making the drive last night at all. But the worst part about this drive was the silence between the two. It was suffocating Korra, and Asami felt no better about it.

Asami reached down to the radio and turned on the news.

"Latest news from the Earth Kingdom," the broadcaster said. "Several journalists from all the nations have been taken hostage..."

Asami pressed scan looking for something a little more upbeat. The dial settled on a smooth jazz station and Asami stopped the scan. She glanced over at Korra who was looking out the window.

They sat driving in silence a moment longer.

Korra took a deep breath and looked over at Asami.

 _She is so beautiful and kind. I have done absolutely nothing to deserve this from her. I'm such a fool. I deserve someone like Mako. I don't deserve anything Asami has done for me._

"We're here." Asami said brightly as she pulled into a parking spot.

Korra looked around and saw her motorcycle parked haphazardly a few spots away. She flinched recognizing the bar across the street. Then she noticed the diner, Kya's. Korra immediately perked up, Kya had been a family friend for years and this was one of her favorite places for breakfast. Korra loved Kya like an aunt, in fact Kya was the first person Korra talked to when she realized she liked women too. This was solid ground for her.

"This is that happiest I've seen you all day," Asami said as she looked at Korra. "Do you like this diner?"

"I'm actually good friends with the owner. Her brother is a councilman with my father and they've known each other for years. Kya has pretty much been an aunt to me." Korra looked at Asami. "If she is working I would like you to meet her."

"Wow, Korra introducing me to your family already, I'm honored."

Korra turned beet red.

"I, err, no, it's… it's just that if anyone really knows me it's Kya. And I think you would like her."

"Well that sounds great."

Korra opened the door for Asami as they entered the diner. They were greeted by a girl who looked to be about 16.

"Hey Jinora, if Kya around today?" Korra asked the girl.

"She is. Do you want your usual booth and usual meal?" Jinora said as she walked the two women to what Asami assumed was the usual booth.

"Actually, I'll take a menu today," Korra replied.

"Sounds good, Kor. I'll let Aunt Kya know you're here." At that Jinora left the two women alone.

"Wow, you must come here a lot to have a regular." Asami said glancing over the menu.

"Hehe, yeah my gym is actually about a block away from here. Kya's brother Bumi owns it."

"Wow, you seem to know everyone," Asami looked over at Korra who had already put the menu down.

"Umm, not really the Gyatso family just has a lot of ties to mine." Korra looked down at her hands.

"Look Asami, I really need to apologize to you…"

"KORRA! It's been a few days" An older woman sat down at the table while handing Korra a cup of coffee and a handful of creamers. "And you have company. Hey, aren't you that Sato girl? I saw your photo in the paper a few weeks ago for the huge contract Future Industries landed with the Fire Nation. Who would have thought I would have Republic City's rising star in here, and with Korra no doubt."

"Kya, umm, can we please order?" Korra said a little red.

"Of course dear, your usual waffles, strawberries, and whipped cream?"

"You know me too well." Korra replied.

"And for you Miss Sato?" Kya said turning towards Asami.

"Please it's just Asami, I would love the same." Asami said putting her menu on top of Korra's.

"That's two orders of waffles coming right up." Kya grabbed the menus and was off.

"She seems very fond of you," Asami said taking Korra's coffee.

"I've just known her and her family for a long time. But, Asami about yesterday and last night, I guess I have a lot of things I still need to work out. And while I am so much better than I was I have a lot of work to do on myself. I don't want to put you through any of that process because it's such a shitty process."

"Korra, yesterday was pretty close to a breaking point for me. But, I want to be there for you. I can't begin to understand all you went through but I want to know. I want to thank you for saving Iroh. And in my own selfish way I want to figure out where you stand in my life." Asami took another drink of coffee.

"That's another thing I don't get. Why are you so hooked on me? I mean I'm flattered but it is kind of weird." Korra flagged down Jinora for another cup of coffee.

Asami sighed.

"Did you really call me Salami Asami when we were kids?"

"What? No! Who told you that?"

"You did yesterday."

"Asami, I don't know why I said that yesterday. I think I'm just trying to push you away. But I wasn't that much of an asshole kid. I know I recognized you but I never really paid you much thought. And well I guess I was an asshole kid, I should have been friends with you back then."

Asami looked down at her coffee.

"No you didn't have to be. We were different people. We still are very different people. But to answer your question- I got really sick in middle school and was in the hospital for a few months. And no one came to visit me from school. Then you and your family came. I guess I didn't understand it then that it was just a political move from our parents but you came by and sat with me. You didn't say anything, to be honest I don't even think you wanted to be there but your dad and my dad had things to talk about. And then you came back the next day, and that day you brought me a dandelion. You said 'Where flowers bloom so does hope.' You never came back after that day, but I remember it. And I remember feeling so much better after that. And I guess that hope turned into something more over the years." Asami looked up to see Korra in shock.

"That was you?" Korra whispered.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that was so long ago. I remember my dad making me go to the hospital and he said I might make a new friend but that place scared me so much." Korra took Asami's hand. "I wish I realized back then who you were."

"Well I probably would have been the same way if my dad drug me to see a sick little girl in a hospital." Asami said.

"You know, I was the one that asked my dad if we could go back the next day. I hated that you didn't have any flowers."

Jinora walked up to their table with two plates.

"Auntie says this one is on the house but you need to drop by later to take some food over to Uncle Bumi before you have practice."

"Sounds good Jinora. Thank you."

Korra and Asami sat in comfortable silence through the rest of breakfast.

 **A/N**

 **Well I've gotten few chapters out in just a couple days. It's super nice not to be doing anything. As always a review would be helpful to know you guys like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

Asami and Korra walked out of the diner towards Asami's car.

Korra opened Asami's door as she spoke.

"Well considering the meal I was free I still owe you, that is if you're willing to give me another shot at dinner."

Asami looked up at Korra.

"Well if you promise not to drink prior I think I can make time. How does Wednesday sound?"

Korra let out a breath and smiled.

"Wednesday would be perfect."

"Great, how would you feel about coming over and I cook dinner? I make some mean Water Tribe food."

"Sounds perfect just text me your address and I'll give you a call when I'm out of work."

"Perfect, I uhh… I hope we talk before then?" Korra asked.

"You have my number," Asami replied coolly. With that she shut her door, started the car, and drove off.

Korra grabbed her phone and immediately called Bolin.

"Korra?"

"Yeah, it's me Bo, who else would be calling you from my number?"

"Well actually last night Asami did," Bolin replied.

"Ugh, yeah about that… Where are you right now? I really could use an ear." Korra walked over to her bike and grabbed her helmet.

"I actually just got back from a walk with Naga and was gonna play some video games until you got back. After the call from Asami and seeing you got a letter from Mako I figured you could use an ear."

"Bo, where would I be without you?" Korra replied grinning into her phone.

"I don't know, but I'm glad to be here for you. See ya soon."

"See you soon." Korra put on her helmet and was off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Korra walked into her apartment she made a bee-line to her freezer.

"Well hello to you too Korra," Bolin called as he got up and walked to Korra in her kitchen. "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing? I bought some of those."

Korra was grabbing every last liquor bottle and draining them down the sink.

"A new leaf Bolin." Korra said watching the fluid drain down the sink. "I need to deserve the kindness I get, and I can't do it with this." Korra uncapped the next bottle and started pouring it.

"Well that's great, but I am more than happy to take all that off your hands." Bolin said grabbing the untouched bottles from Korra.

"That's fine. I'm done drinking." Korra made her way to the counter and grabbed Mako's letter. "I take it you read this?"

Bolin looked down a bit guilty.

"Don't feel bad, Bo." Korra said while ripping the letter into pieces. "I really wanted to talk to you about what the letter said anyway. What do you think?"

"Honestly Korra? I think it's a shit thing that he did to you and I'm a little ashamed to be related to him. I know I'm not really a lady's man but even I know how to treat someone."

Korra made her way to the couch.

"You know, Bo. I miss him. I miss him more than anything in the world sometimes but to find out how petty he was these past few years it hurts. I needed him. I needed him more than air most days. I wanted us to have a family, and to be happy but he couldn't do that. He couldn't let me do my thing, he was jealous Bo!" Korra was on the verge of tears again.

Bolin walked over to Korra and put his arms around her.

"Korra, I can't begin to explain my brother but every time something with him comes up you're on the verge of another break down. And I really think you need to just break contact with him. As shitty as that sounds you're so much better off without him."

Korra sat up a bit.

"How do I do that Bo? He still has so much power over me."

"I don't know, you just do."

Korra and Bolin sat in silence for a while.

Finally, Bolin spoke up.

"So how was having sex with Kuvira?"

"BO!" Korra smacked Bolin hard in the arm, her face bright red.

"What?! Was it good? I mean she's pretty hot and seems to have that domineering thing going on, well from what Opal has told me about her personality. That's kind of hot."

"Ugh, Bo…"

"What Korra? C'mon!"

"Well it was great actually. She was pretty dominate and WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!"

"Because it's a big step for you to sleep with a woman and the only other person you could tell is Opal, but they are related so that's kind of weird." Bolin said.

Korra sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. It was good, it was too good to be honest. I never knew I could feel that way. And me and Mako had some good…"

"UGH! Gross! I don't want to hear about my brother."

"Fine," Korra replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So what happened with Asami?" Bolin asked.

"That letter from Mako, and too much whiskey. That's what happened."

"Okay I gathered that much but are you two not a thing at all now?"

Korra looked at Bolin smirking.

"Believe it or not Bo, she is coming over Wednesday for dinner."

Bolin looked shocked.

"What?! No way? She's got it bad for you."

"Yes way and yeah I think she does. We had a good conversation over breakfast and I know my life isn't back together fully but I think she might be the glue I need. But I don't want to put everything into it like Mako. I think we just need to take things super slow."

"So no sleeping with her on the first date?"

"Oh no definitely not. At this point I want her to know that I just don't want to hurt her again. I said some mean stuff yesterday and well I was drunk."

"Oh I know drunk Korra all to well," Bolin said. "All too well."

"Yeah well drunk Korra is a thing of the past Bo. Oh, look at the time. I gotta swing by Kya's to get food for Bumi before practice. Care to join?"

"Sounds great. I've been meaning to show you what Bumi taught me last night while you were having a melt down."

"Shut up. If we head out now we can catch a bite and lift before the grappling hours."

"Sounds good, I need to put on 5 more pounds to be comfortable in the next weight class so all the weight training we can do, plus a steady diet of food is great. And with the tournament in a month I think I can pull that off."

"Great let me grab my bag and I can drive."

Korra felt the lightest she had in days. Finally, things were really looking up.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thanks for helping me clean up Bo," Korra said as she was folding laundry.

"Any time, Korra," Bolin replied as he was putting dishes away. "What time is Asami coming over tonight?"

"She said she had a meeting at 5:30 and they normally last an hour." Korra got up and walked over to her linen closet putting up a stack of towels. "Then she said she would head right over so it's probably looking to be about 7:00-ish."

"Oh, we have plenty of time to get this place looking great then."

Korra and Bolin spent the next few hours making sure Korra's apartment was in perfect condition for Asami to come by.

"You know Bo, I'm not a complete slob but I haven't seen this place looking this good since I moved in." Korra walked to her kitchen and grabbed a seltzer water for herself. "Bo, do you want a seltzer water?"

"Uhhh, no thanks. Those things are nasty. I don't know how you drink them."

"Well I need something besides water. Ever since I gave up drinking this really has been the next best thing, besides getting the lemon flavor it's like drinking pop but without all the sugar."

"If you say so… Well Korra it's six so I'm going to let you do your thing while cooking."

"Sounds good. Thanks again for everything Bo."

"Anytime," Bolin replied as he walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami glanced at her watch. _7:15._

She had told Korra she expected to be able to be at her apartment at 7:00 but at this rate she would be happy to be out of the meeting by 8. She was desperate to leave for a moment to text Korra, but she knew if she were to leave now the board would find it as an opportune time to vote for an action without her being able to say anything. Asami just sat back and listened.

By the time the board and Asami finally settled on having a recess for the night it was coming close to 8:30. Asami called Korra but repeated attempts only got her the voicemail. Asami decided she would head over to Korra's apartment and see if dinner might still be a possibility.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra waited as the time her and Asami discussed came and went. She decided that it was probably best to get everything put away and cleaned up since she had class first thing in the morning.

As she got everything cleaned up and put away Korra heard a knock at the door. Naga ran up to the door and whined excitedly. Korra made her way to the door.

"Asami," Korra said a bit surprised as she opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Oh Korra, I'm sorry. The board meeting lasted way longer than I had hoped and I couldn't leave the room because I get the feeling the vote would have happened without me in there."

"Oh no worries, life happens." Korra gestured Asami to come in. "I just got done putting everything away but if you are hungry I can reheat some of it."

"Actually, I am starving. I was really looking forward to having dinner with you. Is it safe to assume you ate?"

"I did, sorry about that."

"Oh no please don't apologize. I really love your apartment. You seem to be quite the nerd."

"What?!" Korra looked at Asami a bit taken back.

"Oh it's not a bad thing. But you have all these comics and mangas and books. Have you read them all?"

Korra was still a little taken back about the nerd comment.

"Yeah, well you have a lot of free time when you deploy so I have read through most of them. And others have been impulse buys at the bookstore that I haven't gotten to yet."

"What is you're favorite one?"

"That's a tough one." Korra went over to her bookshelves and glanced over the titles. "Probably this one," Korra said as she pulled out a tattered book and handed it over to Asami.

" _The Count of Kyoshi Island._ This is a classic. I wasn't expecting you to pick something like this. Why do you like it?" Asami said handing Korra back the book.

"What isn't there to like about this book? It's about a woman who is falsely imprisoned because of other people's jealousies and she works tirelessly for years to get an education from that old monk who is also in the prison, then she busts free to get her revenge and founds a whole new city on the island she finds the monk's treasure on. It's the complete package- action, adventure, even romance."

"Well I guess if you like it it has to be good. Just not my idea of fun reading."

"And what, Miss Sato, is your idea of fin reading?" Korra asked as she put the book back on the self.

"Honestly, I haven't read for pleasure in years, and the last book I did read for pleasure was talking about string theory. I'm more of a non-fiction reader if you couldn't tell."

"Ok, what's your favorite book?" Korra asked as she made her way to her kitchen.

" _The Elegant Universe."_ Asami replied following Korra.

Korra stopped, turned and looked at Asami.

"Isn't that book about theoretical physics?"

Asami nodded.

"I'm impressed you know what it's about."

"Well I actually have a copy. I tried to read it but it's a bit much, besides I like getting involved with the characters." Korra started taking the food containers out of the refrigerator.

"What is there not to get involved with in physics? It's about the physical relationship everything has with one another and why things happen the way they do at the most basic level."

"You're really selling me on this book," Korra deadpanned. "Well once classes are over and I find myself needing something to read I'll try it again but you have to try _The Count of Kyoshi Island."_

"You have yourself a deal." Asami glanced at all the food Korra was taking out of the fridge and throwing into pots on the stove. "Oh Korra, I didn't know you went through all this trouble. You don't have to reheat all of this."

"No it's fine. If you're going to eat any of it, you have to try all of it." Korra put the last pan back on the stove. "But if you don't mind, I'm gonna go change into something a bit more comfortable, I have class in the morning."

"Oh please do."

As Korra left the room to change Asami got up and looked at everything Korra had hanging on her walls. Korra had a wall of frames that contained her and Bolin dressed up in various themed costumes at what looked to be conventions. And other frames contained signed copies of comics as well as what looked like original drawings. As Asami made her way closer to Korra's desk she noticed a few plaques and certificates, many with wither the Water Tribe seal or the United Forces seal.

Asami then made her way to a plaque with a photo of Korra in what looked to be her full deployment gear with a smirk on her face. It had Korra's rank, what Asami assumed were the dates Korra was in her unit and a quote – _You are the asshole in charge of your own destiny._

As Asami looked at the other items adorning her wall Korra walked back into the room startling Asami. Asami looked over at Korra who was standing before her in shorts and a tank top.

"I didn't mean to be nosey," Asami said fighting down her blush as she realized she was staring at Korra. "You just have so much."

"Is it too much?" Korra mused. "Mako always hated that I liked to hang everything up." Korra caught herself as she said his name.

"No not at all. I like it. You have a lot of things that seem to have meaning for you and if you like to show them off then that's great." Asami stepped towards Korra. "If you need to talk about him you can you know. I have had exes that I wasn't 100% over."

Korra walked over to her stove and stirred the food.

"It's not that I'm not over him, it's the circumstances in which our relationship became as shitty as it was."

Asami hoisted herself into Korra's counter as Korra continued on.

"He was jealous of my deployments," Korra said staring into the noodles. "He was jealous he didn't get to play the hero. He serves for the glory of war. That is by far the most ridiculous reason to treat someone the way he treated me I have ever heard." Korra wasn't sure if she was getting hot because of standing over the stove or recalling what Mako had written to her in the letter.

"I know you know what happened with my unit from Iroh. I wasn't a hero that day. I was talking to the bomber because I was scared to die. I wasn't ready to die, but once I realized he was going to blow himself and everyone else up in that room I had to do something. I was the highest ranking person in there, everyone was my responsibility." Korra was coming close to tears again. "And when I heard the class bell ring so the kids could go to recess I knew he was going to try to take as many of them out as he could. It was dumb luck that when I tried to tackle him we fell through that door and my flak got caught on the hinge."

Korra looked up at Asami with tears threatening to fall.

"I should have died that day, Asami. I should have fallen into that closet with the bomber. But for some reason Raava decided to spare me, I always thought it was so I could have the family with Mako. But then coming back and recovering from the burns and the building partially collapsing, I just wanted to die. I've experienced some horrific things Asami, things that even before the suicide bombing I would never wish on anyone. But for Mako to want to have seen those things to stroke his own ego hurts. I never wanted to know what the smell of my own flesh burning was. I never wanted to lie in a hospital bed for months not knowing if I was going to walk again. I never wanted surgery after surgery to get the shrapnel out."

Korra was shaking.

"And for him to want ANY of that for his ego is what hurts the most, for him to be jealous when I needed him."

Asami made her way to Korra and pulled her close. As soon as their bodies melted into another Korra lost it and collapsed into Asami's hold.

Asami and Korra stood there for what seemed like an eternity when Korra's tears finally dried up.

"Oh shit, your food."

Korra grabbed a plate and served Asami.

"You know Korra," Asami began as she took the plate from Korra. "There are professionals who can help you with this stuff. I mean I can't begin to imagine anything you just talked about and…"

"No."

"Excuse me," Asami said taken back by Korra's tone.

"I can't. If I get diagnosed with something and this whole Earth Kingdom instability gets even worse I can't go back."

"You want to go back? After everything you just told me…"

Korra sighed.

"I don't want to go back. It's not that at all but I can't not go. Part of me is still there."

"Korra, you can become whole again here." Asami said.

"I just feel like I left it so unfinished. And now that Mako is back there…"

"Korra listen to yourself. You finished plenty, you saved all those people." Asami stood up and made her way over to Korra. "All this- you going back to school, going out with new people, maybe us having something, this is for you now. This is all your time."

"You really want us to have something? Why?" Korra questioned.

"Because ever since the hospital thing I've wanted to be near you. And you were always this unobtainable goal. I was the sick girl, then I was the fat girl, then my parents died and I left but through all of that I always just wanted to be near you. And then you saved my best friend's life…" Asami made her way to Korra.

"Asami," Korra said cutting Asami off. "You have shown me kindness and patience that I don't deserve. Even now I have a breakdown and you're still here, but you don't deserve someone so fucked up like me. I'm still trying to figure things out and…"

"Then let me help you Korra." Asami said as she squared up to Korra. "Let me help heal you."

Blue eyes met green and before Korra could say anything more Asami's lips were pressed against hers. After the initial moment of panic Korra melted into Asami, her head swimming.

As Asami pulled away from the kiss her phone went off. Asami pulled it out of her pocket and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"They rescheduled the meeting I was supposed to have in the afternoon to 6 AM. They're trying to to get me to miss the meeting because I live so far out. Looks like I'll be staying at the office again tonight. I better get going Korra. I thankfully have my dry cleaning in my car so I have clothes but I need to try to get some sleep on that couch I have in my office."

"Well, why don't you stay here?" Korra asked. "I don't live far from Future Industries and you can have my bed and I'll crash on the couch. Plus, you can shower and get ready here."

"Oh that's sweet Korra, but…"Asami looked at the rejected look on Korra's face. "you don't have to sleep on your couch. We can share the bed."

Asami was surprised she had decided to stay with Korra another night, but when she looked at Korra's smile she knew she had made the right decision.

"Awesome! I'll go grab you something to sleep in. Finish your food, I'll be right back."

 _Oh Asami, what are you getting yourself into?_ Asami thought as she took another bite of food.

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I'm going to be in China the next two months so updates may come slower than I wanted to do. So You guys may be getting regular updates or a crap ton of them at one time in two months. As always thank you so much for the reviews, when people say it helps you continue writing it really does. I digress, if you don't hear from me I hope you all have a wonderful summer!**


	20. Chapter 20

Korra walked back into the living room with a few articles of clothing in her hand.

"I usually try to keep the apartment pretty cool so I got you some pj pants and a t-shirt. I hope that's ok." Korra walked the items to Asami.

"It's perfect thank you," Asami said.

As excited as Asami was to finally have Korra to herself for a night there was a sense of dread she had never noticed before when she thought of Korra. Korra was so quick to rage when the subject of Mako came up. Being with someone who seemed to be on the rebound was not something Asami really was accustomed to. Ever since she had come into her own she had plenty of suitors of both sexes, and her being the person in pursuit was a new experience for her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to put so much into a relationship.

Soon Asami's gaze fell on Korra's legs, although she could see the skin marred by scarring she was entranced by the muscle underneath. Although Korra had had a long recovery time it was evident she was back to top shape. Asami thought back to the wrestling matches she would go to to "support" Iroh. In reality she was there to watch Korra. Korra who never lost a match, at least not any of the ones Asami had gone to.

"Did you hear me?" Korra asked her face now only a few inches from Asami's.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted with this meeting tomorrow morning," Asami tried to pull off.

"It's ok. I told you that there are fresh towels in the closet beside the bathroom if you want to shower tonight." Korra gestured towards the hallway. "If you wanna shower in the morning I usually get back from my run about 5:30 so I might not be here when you shower and leave."

"Don't you workout and have practice in the evenings?" Asami asked still recovering from her thoughts.

"I do but I need to keep up as much cardio and endurance training as much as I can." Korra grabbed a seltzer water from the fridge. "Plus it's a good way to start my day. I like watching the sun rise over Republic City."

"Well I've never been much of a runner but the sunrise over the city is always a sight to behold, especially from the top floor of Future Industries."

"I can only imagine," Korra replied.

"I'll have to take you up there sometime then. The whole top floor is my office."

"The whole floor?"

"Well I have a room I tinker with new inventions and stuff too. I was thinking about remodeling it and making it my apartment and moving my office down a floor."

"What's it like being so important?" Korra asked a little awe in her voice.

"Ha! I'm not important Korra. I'm a business woman. A business woman who didn't build any of this on my own. I have my father to thank for everything I have. I can only hope that I am moving Future Industries in the direction he wanted."

Korra made her way towards Asami. There she noticed Asami's eyes had misted over a bit.

"You know Asami," Korra said grabbing Asami's hands. "If you ever want to talk about your family you can talk to me about it."

Korra pulled Asami's hands towards her lips and softly kissed them.

"I'm fine." Korra gave Asami a look. "Really I am. And even though I don't really think you ever get over your parent's deaths I think I am at the point in my life to accept it. And continuing my father's dream of making life better for everyone is really a way to honor them."

A tear rolled down Asami's cheek.

"O gee, looks like both of us had a bit of an emotional night," Korra said catching Asami's tear. "I'm sure that your parents would be proud of you, and I'm almost certain you father would want Future Industries to go in this direction."

"Thank you," Asami looked at her phone. "I think I am going to take you up on your offer of showering tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra finished up re-cleaning the dishes as Asami used her shower. It had been a long time since Korra had shared her space with someone else, besides the night with Kuvira. And while she wasn't ready to live with anyone again it was nice to have some company besides Naga.

As soon as Korra heard the shower stop she started the dishwasher and started boiling some water for tea.

The last time she had a woman in her bathroom she was uncertain with how to proceed but things with Asami were easy. Although they had only been talking for a short time, things between the girls fell into place easily. Korra couldn't recall ever being this comfortable talking to anyone besides Bolin.

As Asami exited the bathroom Korra called out to her.

"Would you like some tea before bed?"

"What kind were you making?" Asami responded.

"Well I have mint," Korra said as she made her way towards Asami holding a variety of bags, "jasmine, blood orange, and chamomile."

"Chamomile please."

"Would you like milk?"

"Milk in chamomile tea?"

"Yeah I know it's a bit weird," Korra called as she made her way back to the kitchen. "But it's just something my mom always did. Just a bit of condensed milk in it to sweeten it, my guess is it's a Water Tribe thing. I do have honey as well, Bolin is a huge honey fanatic so she always makes sure I have plenty in stock."

"Well with sticking with traditional Water Tribe fare I'll take it with milk."

Asami took a seat at a bar stool watching Korra finish up the tea. As Korra handed her a mug Asami asked, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The South?"

"Honestly, not really. Republic City has been home for as long as I remember and even though my parent's are here diplomatically representing the South this has always been home for me. I mean I do love the South don't get me wrong. My gran gran is there and my family's land is there. I spent most of my summers there and I did train there but Republic city is just something else. And if I had to choose between the two I might choose Republic City."

"So you don't think you'll ever move to the South permanently?"

"Only if I have a reason to. With how involved my family is in the political system in the South I may have to one day. Water Tribe tradition dictates that families pretty much maintain place in the government even though we are a democracy. We still have chiefs and shamans and all that jazz."

"It sounds like you're an important person too." Asami smirked at Korra.

"Oh me, nah. My cousins will most likely take over for my uncle in the North and I'm pretty sure they are set on getting rid of this whole family in government thing."

"So you would go be a physical therapist?"

"Maybe, honestly I am getting really into my religious studies classes, and not that I'm religious or anything but they are interesting and I want to learn more about them. So I might try to get into some sort of analysis job for the government. I really just don't want to sit behind a desk all day."

Asami let out a yawn as Korra finished what she was saying.

"Let's head to bed. You need your rest so you can do crazy CEO things."

As Korra and Asami headed into the room Korra scooted Naga off the bed.

"Must be nice to have a bed warmer," Asami said to Korra.

"Yeah its not bad, but she might climb on in the middle of the night."

As the girls climbed into bed Korra contemplated whether or not she was going to hold Asami or let her stay on her side of the bed.

"Korra?" Asami said over her shoulder as she laid on her side.

"Yeah Asami?"

"Can you hold me tonight?"

Korra smiled.

"Of course."


	21. Chapter 21

For the third time in a week Korra woke up a little disoriented by having another person in bed with her. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes she looked at Asami's small frame big spooning Naga.

 _I could get used to this._ Korra watched Asami's steady breathing before she finally drug herself out of the bed.

As she made her way to her bathroom to get ready for a run she heard Asami talk.

She made her way back to her bedroom to find Asami coming out of her sleep and Naga licking her face.

"Naga, come here." Korra quietly commanded.

"It's okay, I'm awake." Asami croaked in her morning voice. "This bed is so warm though, I don't want to get up. What time is it?"

Korra glanced at the alarm clock on her night stand.

"Quarter to five."

"Oh I better get up then." Asami groaned as she got out of bed.

"I'll start some coffee. Feel free to anything in the house, I'm gonna go get a few miles in this morning. What time do you think you are going to leave?" Korra asked changing into her running clothes.

Asami stopped and stared as Korra stripped down and pulled her sports bra on.

"I, uhhh…" Asami came to her senses. "I will probably take off about 5:30 it only took me about fifteen minutes to get here and I doubt there is any traffic this morning."

Korra smirked as she turned around and bent over to grab her shorts.

"Sounds good. I'll try to be back by then. I would like to say goodbye."

"You can always say good-bye now and if you make it back it we can say it again."

Korra leaned over her bed to Asami.

"Ok. I'll try to run quickly." Korra leaned in and pecked Asami on the lips quickly.

"Hey, that wasn't enough of a kiss."

"Sorry, in a hurry to get back here quickly. Naga, come."

With Naga in tow Korra was out the door.

Alone in Korra's apartment Asami made her way to the bathroom to get ready. She thankfully had some of her usual make-up in her bag. Since she had showered last night Asami decided to throw her hair in a bun for the day.

Taking a quick look at her phone and seeing she had some time before she had to leave Asami helped herself to some of the coffee Korra had made. As she drank her coffee Asami made her way back to Korra's desk area to look at more stuff she had on the wall. She happened to look at Korra's desk when she noticed the letter from Mako and what looked to be a reply letter from Korra.

 _Don't be nosey Asami._ She thought to herself. _But if you read his letter you'll have a better idea of what she is talking about. But if she wanted you to read it she would have shown you. Trust. She needs to trust someone and she can't trust you if you snoop._

Asami moved on from Korra's desk and made her way back to the bookshelves. Korra didn't seem to have too much of an organization method when it came to her books. One book could be on sport injury prevention and right next to it could be a biography. Korra did seem to however keep books in series together much to Asami's approval. It would be a shame to have those haphazardly placed.

Most of the titles Asami was a little surprised that Korra had either read or had thought was good reading at one point. Among those included were history books on all four nations as well as Air Nomad philosophy books. Asami thought back to Korra's interest in religions and many of these books started making more sense. Asami was amazed by the the sheer amount of these types of books Korra had. She then noticed a section that seemed to be more devoted to the Earth Kingdom.

Just as Asami was about to pull a book on women in Earth Kingdom society Korra opened the door.

"Great! I made it in time to see you off to work today," Korra grinned dropping her keys and Naga's leash off on the table by the door.

"Well look at that, you did." Asami glanced at her phone. "It's only 5:20, did you have a short run?"

"Oh Naga and I got in about four miles." Korra made her way to her couch ripping off her shirt and shoes as she flung herself down. "Oh, sorry habit." Korra said noticing Asami's surprise at Korra's quickness to undress in front of her.

"Oh no, your home. I just wasn't expecting that." Asami could feel her cheeks burn.

"Like what you see?" Korra smirked at Asami as she was clearly tensing her stomach to try to make her definition pop a bit more.

Asami could get used to playful Korra.

"I like what I see but not what I smell," Asami jested back. "You need to shower and I need to get to work. I'm going to take off, but thank you for a wonderful dinner. I'm sorry again I showed up so late."

"No worries," Korra got up from the couch making her way to Asami. "I would hug you but I don't want to get you all sweaty. So…" Korra grabbed Asami's hands and placed them to her lips. Korra quickly but sweetly kissed each one. "I hope this isn't the last evening we spend together, do it again sometime?" Korra asked hopefully.

"I think that sounds wonderful," Asami said. "It's my turn to take you out since you made dinner. How would you like dinner at Kwon's?"

"That fancy restaurant downtown? I'm not sure if I have any clothes for a place like that." Korra said reaching up to rub the back of her head.

"Oh, well tell you what. Head to Suki's in the main shopping district and find something there. Just let the person working that day that it goes onto my account."

Korra's eye bulged a little.

"Suki's? That place is super ritzy. I can't ask you to spend that kind of money on me, besides I would have no idea on what to get…" Korra said.

"Korra, please. Remember how we were talking about being important people last night? Well I still don't think I'm important but I do definitely enjoy the perks of someone who is. You can always take a friend or maybe your mom? And make it a day shopping on me for both of you, please I would love to do this."

Korra looked at Asami who seemed so sincere.

"Ok, I have been meaning to talk to my mom about some things and I'm sure she would love to help me go shopping. When do you want to have dinner then?"

"I should be free Saturday, if not I'll let you know. But I'm hoping we talk between then and now."

"Of course. Now get going you have important person stuff to do."

"Talk to you later, Korra."

"Bye Asami."

After Asami left Korra showered and made herself something to eat. She looked at the clock and noticed it was seven. She didn't have class until eight and she had finished everything that was due today before her dinner last night with Asami.

Korra took out her phone. _Glad mom and dad have always been morning people._

Korra dialed the phone and waited for her mom to answer.

"Korra! Good morning sweetheart. I wasn't expecting a call from you this early today. Is everything alright?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, everything is actually going really great mom." Korra said. "I was hoping you were gonna be free Friday afternoon, I wanted to get dinner with you and dad but I wanted to spend the afternoon with you."

"Oh that sounds wonderful. I don't have anything going on and your father just motioned he was free for dinner too. Any reason in particular dear?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

Senna grew a little concerned.

"You know I'll always listen. Where and when would you like to meet"

"How does Suki's in the Yifu Walking Mall sound, maybe around 2?"

"Suki's?!" Senna exclaimed. "Why such an expensive store?"

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Korra could feel her nerves building.

"Well it must be some story if we are going there."

"You have no idea, mom."

 **A/N- In China and this website works! So as long as class is going decently I'll be posting regularly throughout my time here. Don't worry I'm not gonna be chilling in my room just writing, I usually write before bed to relax a bit. As always, thanks for reading and I appreciate all the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

Friday was upon Korra before she knew it. She was nervous to talk to her mom about her dating life. Senna had never been too big of a fan of Mako but as long as Korra was happy she was happy. Korra was hoping to bank on the fact that Senna's desire for Korra's happiness over powered the traditional Water Tribe thinking against same sex relationships.

The Water Tribe had made great strides to catch up to the rest of the world when it came to modern thinking but spiritual beliefs in the tribe often times stunted progression. That train of thinking was a large reason Korra had decided that although she greatly loved her heritage her place was in Republic City.

Korra hopped on her motorcycle and was off to the mall as soon as class let out.

Korra went through what she planned on telling her mom throughout the course of her ride. She was hoping that Senna would see that although what she had with Asami might still be in it's infancy it was just the right direction for Korra to take. She was going to talk about how smart Asami was and how her ambition was such a great trait. The last thing Korra wanted to was hurt her relationship with her parents but this really was something she needed them to know.

As Korra parked her bike she could feel the dread growing more and more. Korra made her way to where she had planned to meet her mom.

"Korra, darling you look great." Senna walked to Korra and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom. I'm sure I've changed so much in the two weeks I haven't seen you," Korra deadpanned hugging her mom back.

"You grow more beautiful everyday." Senna's eyes glistened with pride. "So I know you wanted to talk to me about something. And I'm assuming it has something to do with being here. I know you despise clothes shopping. Would you like to talk about it now over some coffee before we begin?"

"I don't hate clothes shopping. I just hate clothes shopping that doesn't involve me getting some new workout clothes." Korra took a deep breath. "But yeah, coffee before we shop would be great."

Korra and Senna headed to the nearest local coffee shop. After they ordered the both sat at a table. Slowly sipping her drink Korra looked everywhere but at her mom.

"Please, whatever you have to say Korra things are going to be ok." Senna reached over the table and grasped Korra's hand. "You can tell my anything, sweetheart."

Korra took a deep breath.

"Well mom, I'm seeing someone."

Senna's expression didn't change.

"That's great Korra, who is he? Is it Bolin?"

"What?! No, please mom Bolin is the closest thing I have to a brother. That would be incredibly weird."

Senna laughed.

"Well who is he?"

"Well that's the thing, I'm not seeing a he." Korra grimaced as she made the comment.

Senna's expression remained the same.

"Her name… Her name is Asami, Asami Sato of Future Industries." Korra looked at her mom. "She's the CEO."

Senna pulled her hand away from Korra's.

"I know who she is." Senna's voice took a tone Korra had never heard before. "How long?"

Korra looked at her mom a little worried, she had never seen her mom react so harshly, even when she did told her she was planning on joining the military she had been apprehensive but supportive.

"We've been talking a few weeks but kind of made it official Wednesday."

"Dammit Korra. You've really done it this time." Senna's voice was low and angry. "I can't tell you father this."

"Mom, I don't know what to say." Korra was surprised by her mother's reaction. "She makes me happy mom. She's smart and funny…"

"That may be Korra," Senna interrupted. "But have you thought about us?"

"About you?" Korra's own anger was brewing. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Of course it does Korra." Senna glared at Korra. "I owe your father 1000 yuan now."

"Look mom… Wait, what?"

Senna broke out into a smile.

"I lost the bet, how could you not be thinking about me Korra?"

Korra looked taken back.

"I… I don't understand mom."

"You father and I have had this long standing bet," Senna began to explain. "He said you would be inclined to like women, while I had thought you would be more into men. When things got serious between you and Mako he paid up his 500 yuan. But this changes things."

"You two bet if I was gay?!"

"Korra, you have thrown so many curve balls at us over the years we have a few bets on different things you may or may not ever find out about. We are just trying to have a little fun."

Korra just looked at her mother in shock.

"So, so this is ok?"

"Korra, I understand your father and I are old fuddy-duddies but we've been in Republic City long enough to know about these things. In the end all we care about is your happiness." Senna took Korra's hand into hers again. "And bagging Miss Sato is quiet a feat. I've read about her in the social section of the paper and we've met her a few times at galas. She's quiet the young woman."

"Oh yes, that she is." Korra began blushing.

"Ahem… So have you two…?"

Korra grew an even deeper crimson color.

"Oh no, no. No. No." Korra looked away from her mom. "I'm not ready to take that step with her yet."

"You don't have to answer this- But have you taken that step with… a woman before?" Senna's voice went lower.

"I have." Korra was still red. "Just once though and it was a onetime thing with her."

"Well Korra, I just want you to be happy." Senna took a drink of her coffee. "So I take it this shopping trip is courtesy of the young Miss Sato, do you guys have a big date or something?"

"We do. Asami is taking me out to Kwon's tomorrow night and since I have nothing to wear she is putting this expedition to Suki's on her account. I feel a bit uncomfortable about it but she seemed really happy to do this for me."

"Well if you want my advice- don't worry about accepting gifts. It's when the gifts replace affection and quality time you need to worry about. And after Mako, I'm sure you know the signs of a bad relationship."

"Yeah I know. And I really think being with Asami is what I need right now. I mean she isn't my rebound since I had that one-night stand and well something is just different. It's hard to explain." Korra let out a sigh and looked at her mom. "Do you think I'm putting too much of myself into this too soon?"

"No, I don't. It's that fun and exciting stage right now for you and this is something you never really had with Mako. You two just fell into step with each other so quickly and then you were gone and he was gone." Senna's eyes started to mist a bit. "Then you got hurt and…"

"You're right mom." Korra interrupted trying to change the subject. "This is fun and new right now. There are a few things I'm worried about but they all stem from the problems I had with Mako. And Asami has already proven she is nothing like Mako."

"Well honey, just take this relationship as it comes. No need to dwell on what might or might not happen." Senna finished the last of her coffee. "Now, I'm dying to get you in a dress. Let's shop"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a successful shopping trip Korra and Senna made their way to Sokka's for dinner.

"So I really did win the bet." Tonraq looked over at Senna. "I hope you didn't spend all that money you owe me shopping today, love."

"You know I am a woman of my word," Senna pulled out a role of yuans for Tonraq. "Besides, wait until you hear who our daughter is seeing."

"Well," Tonraq looked over to Korra. "Out with it."

Korra began blushing.

"Asami Sato.

Tonraq looked at Korra with disbelief.

"What?! No way."

"Actually dad I kind of have you to thank." Korra smiles towards her father.

"Remember dragging me to the hospital all those years, ago? Turns out she has kind of had a thing for me ever since."

"Well, glad I could help." Tonraq clapped his hand over Korra's back.

"Me too, dad. Me too."


	23. Chapter 23

After dinner with her parents Korra made her way back home. Waiting for her was Bolin who asked if he could come over to ask for advice from Korra on his relationship with Opal, he was also hoping Korra would model the clothes she got from earlier in the day.

"Hey Bo. Sorry I'm a little later than I thought. My parent's had a bunch of questions about Asami."

"No problem. I've only been here for like 5 minutes anyway."

Naga greeted the pair as they walked inside.

"Care if we take Naga for a walk? We can talk about stuff with Opal." Korra asked already reaching for Naga's leash.

"Yeah of course," Bolin replied as they walked back out the door.

As the trio made their way down the street Korra got a text message.

 _Asami- Hey, I was hoping we can meet tomorrow night about seven, maybe? Would you like to meet up there or drive together?_

 _Korra- Seven sounds perfect. We can meet there._

"So what is up with you and Opal?" Korra asked as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"I don't know. Ever since I bought that engagement ring I've been really nervous around her. And that is getting me super chatty and she hates when I'm chatty so we've been arguing a lot lately. And then that makes me think we aren't right for each other, but I love her Korra. My Raava do I love her. So I'm just stuck right now and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well Bo," Korra began. "I'm honestly really bad when it comes to relationships. I will tell you though that if you love her you better figure things out. If it's asking her to marry you and you're nervous she is gonna say no the only way to find out is to do it."

Bolin took a deep breath.

"You're right Korra," Bolin looked down at his feet. "It's just I want it to be really special and I don't know what to do yet. This is hopefully only something she is going to get asked once and I want her to remember it forever."

"You'll figure it out. You just got to relax a bit. Opal loves you Bolin, and whatever you do for popping the question is going to be special and amazing to her."

Korra and Bolin walked in silence for a bit.

"Korra, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything," Korra replied.

"If Mako had asked you to marry him towards the end of your relationship would you have said yes?" Korra could feel her face heat up a bit with anger.

"You know, I can't give you an answer. I've always loved Mako but we weren't right for each other. And as much as I wanted that family with him I'm glad we are both getting on with our lives."

"That makes sense. I'm sorry about his letter again." Bolin looked away from Korra.

"You had nothing to do with it Bo."

"I know but he is my own flesh and blood."

"Bo, stop it. You two are different people," Korra sighed. "Honestly Bo, I'm a little jealous of Opal."

Bolin's eyes bulged.

"It's not what you think, Bo. Don't flatter yourself," Korra laughed. "It's just that you will always be there for Opal no matter what. I mean I understand that we are best friends but I do know Opal comes first to you. I just want that with someone. I just don't know if I'll ever get it."

Bolin stopped walking.

"Korra, how many times do I have to tell you that you will. You just deserve someone who is just as amazing as you. Mako wasn't right and you need to leave that in the past Korra. I love you but you really need to get over your love pity party. Go be your own person now. You have nothing to hold you back. You are a beautiful, funny, intelligent woman who deserves the world but you'll never allow yourself to have it. Let yourself have it."

Korra looked down at her feet.

"I… I just…" Korra looked up at Bolin. "Do you really mean those things?"

"I do Korra. And everyone else does to. I mean look at who you have been going out with. Kuvira isn't a slacker by and means and Asami, that girl is something else." Bolin walked over to Korra.

"I know things have been rough for you the past few years." Bolin grabbed Korra's hand. "All I want is to see you happy and get what you deserve. So even if I didn't believe those things, which I do. It doesn't matter because you should believe them."

"Thanks Bo. I'm just still so lost at times. And I can't tell you how much I appreciate you in my life, I don't know where I would be without you."

"Well it's give and take with us. We are good for each other."

Bolin and Korra walked back to Korra's apartment in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So your mom really convinced you to get a dress?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I wanted some slacks and a shirt but she said a dress would be more appropriate and that I should show off my legs and arms a bit."

"Man, your mom is trying to get you laid." Bolin and Korra both laughed.

"Oh man, that's not awkward to think about."

"Well this is your third date right?"

"If you could call that train wreck a date," Korra sighed. "I still can't believe she gave me second chance. I'm super excited about it but its best behavior and I'm nervous I'm gonna slip up. I want to take things with Asami slow. I kind of want to court her before we rush into things."

Bolin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Courting? That's cool. Now go put that dress on for me. I wanna see if Asami is going to want to skip the courting phase."

Korra left Bolin in her living room. As she went to go change her phone buzzed.

 _Asami- I hope you and your mom had a wonderful afternoon together. I hope to hear about it tomorrow._

 _Korra- It was great. She's already liking you after this afternoon's shopping spree. Sorry if she spent a lot._

 _Asami- No worries. I was actually expecting a few hundred more than you spent. Do I get a preview for tomorrow perchance?_

Korra grinned into her phone.

 _Korra- Only if I get a preview first._

Korra set her phone down as she took the dress out of the bag. Senna had picked it out. Much to Korra's disliking it was fairly tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. She was, however, very fond of the color. It reminded her of a deep colored sapphire or the ice caves back home in the south. When she had tried it on at the store it had made her eyes stand out, especially against her darker colored skin. It was how her eyes looked that swayed her to buy the dress. As she started to remove the tags her phone buzzed again.

Korra opened the message and there on the screen was a point-of-view angle of the edge of what looked to be a fairly large bathtub with Asami's leg propped on the edge in a black strapped stiletto, with the rest of Asami's body submerged in a bubble bath. The room was softly lit by candles and a glass of wine was seen barely peaking into the frame.

Korra could feel her stomach flipping.

 _Korra- Wow… Just wow. I'm not sure I could do anything nearly that sexy._

 _Asami- I would just be happy if you tried for me. :)_

Korra wriggled her way into the dress and pulled some flats out of her closet. For all of Korra's athleticism, wearing heels was out of her coordination zone.

Korra walked out of her room and towards Bolin, who upon looking at her dropped his jaw.

"Korra, you're breath taking. I mean damn," Bolin flushed a bit. "You're stunning. Asami is one lucky woman."

It was Korra's turn to blush.

"Thanks Bo, you don't think it's too revealing?"

"Please forgive me for checking you out, but damn. No it's perfect."

"Great," Korra said relieved. "Now I need to give Asami a preview and I want it to be sexy but I don't know what to do."

Korra pulled out her phone.

"Asami sent me this," Korra looked at Bolin while she showed him the photo. "Put your tongue back in your mouth Bolin. How do I beat this?"

Bolin took a deep breath.

"Holy cow, for as breathtaking as you look this is just as hot. Like this is sexy magazine photo right here." Bolin looked around Korra's apartment. "There is a nice twilight effect going on outside. Go stand on your balcony and lean over the railing like your contemplating life."

Korra did as Bolin instructed and waited for him to snap a few photos.

"Alright I think we have a winner," Bolin said as he made his was over to Korra.

Bolin handed Korra her phone back. On the screen Korra saw herself a bit silhouetted from the sun going down but the outline of the muscle on her back was visible.

"Wow, I'm hot," Korra and Bolin both laughed as Korra sent the photo to Asami. "Hope she likes it."

Korra went back to her bedroom to change into her clothes for the night. As she finished hanging up the dress her phone went off again.

 _Asami- Can I be honest with you?_

 _Korra- Of course._

 _Asami- After what happened on what was supposed to be our first date I made a pact to myself that I wasn't going to do anything with you until we had ourselves kind of figured out. But seeing you in that dress is going to make keeping that pack really, really hard._

Korra was grinning ear to ear.

 _Korra- Can I be honest with you?_

 _Asami- I wouldn't want it any other way._

 _Korra- That same pack you mentioned I made with myself._

 _Asami- Well it's really good we are on the same page then, because it's gonna take a lot of will power to keep this pact._

 _Korra- I couldn't agree more._

Korra made her way back to her living room.

"Well, have you heard back from Asami yet?" Bolin asked.

"She likes it."


	24. Chapter 24

Saturday had been a busy day for Korra. After jujitsu practice Korra and Bolin wandered around the city looking for the perfect place for Bolin to propose to Opal. After that Korra decided that Naga was in need of a bath. The problem bathing Naga was getting her out of the water. Naga whined once the bathtub was drained.

Korra's phone buzzed.

 _Asami- So I may or may not be late tonight. The board just decided that my latest project needs less money. So I have to have an emergency meeting with my project managers to see where I can save._

 _Korra- That's fine we can just push it an hour. I have yet to even start getting ready._

 _Asami- That would be great. Thank you._

Korra put her phone away and made her way to her couch. As she sat down she turned on the television and started to flip through channels. As Korra made her way through the channels she finally stopped on the news.

Su was on the television making a speech.

"Zaofu is a sovereign province. While our hearts do cry for our fellow Earth Kingdom brethren we cannot commit troops to this conflict. With that said, any person or persons attempting to flee the violence is welcome in Zaofu."

The news anchor than appeared back on the screen detailing the latest violence to sweep over the Earth Kingdom. The latest string of attacks had taken place in Omashu. Korra had grown fond for the people she worked with Omashu. The city had been very progressive in granting rights to all class of people as well as a safe haven for many who were considered too radical in their progressiveness in regular Earth Kingdom society. Korra had worked with many academics in order for her to understand the traditional Earth Kingdom culture to better perform at her job.

Korra's heart ached for the people contained within the city.

The news anchor continued on about other squirmeshes in lesser known cities and provinces.

Korra looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to get ready.

Korra turned some music on as she hopped into the shower. Korra let the water run down her body as she ran through possible conversation topics with Asami. What would they talk about? Korra was a bit on edge as many of their conversations covered their pasts but Korra was ready for the future. Her talk with Bolin last night had truly changed her way of thinking about herself and the future. There was something to look forward to and that thing was Asami.

Korra hopped out of the shower and made her way to her vanity to finish getting ready. Korra was never one for make up but she made she her eye brows were well shaped and that two existed. She put on some lipbalm and made her way to the closet to change when her phone went off.

 _Bolin- Let me know how it goes and if I need to watch Naga tonight._

 _Korra- You shouldn't have to watch Naga but I would love for you to be here when I get done with this date. I'm gonna have to debrief to someone._

 _Bolin- Sounds great! I'm actually already on my way over. Lol. I wanted to see you before you left._

 _Korra- Making me even more nervous._

 _Bolin- I already saw you in the dress._

 _Korra- I know but still. It's unlocked just come in. See you in a few._

Korra went back to making herself presentable. She looked underneath her sink for her straightening Iron. She hadn't used it in well over a year as she was trying to grow her hair back out from the Mohawk she had last fire season. Korra made a note to never make a best with a seasoned firefighter like Haru.

"Wow, doing your hair and everything. Did you ever do anything like this for Mako?" Bolin jested as he walked into Korra's bedroom.

"Mako and I never went out to a nice dinner so no I never did."

"Well you look like you mean business with Asami."

"I do Bo. I mean I know I keep saying this but things are just different with her. It's butterflies and I've never had that with anyone."

"Well, Korra," Bo put his arm around her shoulder. "This is all part of allowing yourself to be happy."

"You're right," Korra looked up at Bolin with a grin. "As always."

Korra checked her phone and noticed she had just enough time to wriggle into her dress, show Bolin, allow him to talk about how great she looked, and make her way to Kwon's. As Korra shooed Bolin out of her room her phone buzzed.

 _Asami- I'm so sorry. I have to push us back another 15 minutes._

 _Korra- No worries. I am on the verge of running a little late anyway._

 _Asami- Great. See you soon._

Korra decided to lie down on her bed momentarily and let the nerves settle down a bit.

"KORRA?" Bolin yelled. "Don't you need to leave like now?"

"NO!" Korra yelled back. "She pushed it fifteen minutes, so I have 5 minutes to sit here and contemplate everything."

"OK, well I would love to see you in your dress so if you could contemplate quickly that would be great."

Korra rolled out of the bed and made her way to the closet. She reached for the blue dress and examined it. The type of material it was made of was very close to silk and yet it didn't give off that shine most silks do. As she ran it through her fingers Korra thought about what Asami might wear. Thinking of a dress like this one on Asami made her mind race, Asami's dress wouldn't be blue though. Asami didn't seem like a blue, Asami was more of a red. A red and black kind of person, which to Korra didn't make sense. Asami was calm and controlled more like earth and that brought Korra back to Asami's eyes. Asami had emerald eyes like much of the people in the Earth Kingdom, Bolin included. But Bolin was all earth, even if his mom came from the Fire Nation. Much like how Mako was all fire, even though he was half Earth Kingdom. But Asami was a mix too, Korra knew Asami contained fire but it was more like embers. Embers waiting to strike up to flame at any moment, always burning. That's what Asami was- Asami was steady like the earth but she contained just as much fire under the surface, it was just waiting for the fuels to feed it.

Korra finally shimmied her way into her dress and went to go look at herself in from of the mirror. Korra even took her own breath away as she stared at her figure reflected at her. Bolin knocked.

"Kor, you need…" Bolin started but he was speechless. Korra turned around and looked at him.

"Do you think this is too much?" Korra asked a bit bashfully.

"Korra, I mean you looked great the other night showing me but now that you're ready, wow. No this isn't too much. This is perfect. If Asami didn't want to jump your bones before she definitely will now."

"BOLIN!" Korra smirked. "Why does everything come back to sex with you?"

"Because I'm a healthy man with a healthy sex life Korra. Besides you need to get laid and not have it be a one night stand with Opal's cousin."

"Not gonna happen, Bo," Korra said grabbing her phone and wallet. "Asami and I already talked about this. We are going to wait a bit. I already kind of messed up Asami's trust and I want her to know that I will never do that again. And if that means we take our time and really build an us before we just get lost in the sex then that is what I will do."

"It's great to hear you talk like this." Bolin went in to hug Korra.

"Thanks Bo. I better get going though. Thank you for staying over I'll let you know when I'm on my way home."

"Anytime. Now go get them tiger."

A thousand things were running through Korra's mind as she drove down town to Kwon's. The biggest thing was whether or not Asami would like what she saw in Korra wearing a dress. And IF she did, did that mean she was doomed to have to go out in a dress again?

Korra pulled into valet parking. Why not, a fancy place calls for fancy service. As Korra walked into the restaurant a waiter asked her reservation name.

"Sato," Korra replied.

"Ahh, yes Miss Sato is waiting for you."

As Korra followed the waiter she could feel the eyes of the patrons on her. She was hoping she looked ok and that she didn't have a giant stain on her dress or anything.

As the two turned the corner Korra was let into a private area blocked off by curtains. As she entered the section she saw that the room was lit up by candle light. Korra guessed there had to be nearly a hundred candles in the section. Her fire fighting training instantly made her think of the fire hazard she was being presented with.

"It's ok Korra. They're fake."

Korra turned and before her was the most beautiful girl Korra has ever set her eyes on.

"Asami you look…" Korra was at a loss for words. "You look stunning."

"I really could say the same about you."

Asami was in a black dress that had red accents long the trimming. Her hair cascaded down her bare back in loose waves and she smelled divine.

"You and your mom really did a great job in choosing a dress." Asami made her way to Korra and kissed her on the check before whispering in her ear. "This pact we have is going to be nearly impossible to keep for long."

Korra could feel the blood rush to her face.

"I uhhh… I agree," Korra finally managed to say.

"Please take a seat," Asami said as she made her way back to the table.

"This all looks incredible Asami, I hope this wasn't too much work," Korra said as she sat at the table.

"Not at all," Asami smiled at Korra making Korra's heart beat harder. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful to be honest. Busy but uneventful," Korra said.

"Really?" Asami said taking a drink of the wine she had.

"Yeah, Bo and I had practice this morning instead of tonight, for obvious reason, then we wandered around the city looking for a place for him to propose to his girlfriend."

"You really do spend a lot of time with Bolin. And he is getting ready to propose? That's great. Has he found a place?"

"Bolin and I have just been friends for longer than I can remember. We grew up doing jujitsu together and since my dad coached us as kids he was always around. Plus, with him and Mako losing their parents he really enjoyed being at my house all the time and being with my family.

"But yes, Bo is looking for the perfect place to propose and that has been harder than we thought." Korra looked around at where she and Asami were sitting. "If only Bolin could afford something like this it would be perfect."

"Well, why not have him come check it out?" Asami asked.

"Oh no, Bolin lives off of tournament winnings and odd jobs as a car mechanic, he was barely able to pull off the purchase of the ring," Korra said.

"The owner of this place is an old family friend. I'm sure I could help arrange something."

Korra beamed at Asami.

"That would be awesome. I don't want to ask that of you though."

Asami smilled again at Korra.

"It would really be my pleasure. Besides this is pretty much a cordoned off area for the Sato estate and Future Industries anyway, it's nice to make use of it."

"That's so nuts."

"What's so nuts?" Asami asked a little confused.

"This. All of this. I mean I grew up comfortable but private rooms in the fanciest restaurant in town, shopping sprees at the fanciest clothes stores in town. This is just a bit crazy in my eyes."

Asami looked down at her hands.

"Is this a problem? I mean we don't have to do these kind of things…"

"Oh no. No, no, no," Korra interrupted. "That's not what I meant at all. What I meant was I just never imagined my life being here, with all of this. And if this comes with you then it's just an added bonus."

Korra looked at Asami expectantly hoping she had played off everything well enough.

"I guess I can understand that. This lifestyle has kind of always been part of my life so I just am used to it I guess. But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable so we don't have to go too extravagant all the time."

Korra let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding until the waiter came back in. He made his way to Korra and picked up the wine bottle when Korra motioned she didn't want any. Korra looked up and noticed the hurt look that briefly passed over Asami's face.

"I just don't want a repeat of our first date," Korra said gesturing to the wine.

"I can appreciate the sentiment," Asami said as the waiter came by to offer her more. "I'm good thank you," Asami replied to the waiter.

"Please Asami, you bought the bottle," Korra said urging Asami on.

"No, it's fine I don't want to enjoy something that you aren't. Besides I need to keep my wits about me."

"Oh really, why?" Korra smirked.

"Your wicked wiles."

Korra burst out laughing.

"My wicked what?"

"Wiles, you know your strategy to get me in bed."

Korra turned a deep crimson.

"I, uhh…" Korra stammered.

"I see you look amazing in that dress, and now I think you said you had the pact about us to get me to trust you," Asami smiled. She leaned a bit closer to Korra and in a sultry voice said, "Well two can play that game."

Korra's mouth went dry.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no wiles, who even uses that word?" Korra asked.

The pair continued to talk through dinner. Korra was on her best behavior to not inhale her food but it was extremely hard considering the courses were so small.

"I've had a lovely evening Korra." Asami said as they both got up to leave.

"Me too, I can't tell you the last time I've had such great dinner and with such great company."

"I can," Asami replied.

"Oh, really? When?" Korra asked a bit disappointed.

"Wednesday night at your apartment."

Korra smiled and reached for Asami's hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

As they made their way to the valet parking Asami turned to Korra.

"How would you feel about a walk in Avatar Park?"

"At night? Isn't it a bit dangerous?" Korra asked.

"Not with you."

With that Korra and Asami walked hand in hand around Avatar Park in a comfortable silence.

When the pair got to the lake Asami took a seat on a bench over looking the water. The reflection of the city in the water dancing before them.

Korra couldn't help but look at Asami more than the water.

"Asami, can I ask you something?"

Asami turned her head to Korra.

"Of course, I'm an open book."

Korra regarded Asami's tranquil look for a moment.

"If I hadn't royally fucked up the first night, would you have that pact with yourself?"

Asami took a deep breath and looked back out over the water.

"Honestly, I don't know. You have always been this unobtainable object to me and I always wanted to just steal away one kiss from you. But being here right now, holding your hand all I feel is nervous." Asami gazed at Korra again. "I can't help but feel like the fat girl again and part of me feels that if I was still that fat girl admiring you I wouldn't be here next to you. So I guess part of me wants to jump you as quickly as I can but the other part says to wait this out and see what happens. Then after our first attempt at a date I realized you weren't this god I had made you in my mind, but someone who had feelings too and that maybe I shouldn't just look at you to fulfil some high school fantasy I had and take a step back. I just got ahead of myself a bit."

Korra looked out over the water.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you Asami. I made a huge mistake that day and I will spend every moment trying to make it up to you." Korra looked back out over the lake. "I will admit there is still a lot of stuff I'm trying to work out."

"I know, and I don't want sex to complicate things with us."

"I agree."

The girls looked back out over the water in silence. After a bit Korra turned to Asami, and studied her. She was amazed that someone who was so beautiful could have her own insecurities. Asami turned her head and looked at Korra, she was looking in her eye's as if looking for all the answers to all the worlds questions. Korra could feel herself being drawn into Asami's green eyes and before she knew it her mouth was against Asami's. As they kissed Korra's hands moved to Asami hips as Asami rested her arms on Korra's shoulders.

To them both it felt as if time had stopped. The need for closer contact made Korra push her body up against Asami where she could feel every curve underneath her dress. Asami was the one to pull away first.

"You do have some wicked wiles," Asami said smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

Several weeks had gone by since Korra's and Asami's date at Kwon's. The two women had dinner with each other regularly. It was always the moments after dinner that proved most awkward for the pair. Korra had finally convinced Asami to begin running with her in the mornings after a week or so of pestering.

"Asami, you know you are the one with the wiles at this point." Korra said breathlessly as she and Asami finished one of their morning runs they had started together.

Asami reached for her water bottle.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Asami smirked towards Korra as she took a drink.

"Of course you do. I'm in this sweat suit running while all you wear is that sports bra and those shorts." Korra made her way to where Asami was standing and ripped off her sweat suit to reveal an outfit very similar to Asami's "It's torture watching you glisten like that with so much skin exposed."

Asami made her way over to Korra and put her arms on her shoulders.

"Maybe we can discuss things about us a little more after your tournament. I want you to focus on your training not me."

Korra grabbed Asami's hips.

"But you're all I think about anymore."

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra chastely.

"That's sweet Korra it really is, but you know as well as I do this isn't the time for us to start thinking about us in bed." She pulled away from Korra and looked her up and down. "Even though I fully understand how you are feeling." She ran her hands down Korra's sides and stopped them on her hips. "But you smell, and I have to get to work."

Korra pouted.

"You can can shower at my place if you want."

"I'm not falling for that one again."

"What one?" Korra tried to ask as genuinely as she could sound.

"The wile you had of thinking I was dressed when you walked into the bathroom."

Korra tried to look embarrassed.

"I honestly thought you were done."

"So why did you come up to me and start kissing me?"

Korra blushed.

"I had to take advantage of my mistake."

"Well, I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen again. Besides you have to go to class the same time I go into work."

"Well we can just save time and shower together," Korra smirked.

"Then we would never get anything done. Besides I'm like 5 minutes from my office I can just get ready there."

Korra pouted again.

"After Zaofu we will talk again, but we both know we have to be on our best behavior until then."

Korra grabbed her sweats off the bench.

"You're right as always this is just hard."

"Trust me," Asami said as she looked at Korra again. "I know."

The girls walked to the parking lot in silence.

"So is Bolin still on for dinner tonight at Kwon's with me?"

Korra leaned up against her car.

"Yeah, he's pretty excited. Plus, he wouldn't shut up about you letting him get some new clothes. He came over right away and showed me everything he got."

"That's no big deal, do you want to hear something funny? He spent twice as much as you and your mom."

Korra brought her hand to the back of her head.

"Gee, Asami I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. But I'm glad Opal is a Beifong otherwise at this point I would be worried I was gonna be paying for the wedding."

Both girls laughed.

"Hahaha, I highly doubt Su would be down for that," Korra said. "But we better say goodbye otherwise neither of us will get that shower."

Korra quickly kissed Asami on the cheek and began getting into her car.

"Hey what was that?" Asami asked.

"I'm protecting myself from your wiles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bo, you look great in that tie, besides Asami is my girlfriend not yours. You don't have to be immaculate."

"I know Korra, but I'm having dinner with a Republic City socialite in one of the nicest, if not _the_ nicest, restaurant in town." Bolin said undoing his tie.

"Bo, at this rate you're gonna be late," Korra said as she picked out another tie and threw it around her neck real fast to tie it.

"Why do you know how to do that?"

"Because my mom would do it for my dad and I wanted to do it for him too." Korra remembered the fond memory of seeing her dad off to work the first time she had tied his tie for him. It was crooked and she was more than certain he retied it but after a few practices she tied a full Windsor faster and better than he did.

"Makes sense." Bolin struck a pose. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing! Now don't leave Asami waiting, because I won't hear the end of it."

After Bolin left Korra began making dinner for herself when she heard a knock on the door.

As soon as Korra answered Opal fell into her arms crying.

"Opal what's wrong?"

"It's Bolin. Korra, I saw him leave here all dressed up. Where is he going? Is he seeing someone else?"

Korra took Opal over to her couch.

"What? No, that's not at all." Korra said holding Opal as she cried.

"Then why has he been acting so funny the past few weeks?"

"He's meeting with Asami tonight Opal, she uhhh wanted to talk to him about his mechanic work and design changes."

Opal looked up at Korra.

"Then why didn't you go?" Opal asked with a bit of a bite on her voice.

"Because all that stuff is incredibly boring. Are you jealous?"

"He never dresses up like that for me. That must have cost him a fortune."

"Asami paid for it Opal, he is meeting with their board tonight. He uhhh, didn't want to tell you unless something came out of it." Korra felt like her lie was obvious but she was praying Opal accepted it.

"Really?" Opal asked as she looked up at Korra.

"Really, really," Korra smiled down. "Besides Bolin loves you more than anyone Opal, there isn't anyone he would chose over you."

"Well I can think of one." Opal said as she started to finally settle down.

"Really? Who is that?" Mako was the person that immediately popped up in her mind.

"You, of course." Opal said matter-of-factly.

"Me? No way we are just super close," Korra said. "Besides it would be beyond weird to do anything with him."

"Well I wasn't meaning romantically Korra. But I mean think about it. He is always there for you, and when you and Mako would have problems he wouldn't ever let Mako say anything bad about you but you could bash on Mako all you wanted to him. He chose you over Mako. And I know that if it came down to it he would chose you over me if you and I ever had a falling out." Opal said finally calmed.

"I really don't think so," Korra said. "But that will never happen, you're the sister I've never had. And Bolin is like the brother I never had. And that makes you guys like…"

Opal hit Korra in the arm.

"Okay, I get it you can stop with the incest jokes." Opal laughed. "I just, it's been a rough few weeks with Bo and I'm worried we are growing apart. I feel like a jerk but he is just so on edge lately that's why I thought he was up to something."

"Well he's up to something Opal but it's nothing bad, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bolin was beyond anxious as he made his way to the private suite Asami had waiting in. As he entered he was given the same treatment Korra had but this time he was greeted with the soothing music of a violin player.

"Bolin, good to see you. We finally, are able to have our coffee together."

Bolin slumped a little bit.

"Coffee?"

"Well for desert of course, I'm not gonna deny my girlfriend's best friend some of the best food in Republic City, but you had agreed to meet up with me for coffee sometime. Remember?"

"Oh, that's right. Sorry for the look, but wow this place is incredible." Bolin sat at the table. "Korra said this suite is all yours?"

"Mostly, Future Industries executives are able to book it if I have no prior engagements in it and we allow employees the opportunity to book it as well," Asami said reaching for her drink.

"Wow, Miss Sato," Bolin said. "I'm surprised you have water and not a fancy bottle of wine."

Asami laughed.

"To be honest, I usually do, but with Korra not drinking anymore and her dragging me along on those god awful runs every morning alcohol has no place in my life right now."

"Korra loves dragging you on those runs too," Bolin said reaching for his own glass of water.

"Well I'm glad one of us enjoys them but some days that is the only time we have to chat and I relish those moments so it's not that big of a deal," Asami said.

"I know Korra feels the same way. I honestly don't know the last time I've seen her this happy. This is the old Korra I knew before everything with her time in the Earth Kingdom and her relationship with Mako."

"I've been meaning to get your insight on some of that Bo. I figured you knew her best outside of her parents and since we have yet to have dinner with them I wanted to talk to you about it."

Bolin shifted a bit.

"I'm not sure I'm really allowed to talk about any of that if Korra hasn't talked to you about it."

"I'm not asking for specifics Bolin, I just want to know how I can support Korra the best I can."

"Well, Korra has always been a pretty no nonsense person but at the same time she is super caring. After her time in the Earth Kingdom I think with the whole bombing thing and… How much has she told you?" Bolin stopped himself before he continued.

"I know as much as she was willing to share plus details from Iroh, so while I might not know 100% of the story I feel like I know enough."

"Well, you know Korra hesitated when the whole incident started to unfold?"

"That I do know."

"Well I think she feels guilty for not taking the guy out as soon as she realized he was a threat. She had been doing so many counter intelligence missions I think she thought she could talk him down and when everything went south she had a choice to make and she chose to give up her life over everyone else's that was in that school. But she knows if she had made the call to take him out his vest would have never gone off and no one would have gotten hurt. Then the fact she survived the blast from dumb luck was something else that played on her.

"Then her recovery was rough," Bolin continued. "Mako was kind of an ass the whole time and when she was finally on her feet again she was drinking a lot. Then her and Mako got in that fight and the police showed up. Thankfully Chief Beifong got word it was Korra and Mako and took care of it herself. With Korra having worked with her in the Earth Kingdom and Mako being on the force plus Korra's impending award it would have looked pretty bad for those two to have a domestic violence charge. And Korra isn't the best drunk to be honest, never has been though even when we were younger."

"Yeah I learned that one," Asami laughed.

"But after that fight Korra and Mako finally called it quits and Korra started to finally be herself a little bit more. Than the bombshell about the whole bisexual thing happened. She was pretty self-conscious about that then I convinced her to join Tinder, meeting you, dating Kuvira, the one nightstand with Kuvira…"

"The what with Kuvira?" Asami interjected.

"The one night…Oh shit. She didn't tell you." Bolin turned bright red.

"No, no she didn't."

"Oh Asami, I'm sorry I didn't know I thought she had told you."

"No she didn't. In fact, I saw her with Capt. Mong, Kuvira the night before she got really drunk. So she had slept with Kuvira the night I was supposed to have my first date with her?"

"Oh shit, Asami look…"

"Bolin," Asami stood up. "You can have the suite to propose to Opal if you think this is suitable, just call my office and they can make the arrangements. I need to go."

"Asami please wait…"

"No, I need to go talk to a certain Water Tribe girl."

Asami stormed out of Kwon's


	26. Chapter 26

Bolin was beside himself. He pulled out his cell phone and called Korra as quickly as he could.

"Please answer, please answer."

"Bo? Hey! Guess who is here?"

"Korra, listen to me," he took in a deep breath. "I made a huge mistake and told Asami about you and Kuvira…"

"You what?!" Korra yelled dropping her phone.

"Korra, Korra?" Bolin called out.

"Bo, it's me Opal, how did your meeting with Asami go? Did you get the thing you guys were talking about?"

"Opal, love, I'm sorry but right now I need to talk to Korra. I royally fucked up. Can you find her for me?" Bolin began to make his way out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, uhh she just went into her room. Hold on."

"Thanks love." Bolin said as he got into his car.

Opal made her way to Korra's room where she saw Korra getting her motorcycle riding gear on.

"Bolin wants to talk to you again," Opal said confused as she watched Korra get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to talk to him," Korra grabbed her helmet. "I need to go find Asami."

Korra stormed out of her apartment and got her bike ride to Asami's house on the outskirts of the city.

"Bo are you there?" Opal asked as Korra left. "What's going on?"

"I told Asami Korra slept with Kuvira."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Opal yelled into the phone. "Korra slept with my cousin and you two didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't exactly Korra's proudest moment."

"Oh so my cousin isn't good enough for Korra…"

"Opal, this isn't about you right now. I need to talk to Korra."

"She left," Opal said into the phone. "And without her phone obviously."

"Opal, I need you to stay at Korra's if Asami shows up. If I know Korra she went to Asami's place and won't leave until she talks with Asami. So if she does show up tell her if she wants to speak with Korra she needs to go home."

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can to explain everything."

A few moments later there was a hard knock on the door. Opal made her way over and opened it.

"Where's Korra?" Asami said neglecting to even look at Opal.

"You must be Asami, my mother has a lot of wonderful things to say about you."

Asami's anger broke a bit at that.

"You must be Opal, you mother is a very good leader. But I must apologize this isn't a very good time for us to make acquaintance. Can you tell me where Korra is?"

"She just left but I just got off the phone with Bolin," Opal began. "He said that she is probably heading to your house."

"Thanks."

Asami turned on her heal and was off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra made it to Asami's house in record time but no one was home. She decided the best course of action was to wait for Asami to get home and try to explain everything to her.

As time ticked on she began to worry Asami wasn't going to be coming home tonight, then headlights came into view.

Korra stood up and as Asami got out of her car she ran up to her.

"Asami I can explain."

"Explain what Korra? That you had a one night stand with someone the night before your melt down or the fact you kept it from me?"

"My sex life before we started dating is none of your business Asami," Korra replied. "But I was meaning to talk to you about it. The right time…"

"It has everything to do with me when you go on a date with me practically the same day." Asami made her way to the door. "And when is it the right time to tell someone that you slept with someone the day of your first date?"

"It was a mistake Asami," Korra went up to Asami.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Korra," Asami said making her way around Korra. "There is just too much going on with you and I don't know if I can fit into this."

"Fit into this? Into my life that I have to deal with?" Korra's own anger started bubbling. "And what were you doing asking my best friend about my love life anyway?"

"I was just asking about you."

"And what gives you the right to pry into my life and my conversations with Bolin?" Korra asked as the anger started making its way to the surface.

"I wanted to better understand you," Asami retorted.

"I don't need you to understand me," Korra said. "I don't need anything from you."

"Fine. If that is how you feel," Asami took a deep breath and immediately cooled. "Fine. Nothing from me. We're done," Asami said as she made her way to her door.

"Asami wait," the reality of what just happened struck Korra.

"No Korra, I'm done waiting for you," Asami opened the door to her house. "I've waited for you for ten plus years. And I finally get you and it's turned to this. You know some things had me on edge about you to since we started dating and I was holding out hoping that maybe things would work themselves out and I was being paranoid, but I was wrong. I can't do this. So please get off my property and leave me alone."

Asami walked through the threshold of her door and shut the door.

"Asami," Korra knocked on the door. "Asami, please?!"

Korra never received a response.

Not wanting to make this worse for Asami Korra got on her bike and rode off.

Korra rode around Republic City for what felt like hours when she realized she had gotten to a familiar bar- Zaheer's.

As Korra walked in she was met by a shorter middle aged man with a shaved head.

"Korra, it's been a while. How is that boyfriend of yours?"

"Mako and I are not together anymore, haven't been for a while," Korra replied. "In fact I'm pretty sure I'm destined to wander this earth alone."

"Nonsense, you always have friends here. What would you have?"

"A double whisky and keep them coming."

 **A/N- Super quick update I know. I'm almost at 200 follows which is amazing! Thank you all so much for the reads and follows! And for my regular commenters thank you so much for the reviews. It's good to know people like or dislike a direction I take.**


	27. Chapter 27

Asami had finally just started to drift off after a night of tossing and turning when her phone went off. Asami glared at it before realizing it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Asami Sato speaking," she managed to get out.

"Asami, it's Bolin. I'm so sorry for calling this late and I know I'm probably the last person on this planet you want to talk to but is Korra with you?" Bolin asked.

"No she, left here hours ago." Asami said feeling the hairs on her neck stand on end. "What's wrong?"

"We just haven't heard from her since she left to your house and she left her phone here so I was just worried." Asami looked at the clock on her night stand, it read 4:35.

"I'm sorry but she left after we broke up. And that was at maybe 10:30."

"Oh you guys broke up? I'm really sorry about everything Asami," Bolin said as he moved to grab Opal's hand.

"It's ok Bolin," Asami turned over in bed. "But I have to get up for my run… for my errands I need to run."

"Ok, I'm sorry again. See you around sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe."

As Asami put her phone down she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Korra. She couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Korra. P'Li is running the Red Lotus now. I know they are looking for some ex-military as body guards right now."

"I'm not sure I would be up for that, but I'll keep it in mind," Korra said downing her 5th shot.

"It sure beats hanging out in here moping," Zaheer said as he poured Korra another shot. "Besides it's great money, just think about it. Here."

Zaheer handed Korra over a business card: The Red Lotus, Civilian Military Solutions.

Korra knew better than to get mixed up with civilian contractors, which was just a fancy name for mercenaries. The money was always very tempting and Korra knew in the back of her mind her dad would make sure if she was recalled she would have a desk job, something far from what she wanted. But if she did go out with the Red Lotus she wouldn't be able to be recalled, which was a perk considering being a desk jockey would nearly kill her.

Korra took the card and put it in her wallet.

"Let me compete in my jujitsu tournament and if life hasn't turned around by then I'll talk to P'li."

"Sounds like a plan," Zaheer said pouring Korra another shot.

At that moment Bolin came through the doors of the bar. He looked inside the bar and once he spotted Korra he went over and sat down next to her.

"You hate me, don't you?" Bolin asked motioning for a shot from Zaheer.

"No," Korra took a deep breath and turned to face Bolin. "I could never hate you. You have had my back through everything. I'm just upset with myself."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Bolin said as he took his shot.

"No, I did a few things wrong with all of this," Korra turned back to face the bar. "I shouldn't have slept with Kuvira, I should have been honest with Asami from the get go, and I was working on my life for Asami."

"How is working on your life for Asami a bad thing?"

"Because we shouldn't live our lives for someone, happiness needs to be about ourselves."

Bolin looked at Korra unsure of what she was saying.

"If we aren't happy with ourselves," Korra continued. "We can't make others happy. Misery only breeds other misery."

"But," Bolin began. "I live to make Opal happy."

"I know that but you are already a happy guy Bo. See Mako and I weren't happy and that was a disaster and Asami was happy and she made me happy, but I wasn't happy and I made her miserable."

"You've had too much to drink," Bolin said eyeing Korra. "That actually made sense."

"Yeah," let's get out of here. "Just throw everything on the tab Zaheer. I'll get it in the morning."

"Sure thing Korra, and do think about what we talked about."

"I will," Korra replied.

Bolin and Korra walked through the streets of Republic City in silence until they made it back to Korra's apartment.

"Opal is in your apartment," Bolin said. "She was waiting here to see if you showed up while I went to find you. I'll go get her and we can leave."

"No it's like 6 in the morning. You guys can take my bed and I'll make breakfast that way this hangover isn't too bad when I actually wake up this afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan. Good night Korra."

"Night Bo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For what felt like the millionth time in her life Korra woke up disoriented and not knowing where she was. Then once the hangover started to surface her emotions started to take hold. Korra, began to cry as she sat up. She looked over to her end table and noticed a note and her phone.

 _Korra,_

 _Had to go to work but we will be by later. I feel like tonight is a Chunky Monkey night._

 _Bolin and Opal._

Korra checked her phone praying for a message from Asami but as she suspected she had no new notifications. As Korra's tears began to dry up Naga made her way over to Korra.

"Hey girl, let's get you out for your walk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks for Korra were mundane. She would wake up, go for her run, come back, get ready, go to class, get out of class, head to practice, go home, walk Naga, and repeat. This process continued for the three weeks heading up to the tournament.

"Are you excited Korra?" Bolin asked as they both folded their _Gi._ "We leave tomorrow and the tournament is two days later. We have been training for this for months."

"Honestly," Korra began. "I'm ready for this to be over. I think I'm done after this."

"What?!" Bolin grabbed Korra's shoulders. "Korra there is a vey good chance you win this and you'll be like world champion. How can you give all that up?"

"Because this isn't what I want Bo. I thought it was but it isn't. After Asami I've been in the rut of routine. I need something."

"You aren't thinking about getting back into the military again are you?" Bolin eyed Korra.

"it's the only thing that has ever made me feel wanted or needed. Well that and being with Asami but we saw how that went. Besides, it's just me now, I have nothing, and I won't hesitate to making sure everything gets done the way it needs to be done."

"You have me and Opal."

Korra took a deep breath.

"You know what I mean Bo. And the way things are going in the Earth Kingdom they are going to need more troops soon, I have the experience they need. Besides I was planning on doing the contractor thing. I wouldn't mind a fat paycheck from the Red Lotus."

"I don't know about that one, Korra." Bolin threw his stuff in his bag. "I know the money is good but working for a company like that. I've heard stories about them."

"We've heard stories about everything. But, I want to finish the semester before I decide. So I won't be leaving soon. Don't worry."

"Korra I'll always worry about you, I know in the end you always come out okay, but I still worry."

"Well thanks, Bo, but whatever I decide I'll be ok."

"I know Korra, I know."

 **A/N- Thanks for the reviews on the last few chapters!**


	28. Chapter 28

The day of the tournament was finally upon Korra and Bolin. Bolin had been amped up for this tournament for the past three days. Korra, however, just wanted to get it over with.

Upon arriving in Zaofu Korra, Bolin and the other members of the team were whisked away to the Beifong private estate courtesy of Su Beifong herself. The only problem was whenever Korra saw Su, Kuvira was usually close in tow. Korra couldn't help but feel a little resentful when she saw Kuvira, only the resentment wasn't aimed at Kuvira only herself. Underneath the resentment Korra could feel other things- a sort of mixture of sorrow and lust. The sorrow for what could have been and the lust for what was. As much as Korra resented the night with Kuvira she wasn't ashamed to say she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. And whenever Korra and Kuvira made eye contact Korra could see the lust linger in Kuvira's eye for just a moment too long.

Kuvira finally made her way over to Korra after two days of the tension between the two.

"Hey," Kuvira began. "I know you don't want anyone there to watch your match but I want you to know I will be rooting for you. I'm sure you'll win, and maybe if you do or just have some free time afterward you would like to grab dinner."

The words seemed to pull Korra out of her slump she had been in for the last few weeks.

"You know," Korra said. "I actually would love someone in the stands cheering for me."

"Then I'll be there," Kuvira said smiling.

"Thanks," Korra looked down briefly. "And I think dinner would be great."

"Then tonight, after everything, I'll take you out this time," Kuvira reached for Korra's hands. "I promise tonight will be a good time."

Korra walked away as she began to mentally prepare herself for the match when Bolin approached her.

"What was that about?" Bolin asked.

"Kuvira and I are going to dinner tonight," Korra replied matter-of-factly.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Bolin asked eyeing Korra.

"I need something, Bo. And maybe if dinner with Kuvira goes well then maybe I'm not such a lost cause."

"You're not a lost cause Korra."

"I know," Korra began stretching. "But, with you proposing to Opal, me royally screwing up the best relationship I ever had, and just life being pretty bland I need something. Maybe things will be better with Kuvira this time if I'm not so hung up on Asami."

"But you're still hung up on Asami," Bolin said.

"Yeah, I am but thanks to you none of that matters," Korra snapped back. "Now I gotta get ready for my match it's in ten minutes."

"Ok, Korra. I get it. Good luck." Bolin left.

Korra was seething. She then looked up at the time and noticed it was report time for her match. As Korra approached her first opponent she looked her up and down and thought - _Today is going to be easy._

Two hours later Korra was given the world champion title for her weight class in the woman's division. Amongst all the congratulations from her teammates she noticed Bolin was absent. As she made her way to go find him Kuvira cut her off.

"That was great Korra, I've never seen someone submit 5 people in a row like that."

"Thanks," Korra smiled. "But I'm looking for Bolin any idea of where he might be?"

"He's on a bench near the woman's locker room waiting for you presumably. Does he not watch your matches?"

Korra shook her head.

"No one who is important does, it's just a thing, but thank you for being in the stands, I needed it today."

Kuvira smiled and kissed Korra quickly on the cheek.

"No problem, I'll be by your room at about 7 to get you for dinner."

"See you then."

Korra made her way down the corridor leading to the locker rooms when she saw Bolin. She walked to the bench and sat down next to him. She took off her medal and handed it to him.

"I knew you would win today," Bolin said as he held the medal in his hand. He then took of his own and showed Korra.

"Congrats to you too Bo. Winning your division is no small feat."

"Thanks," Bolin looked up at Korra. "You're leaving tonight aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Korra asked.

"I saw that your room was already packed, and the business card. Korra," Bolin began to tear up. "This is all my fault, please don't leave me again. I'm alone and Mako's out there. And I don't know what I'll do if something happens to either one of you."

Korra put her arms around Bolin and put her head on his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Bolin, it's mine. I'm sorry I said what I did earlier but everything is just falling apart on me again."

"But," Bolin said as he rested his head on Korra's. "Is it safe to be out there when you feel like your life is a wreck?"

Korra took her head off Bolin's shoulder and looked in his eyes.

"I need clarity Bo, and the Earth Kingdom is the only place I'm going to get it. Getting the paycheck is a bonus, but Republic City reminds me too much of Asami. Everything reminds me too much of Asami. And I need to get away from that."

Bolin took a deep breath.

"What time are you leaving?"

"P'li said they would have a car waiting for me around midnight. But, I'm supposed to meet up with Kuvira for dinner at 7."

"Does she know?" Bolin asked.

"Kuvira? No," Korra looked down at her feet.

"How can you use people like that Korra?" Bolin asked.

"It's easy when you already hate yourself," Korra got up from the bench and started towards the exit. "Ask my parents to take care of Naga for me?"

"Of course I will. Wait! Korra! Your medal!" Bolin called out.

"Hold on to it for me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra had just finished showering when she heard a knock on her door. As she opened it she saw Kuvira's face fall.

"Oh, I though we had agreed on 7," Kuvira said.

"We did. I was just hoping that maybe we could maybe stay in tonight?" Korra asked.

Kuvira looked Korra up and down before taking her into her arms and slamming the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra looked at the time on her phone. 11:45. Time to get dressed and make her exit. The only problem was Kuvira who had curled up right next to her. As Korra finally made it out of bed and dressed she heard Kuvira start to wake up.

"Where are you going?" Kuvira asked still half asleep.

"It doesn't matter, go back to bed," Korra replied.

Kuvira being too exhausted from their earlier exploits had no fight, rolled over, and fell back asleep.

Korra grabbed her bag and made her way to the entrance of the estate. As promised was a black sedan waiting to take Korra to her new life. The trunk popped open as she made her way towards the car. She put her bag in, closed the trunk, got in the car and Korra was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been nearly two months since Asami had last heard anything about Korra. Ever since she had hung up with Bolin that night she had carried around a ball of regret in her stomach. Regret for even thinking things with Korra would ever work, regret for prying into Korra's life, regret for not talking things out, regret for not trying to find Korra. She had scanned the newspapers to see if there were any headlines about how Korra and Bolin had done at the tournament but every page was taken up by the even more rioting and violence breaking out in the Earth Kingdom.

Asami was startled by her secretary paging her in her office.

"You have a guest Miss Sato, are you taking visitors?"

Asami took a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"I am Zhu Li, thank you."

All hope was that Korra would walk in through those doors but in the back of her mind she knew that would never happen. Just then a striking looking man of Fire Nation decent wearing a United Forces uniform came strolling in.

"Iroh!" Asami squealed as she ran to him.

"Asami!" Iroh held out his arms as Asami ran into them. "I'm really glad to see you too."

"What brings you to Republic City?" Asami made a gesture for his to follow her and sit on her couch.

"Actually," Iroh said pulling out a letter. "This. What do you mean you broke up with Korra?"

Asami's heart dropped to her stomach as she remembered writing Iroh that letter as soon as she had made it up stairs from breaking things off with Korra that night.

"Things just weren't working between us."

"But I had just gotten a letter a few days prior saying that things couldn't have been better, that this was everything you had hoped and more, ok yeah Korra had that hiccup that first day but…"

"That wasn't the only hiccup Korra had that day though." Asami interjected. "I just found out she had had a one night stand the night prior."

"That's it?" Iroh asked.

"What do you mean 'that's it?'" Asami asked.

"Well that is kind of shitty but it happened before you guys started dating right?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah."

"Had you guys planned on dinner prior to your supposed date?"

"No."

"Have you disclosed the last time you had sex prior to Korra."

"No."

"Then why is it such a big deal?"

"I… I… It just feels like it is."

Iroh grabbed Asami's hands.

"Look Asami, I feel like you were looking for an easy out with this. Did Korra do something to hurt you?"

"No, after the first date mishap she has been nothing less than amazing," Asami said looking down at their hands.

"Then can I be frank with you Asami?"

"Of course, Iroh. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"I think you're scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"You've been harboring feelings for Korra for years," Iroh started. "And now it finally happened. But she wasn't who you thought she was. After everything Korra has been through I wouldn't expect her to be some divine entity. She has been through the wringer and you should know this because you were that person I had for my recovery. But Korra, Korra wen through something entirely worse. I was there but I didn't hold the same responsibility Korra held. I didn't decide to sacrifice myself for others and live through that. And my recovery wasn't nearly as long as hers. You were scared that she wasn't the goddess you had always fantasized about, she was Korra the girl who decided that her own life wasn't more important than the life of others."

Asami had a tear begin to roll down her cheek.

"Honestly, Asami if she went through all that and came out a little fucked up I wouldn't blame her at all. You remember when I got back right?"

"I do," Asami replied.

"There wasn't a time for nearly a year I wasn't on edge and hated myself and everyone else." Iroh took a deep breath. "You remember finding my note to you right?"

"I do," Asami was on the edge of losing her emotions.

"All I'm saying Asami, is that Korra was putting in the effort to be better for you."

"I know," Asami was weeping. "But I also know that there is a more than good chance of her getting recalled and having to go back. I don't know if I could deal with that. So the part of me that's scared won over the rational part of me. I think made a huge mistake Iroh."

"You're human. There is no reason to beat yourself up over this but you need to figure things out. And if you do want something between you and Korra you need to be strong not only for her but for you."

"I don't know if I could do that."

Iroh took Asami into his arms.

"You did it for me, now please do it for the woman you love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami took a deep breath as she held out her hand to knock on Korra's apartment door. A few moments after she knocked she was met by Bolin.

"Oh Asami! I wasn't really expecting you see you today, or again. Please come in."

"Yeah, I uhh, I wanted to come talk to Korra. Is she around?" Asami asked.

"Well," Bolin began. "She's actually been in the Earth Kingdom since our tournament."

"So, she did get recalled," Asami said.

"Here," Bolin gestured to the sofa. "Take a seat. Actually, Korra got a job with the Red Lotus. She kind of was in a slump after you guys broke up and she said something about not being able to stay in Republic City anymore."

"So she's gone back to the Earth Kingdom because of me?" Asami was beginning to hyperventilate. "I forced her to go back?"

"No, no, no, no," Bolin began running Asami's back. "She would have gone back regardless if she had met you or not. It's in Korra's blood to be part of the action."

"Then what about when we were together?"

"I don't know," Bolin started. "I want to think, no, I do think that you had really put Korra on the right track to get her life situated again but Korra can be a little self-destructive at times. So I have no idea on what would have happened. I do hope that Korra can find her happiness and settle down though. Oh, I'll be right back."

As Bolin left Asami looked around the room at everything on Korra's walls. She noticed a few things were different as far as her desk and table, presumably Bolin was living there to take care of Korra's place and Naga. She then noticed a new picture on one of the bookshelves. It was a selfie of Korra and Asami after one of their runs. Both girls were drenched in sweat but they had run 6 miles that day. She looked into the smiling faces of the people that felt like strangers when Bolin walked back into the room.

"Here," Bolin said handing Asami two envelopes. "Korra and Mako always do this when they leave. One letter is for you now and the one in the black envelope is for something happening. I usually hold on the all the second letters until something actually does happen but I'm not sure how I would get it to you so you can have it now."

"How will I know if something happens to Korra?" Asami said with new tears threatening to flow.

"I have your number. I was going to call you anyway is something happed." Bolin looked down at his feet. "I really hate being this person."

"I can understand that Bolin," Asami put her hand in his shoulder. "But it just goes to show you how important you are to Korra that she trusts you with something like this."

"Yeah, after me spilling the beans to you I'm surprised she ever trusted me with anything again."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you why you never took up the offer for Kwon's," Asami said trying to quickly change the subject.

"After what happened I just couldn't," Bolin said. "But I did propose to Opal after the tournament at her families' estate in Zaofu. She said 'yes.' We are planning to have a ceremony as soon as Korra and Mako are back."

"That's great, Bolin," Asami smiled. "I'm very happy for you. But I need to get going. Thank you for the letters."

"I'm not sure what in them," Bolin began. "The last one I got from Korra she wrote me about us becoming MMA stars and this one she wrote about settling down in the South so really it just depends on her mood when she wrote the letter."

"Thanks Bolin, I'll keep that in mind."

As Asami soon as Asami made it to her car she ripped open the good by letter.

 _Dearest Asami,_

 _There are three reasons I can think of you having this letter right now. 1. Bolin tracked you down, which I asked him not to do. You're a busy woman and don't need stress from the crazy ex. 2. You came by and Bolin gave you this letter. Or 3. I'm dead and Bolin came to deliver you the other letter and since you never got this letter he is giving it to you too. Personally, I like the second option the most._

 _I'm sure you are wondering why I left. Honestly, I don't know myself most days, I just know I can't do this life anymore. These past few weeks without you have made my life miserable. After I came back from the Earth Kingdom the first time I still had hope that I had something to live for. As mine and Mako's lives diverged in violent ways I was given solace in knowing I could try again. And when I did try again I found you._

 _You were my earth and fire those weeks we were together. And having it burn out has been so miserable. I'm hoping that after these next few months, I only signed a three-month contract, maybe we can have a dialog and try to work things out, even if it is just as friends._

 _But I need you to understand that things like this may always be part of my life. There is always the chance I have to go back for the Water Tribe and I will always bear these memories. I hate myself for what I have done and seen, and I'm not sure I will ever learn to let that go. I also hate myself for how I've used people for my own gains. You, Bolin, my parents, Kuvira- These are just a few names I can remember. I've used you all and I hate myself for it. I've used you to be my reason to build my life again. Bolin, as my shoulder putting all my weight on him time and time again. Putting my parents through this over and over. And Kuvira, Kuvira was just my play thing, I used for my own selfish desires._

 _Anyway, I'm rambling and making myself to seem like the asshole I truly am. So I'm going to put down some lyrics that really put things into perspective for me. I hope that maybe we can talk when I get back._

 _Korra_

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid  
Of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close,  
It's only for today

I just saw Halley's comet  
She waved  
Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance 

**A/N- Yeah things took an interesting turn. I always feel things work out in the end though. Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry if some of you guys aren't enjoying the drama.**


	30. Chapter 30

As the time for Korra's return from the Earth Kingdom approached Asami could feel herself become nervous. Had Korra found herself during the time she was gone? Did she move on from Asami? Would Korra have been hurt by the horrors of war yet again?

Asami sat in her office as she looked over the city view from her office. Her gym bag sat in the corner, she hadn't brought herself to quit running after she and Korra broke up. Asami's train of thought was broken when her cellphone buzzed.

 _Bolin- Korra's back if you want to come by sometime. You might have to prepare yourself a bit for a surprise._

 _Asami- Surprise? Is it a good or a bad thing?_

 _Bolin- Honestly, it really depends on the person._

 _Asami- I don't know what that means. Can you just tell me?_

 _Bolin- The last time I told you something before Korra did that ended really badly._

 _Asami- Point taken, I'll head over shortly._

The whole drive from her office to Korra's apartment Asami was on edge. What could be the surprise Korra had in store, and would she be happy to see Asami?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami reached to knock on Korra's door when suddenly the door was thrown open. For the first time in months emerald and sapphire eyes met each other.

"Asami," Korra said a bit taken back. "I wasn't expecting to see you. I was just going to take out Naga for her walk."

"Oh," Asami looked down. "If I'm interrupting then I can come back."

"Oh no not at all, I would love for you to join us but we might have another person join our walk."

"Oh," Asami said. "That's fine."

Korra smiled and instantly Asami's heart melted. She had never seen Korra smile so care free.

Korra turned around and called out for Naga and another name. Asami didn't recognize the name but soon a small boy no older than seven came walking out holding Naga's leash. As Asami's eye's met the large green eyes of the little boy he hid behind Korra.

"Asami," Korra stepped aside so the boy couldn't hide behind her anymore. "I would like you to meet Liko."

Asami knelt down and presented her hand to Liko.

"It's a pleasure Liko."

Liko took Asami's hand and shook it.

"Shall we?" Korra asked gesturing for the group to leave.

The three walked in silence when Korra finally broke the silence.

"I was surprised to see you at my apartment. Bolin had written me and told me you came by to talk."

"Yeah," Asami said looking down at Liko wandering behind Naga.

"Well?" Korra continued. "Was there something to talk about in particular?"

Asami was still distracted by the little boy.

"I'm sorry Korra, but who is he?"

"I assume you didn't want to talk about Liko when you came by but can we talk about him later, in private."

"Yeah," Asami said finally looking at Korra. "I wanted to talk to you about us actually."

Korra's face fell a bit when Asami breached the subject.

"Well… What about us?" Korra asked looking straight ahead again.

"I wanted to apologize for not letting you explain yourself."

"Oh," Korra said still looking forward. "Well, I should have just told you from the beginning. So I should apologize for that. And I guess at this point this is where I tell you I slept with Kuvira again, and then again after that and one more time after that."

Asami could feel her heart drop to her stomach.

"Oh," Asami tried to sound as if it wasn't a big deal. "Are you two serious?"

"Oh no, I slept with her the night after the tournament and left her without really any explanation to head to the Earth Kingdom, well she and Su were touring the province where I was working with the Red Lotus and we finally had a chance to talk things out between us and well have sex a few more times. Turns out we both were kind of using each other for sex. With me me, well every time she was around I was kind of in a weird stage of life and every time I was around she had broken up with her on again off again fiancé."

"Korra, are you sure you want to talk about this in front of him?"

"Oh Liko?" The boy turned and looked at Korra as she said his name. "He only speaks Hokkien, he doesn't know what we are saying."

"Oh, then why talk about him in private."

"Because, somethings are best left to discuss in the privacy of one's own home."

The three finished walking Naga in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Korra, please explain this child you seem to have living with you," Asami said as soon as Korra shut the door.

"You know," Korra smirked. "For someone who held out on sex with me as long as you did you really are an impatient person."

Asami gave Korra a death glare.

"Ok, ok. Well my team of the Red Lotus was tasked with protecting a hospital in BFE Earth Kingdom. I mean it was a two-day airship ride to this small hospital but the Equalist sect had tried many times to capture it. Well the locals want nothing to do with the Equalists so the local governor hired us. Well turns out that the local orphanage is also where this hospital is at. So after work, P'li and myself would go play with the children. Well Liko and P'li really bonded so she filled out the paper work with the help of Su Beifong and adopted him. The problem is she never told Zaheer. So he is staying with me until she breaks the news to him."

"Oh," Asami half heartedly laughed. "Honestly, for a second I thought you were gonna tell me you adopted him."

"Oh Wenhao, the little girl I adopted will be here next week." Korra said without missing a beat.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm kidding Asami." Korra said.

"Oh," Asami looked at Korra. "You seem different."

"I feel different," Korra said making her way to sit on her couch and gesturing Asami to join her. "I left after we broke up because I needed to find myself again. I needed to have an opportunity to not worry about some things and get my life back on track. And having this assignment made me realize that there are good people in this world who want to do good things. I mean I'm still dealing with my first time there but I finally feel like I'm healing and living my life for myself."

"That's great Korra."

"I even had a chance to catch up with Mako. I mean I kind of kicked his ass for that letter he sent me but we talked things out."

Korra was interrupted from talking by her phone ringing.

"Excuse me," Korra said answering her phone. "Oh, Opal hey… Yeah of course I'll be at your engagement announcement dinner this weekend… No it will probably just be me and Liko unless… " Korra turned to Asami. "Asami would you like to be my date to Opal and Bolin's announcement dinner?"

Asami nodded a bit taken back.

"Actually, Asami will be my date. Thanks Opal. See you then."

Korra hung up her phone.

"What does this mean Korra?" Asami said looking at sapphire eyes.

"It means whatever you want it to mean Asami," Korra replied

 **A/N- Wow finally hit 200 follows, crazy! Thank you all so much for the support.**

 **I wrote this chapter like 3 times before I was finally happy with how things turned out. This story probably only has a few more chapters left in it. I don't want to jump the shark.**

 **Anyway thanks for all the reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you mean 'Whatever I want it to mean?'" Asami questions as she looked at Korra.

"I mean if you want it to be a date then we can have it be a date, if you are going with me to just go out then we can go out as friends." Korra replied looking down at Liko then back up at Asami.

Asami could see Korra held a hopeful look in her eyes. Asami wasn't sure what to say when Korra spoke again.

"I know I did you wrong Asami. I know I did a lot of people wrong but I'm trying to make my amends." Korra looked at the little boy with them. She took a deep breath then let her gaze rest back on Asami.

"As bad of a name the Red Lotus gets a lot of the time the work we did in the Earth Kingdom made a difference. And maybe it wasn't the work but going to the orphanage with P'li that really put things into perspective for me. It made me realize how lucky I am. I'm lucky to be alive, I'm lucky to have a family that loves me, friends that would do almost anything for me," Korra took Asami's hand into hers. "And if you just give me one more chance- a girl that I can try to make happy."

"Korra, I…" Asami looked down at the other woman's hand holding hers. That feeling she got whenever she thought about Korra resurfaced. "Korra, I just don't know if we work."

Korra took her hand away from Asami and turned her head away from Asami.

"I understand," Korra stood up from her couch. "I'll be right back."

Asami watched as Korra retreated back into her room. She was curious as she heard Korra mess with some things in what sounded like her closet. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed what Korra was carrying back into the room.

"Korra, why are you holding a pistol?"

Korra looked at Asami.

"You don't really think I would ever hurt you?" At that Korra pointed the pistol at the wall and unloaded it. A single round of ammunition flying out of the barrel as she pulled on the top rail. Korra bent over and picked up the round. "Don't worry the pistol isn't loaded now," she said as she placed it in her waist band.

Asami could still feel the prickles of the adrenaline rush from seeing Korra unexpectedly with a gun.

"God, Asami is that really what you think about me?" Korra asked sitting back down on the couch.

"I don't know what to think about you anymore Korra." Asami spoke quietly as she watched Korra play with the bullet in her hand.

"If you really think I could ever hurt you then maybe it's best we don't continue. If you want to cancel this engagement dinner thing you are more than welcome to," Korra said still playing with the bullet.

"It's not that I'm expecting you to hurt me Korra, but I said something about the possibility of us not working and you go and grab a gun. What else am I supposed to think?"

Korra chuckled to herself.

"I guess that wasn't the most tactful way to handle this situation."

Korra closed her hand around the bullet and moved it towards Asami.

"Here."

Asami eyed Korra's hand before reaching to take the object out of it.

"What is this for?" Asami asked examining the bullet.

"I was in a very dark place for a very long time," Korra began. "Everyday since getting back from the Earth Kingdom the first time I thought about ending everything. Things were horrible with Mako, there was the chance I could never walk again, I just was in pain all the time. I bought the gun and this one bullet. Every night while Mako was at work I would hold the pistol in my hands just thinking about how great it would be to just not deal any more. Every night I would think about how shitty life was. I always talked myself down but then I would just binge on alcohol just trying to find a way to soothe things, or maybe at least forget about them. Mako found my suicide note, that was the night we had our biggest fight. I got really drunk so it would be easier to pull the trigger. It was when Mako told me to actually pull the trigger I realized I wanted to live and that he was one of the toxins in my life. I got this apartment the next day.

"Then I came to realize part of the reason I was in such misery was because I wasn't being honest with myself. I was trying to hide the fact that I was something more than what I ever wanted to admit. Then Bolin finally got me to admit what had been on my mind and that's when I got that stupid Tinder account. But meeting up with you and being with you has made all the difference Asami."

Asami sat looking at Korra with tears filling her eyes.

"Iroh, almost killed himself," was all Asami could get off before finally breaking down. Korra moved to hold her until she thought about the reaction with the gun. "He had left me his suicide note, but I knew where to find him in time."

"I didn't know Iroh was hurting too, if I had…" Korra wasn't sure what she would have done but the thought of a comrade in pain wasn't something she wanted to think about.

"He's better now, he got help after I asked him to. I'm not sure I could handle losing him." Asami still had tears streaming down her cheeks. Korra finally reached her hand out to wipe Asami's tears. Before she knew it Asami's face was in her hands and she moved closer to make contact with her lips. At the last moment Asami pulled away.

"Korra before we do this, I need you to know that I don't know if I'm strong enough to be with you."

"I'm the weak one Asami. I should have been honest with you from the beginning and I will do everything in my power to make up for everything. If you want to take things slow we can take things slow. If you want to go all in I'm all in. If you want me to leave you alone then I'll leave you alone. Really, Asami I'll do anything it takes to make things up to you."

Asami looked into Korra's pleading eyes and could feel herself be drawn nearer. She took a glance towards Korra's lips and remembered how soft but strong they were the last time they kissed. Just moments before they finally kissed there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh," Korra got up and made her way over to the door.

P'li and Zaheer stood in the door way. As soon as Liko saw P'li he sprinted up to the tall woman and jumped into her arms.

"I take it everything is good?" Korra asked as she watched the new family stand together.

"I wouldn't say everything is good," Zaheer said. "But I think I just need sometime to get used to the idea of a son. Do you mind if we speak in private Korra?"

Korra eyed Asami before walking into her bedroom with Zaheer.

"Liko seems like a good boy," Asami said trying to make small talk with P'li as she and the boy made their way over to the couch.

"He is. He is everything I could ever hope for. Zaheer, well Zaheer, just needs to get used to the notion of having a kid. We tried for so long before giving into the fact that we would never be parents." P'li said as she smoothed the boy's hair.

"Well I'm sure it was just a surprise to Zaheer."

"It was," P'Li looked at Liko. "This is more than we could have ever hope for though. Zaheer is a good man, but sometimes he needs to learn to let go of his preconceived notions."

Zaheer and Korra walked back into the room. Zaheer made his way over to P'li and Liko while Korra went to stand near Asami.

"Are you ready to go home Liko?" Korra asked in a language Asami wasn't familiar with.

The small boy nodded and made his way to the door with P'li and Zaheer. Korra hugged the family as they left.

"You know whenever I hear anything about the Red Lotus it's always bad things." Asami said as the door closed behind the new family.

"I'll admit that sometimes they don't have the best actions but a lot of times their intentions are in the right place. I wasn't expecting P'li to be so willing to go to the orphanage with me, let alone find a child to adopt."

"You surprise me so much," Asami said as Korra made her way to sit beside the CEO once again.

"I surprise myself a lot of the time to be honest." Korra looked down at her hands.

"Did you mean it?" Asami asked.

"Mean what?" Korra asked looking up to find Asami's eyes.

"That you would try?"

"I want to make you happy more than anything Asami."

Asami reached for Korra and closed he gap between them as she pressed her lips to the darker girl.

Asami could feel her body heating up as the kiss with Korra grew deeper. Korra scooted her body so she could be flush against Asami's body. Asami moved her hands down so her hands held onto Korra's arms.

Korra pulled back.

"Asami, unless you want this to go further we need to stop." Korra looked at Asami flushed and a bit out of breath.

Asami reached for Korra's shoulders as she pulled her back into a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami stood in the front of the mirror in her bedroom finishing getting ready as Korra came in.

"Wow, you look great," Korra said as she made her her to hold the taller girl from behind.

"Thanks," Asami said putting the finishing touches on her lipstick. "Are you excited for the engagement dinner?"

"I am," Korra placed her head on Asami's shoulder. "Bolin and Opal are two of my closest friends and I'm beyond happy for them. Opal actually asked me to be her Maid of Honor. I think Bolin would have asked me to be Best, uhhh Woman, but he has Mako to play Best Man."

"You're ok with that?" Asami said as she relaxed into Korra's hold.

"I am. After we met up in the Earth Kingdom we talked about his emotional constipation and my emotional instability. We agreed to try to maintain a civil relationship for Bolin and Opal's sake. We were friends before I'm sure we can figure out how to be friends again."

Asami turned into Korra.

"Does he know about us?"

"Honestly, no one besides Bolin and Opal does right now," Korra said half expecting Asami to get upset the she hadn't revealed she was with someone new.

"Ok, well when are you going to?"

"I figured that people would just see us together tonight and put two and two together. I don't want to take any thunder from Bolin and Opal by making any sort of announcement."

"Makes sense." Asami placed a kiss on Korra's temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night as Asami and Korra walked into the Varrick Estate Dining Hall Korra could feel all eyes on her and the girl on her arm.

"Miss Sato, Korra, pleasure to see you two, uhh together." Kuvira said as she came up to the couple.

"Kuvira, likewise." Korra said as she gave a small bow to Kuvira.

"Can you hold on a sec?" Kuvira asked as she strode off.

"What's going on?" Asami asked.

"Not totally sure," Korra replied.

At that moment Kuvira returned with Mako.

"I guess this is as good of time as any to get everything out in the open about us," Kuvira said grasping Mako's hand. "Mako, and I finally met and have been writing each other the past few weeks. We're dating."

Korra looked back and forth between the couple that stood before her.

"Yeah, uhhh, I guess we both had somethings in common," Mako said looking at Kuvira.

"Well I think it's great," Korra said pulling the couple into a hug.

Korra and Asami made their way over to Bolin and Opal.

"Korra, you made it. And Asami! I'm really glad to see you both here!" Bolin beamed at the girls.

"Glad to have been able to make it," Asami replied.

"You know I have to be here as Maid of Honor, Bo?" Korra teased.

"I know, I know. I'm just glad to see you guys here together. You are like back officially for real and all, right?"

Asami took Korra's hand. "We're taking everything one day at a time, but yes we are officially trying to make this work again."

"Well that's good," Opal said as Korra and Bolin continued to speak with each other. "Someone needs to keep Korra in check."

"I heard that," Korra said turning her head over to Opal and Asami. "And I promise to keep in check."

"Well we have more guests to engage with," Opal turned to Bolin. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way!" Bolin said charging into the crowd.

Korra and Asami made their way to the head table and found their seats.

"Wow, I didn't know they knew all these people." Asami said taking a sip of her Champaign.

"It's mostly Opal's family and friends here. Really, all Bolin had is me and Mako."

As the two women watched as people mingles before dinner Korra shifted so her gaze fell on Asami.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"Hmmmm." Asami replied as she continued to people watch.

"I love you."

At that Asami turned to look at Korra.

"You don't have to say it back right now." Korra's gaze returned to the dance floor. "I know we still have a lot to work out between us. I also know that this really changes a lot for us, but I do love you."

Asami took Korra's hand into hers.

"I care about you so much Korra. I just need time."

"I understand," Korra picked up Asami's hand and kissed it. "Take all the time you need."

 **A/N- Sorry for the really long wait on the update China was crazy on the back end as I was traveling to a different city every few days. I really appreciate all the follows! I never thought I would write anything that had more than a handful of people interested! As always I appreciate the comments!**


	32. Chapter 32

Asami sat at her desk while Korra was in the kitchen making lunch. The past six months of the two women dating had been splendid. After many long nights of talking to each other and Korra finding a therapist, things we looking on the up and up.

Asami sat back and looked at the paperwork she had to get done by the evening. The music Korra was listening to while she cooked creeped into Asami's office and a smile grew on her face. She went back to work signing the contracts in front of her.

"Lunch is ready," Korra said as she walked into Asami's office with bowls and plates balanced on her arms.

"Mmmm smells delicious," Asami said standing to help relieve Korra of the food.

"It's my famous grilled cheese and tomato soup." Korra said grinning at Asami as she sat opposite her at her desk. "The kitchen is clean, too, so you don't have to worry about me leaving a mess when I head back home."

A familiar ache of having an empty bed appeared in Asami's chest. Even though the women lived in separate apartments more often than not one would spend the night with the other.

"You know Korra," Asami started as she bit into her sandwich. "I know you have been busy with school and Naga spends a lot of time alone in your apartment. Well I've been doing a lot of teleworking from home lately and maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if Naga lived here permanently."

Korra choked on the bite of sandwich, "I don't think I can give up Naga. Yeah I mean she is alone a lot of the time but…"

"I'm asking you to move in with me," Asami said taking another bite of sandwich. "Besides I want some more of these famous grilled cheese sandwiches."

"That's a huge step Asami," Korra put down her sandwich and looked at Asami. "I mean you haven't even reciprocated the 'I love you' yet and you want me to move in?"

Asami took Korra's hand.

"Korra, you know I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. These past few months have been… I don't even know how to describe them."

Korra stood up and made her way to Asami's side of the desk. Asami looked up at her as Korra neared. Korra tugged at Asami's hand signaling she wanted her to stand. As Asami fully stood Korra took her into her arms and buried her head in her neck.

"Of course I'll move in with you," Asami could hear Korra's voice hitch in her throat.

"Are you crying?" Asami asked half laughing as she pulled away from Korra.

"No… well maybe a little bit. I'm just happy." Korra said looking up into Asami's eyes. "I thought I fucked everything beyond recovery, and being where we are now. I'm just happy."

"Me, too," Asami let go of Korra and sat back down. "But I'm starving and these sandwiches are delicious, lets finish eating."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I remember helping you find this apartment after you and Mako ended things," Opal said packing Korra's books. "It seems like just yesterday we called and got this place for you."

"It does," Korra replied as she taped up a box. "That last move was so shitty. I'm glad to be going somewhere new on a happy note. I'll miss this apartment though; I've really learned a lot about myself in it."

"You know Bolin and I are thinking about buying a house outside of the city."

"Really?" Korra walked over to Opal and plopped herself down beside her. "I can't believe you guys are getting married next week. How are you feeling about all of it?"

"Honestly, nervous but really excited. I should hopefully be getting a job at Varrick Industries soon and Bolin has been off and on with the maintenance teams at Future Industries so we have found a good groove."

"That's great…" Korra was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Opal asked taping up the box.

"No clue," Korra said walking to her door. "Dad," Korra said as she opened up the door surprised to see her father standing in the threshold.

"Hey Korra, may I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Korra said awkwardly at her father's formality. "What's going on?" 

"Well I'm here on more official business than anything Korra," Tonraq said.

"No," Korra said with a strangled plea. "You can't recall me. The Water Tribes are staying out of what's happening in the Earth Kingdom."

"It's for more of a diplomatic mission that military Korra," Tonraq said. "It would only be for six months and most of that would be here in Republic City."

"Diplomatic mission?" Opal asked. "But Korra isn't a diplomat or anything like that."

"No, she isn't," Tonraq said looking over to Opal. "But she is extensively trained in Human Intelligence and as my daughter she has diplomatic duties where the Chiefs find her needed." Tonraq looked over to Korra. "I'm sorry, I tried to talk them out of recalling you but with your training, deployment, and work with the Red Lotus they felt that you have an understanding of the region and want you to help advise a Prince Wu."

"Things with Asami have finally evened out and now you want me to leave again?" Korra asked sitting on her packed boxes. "I don't know how she is gonna take this."

Tonraq made his way over to Korra.

"You knew when you volunteered for the service there was a very real possibility for the rest of your life things like this would pop up. I tried to stop it but they were pretty set on you, especially with all the work you did to help that orphanage. But like I said most of this is going to take place here in Republic City. You'll have to go out to Ba Sing Se and a few provinces every so often but you'll be here living well, where are you moving to?"

"Shit!" Korra said. "I knew I was forgetting something about this move." Korra looked up at her father, "I'm moving in with Asami. Well I might be if she is okay with this whole thing."

"If you're here most of the time I'm sure she's gonna be ok Korra," Opal spoke up.

Korra looked up at her dad.

"If things go alright with Asami would you and mom like to have dinner? I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about me moving, I was just super caught up in actually moving."

"It's alright, I'm sure your mother would love to have you girls over, and if things don't well have at least you over. I'll let her know," Tonraq said standing up.

"Thanks dad," Korra said. "Well Opal, maybe we should stop the packing until I have this conversation with Asami. I might be living here a bit longer after all."

"No worries. Bolin wants to meet up for lunch anyway," Opal said.

"And I have to get back to the office," Tonraq said making his way to the door. "Give us a ring before you two head over."

"Sure will dad. And thank you Opal. I'll shoot you a text after I meet with Sami to let you know if things work out well."

"Sounds good, good luck girl," as Opal walked out the door Korra grabbed her phone and called Asami.

"Hey, Asami." Korra walked around her house nervous. "I was hoping you had a free moment this afternoon? Yeah, I can head over now. Goodbye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami sat at her desk unsure of what Korra wanted of her this afternoon. She sounded nervous and a nervous Korra was somrhitn Asami had learned was dangerous. Finally her assistant buzzed her desk.

"Miss Sato, Korra is here to see you."

"You can let her in," Asami said as she looked over herself quickly.

Korra came in through the door and Asami could tell right away she had been crying.

"Kor, what's wrong?"

"My dad came by today," Korra started. "I have to do some diplomatic work for the Water Tribes."

Asami took a step back at arm's length from Korra.

"You're going back to the Earth Kingdom aren't you," Asami said.

"A few times. Most of the work is going to be here in Republic City, but I think I will have a few trips to Ba Sing Se. But if this is too much Asami and you want to stop me moving in I get it."

"Wow, so wow." Asami stepped away and walked back to her desk. "How long is this going to last?"

"My dad said six months but knowing how these things work it may be longer," Korra took a seat across from Asami's desk.

"How are you feeling about this?" Asami asked looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Well there are two parts, one part is excited to help and try to get things straight overthere. To represent the Tribes and to get involved again. Then," Korra took a deep breath. "There is the other side that real enjoys school and being with you. And this part of me is scared that all this between us is going to be threatened. I can't change this though, I HAVE to do this."

"We'll be ok," Asami said after a pause. "You said you won't be staying there right?"

"Right," Korra said. "I'll be in Republic City most of the time."

"Then nothing has changed, Korra. You still move in and you just have a regular job instead of school. I guess when you have to go to Ba Sing Se we worry about that then. Until now, we work on us still. I love you, and if this is something you have to do then I support you 100%."

Korra went over the side of the desk Asami was on and kneeled next to it.

"You don't know how worried I was about this. I'm so sorry to have to put you through this, but I swear Asami I will do everything in my power to make this as easy for us as possible."

Asami looked over to Korra, "I know you will."

"One other thing," Korra took a deep breath. "So I forgot to tell my parents I'm moving in, and my dad found out so we need to go see them tonight for dinner."

"God, Korra, I thought you were gonna add something even bigger to this. Dinner with your parents sounds great."


	33. Chapter 33

As Asami sat in the seat surrounded by people she didn't know while she heard the music start. First came Bolin's grandma and his cousin Tu escorting her down the aisle. Soon came Opal's mother and father, followed by a couple kids bearing flowers and the rings. Up next were a string of bridesmaids and groomsmen all of which Asami had recognized from the engagement party nearly a year prior but hadn't really had an opportunity to speak with. Next came Mako and Korra as the Best Man and Maid of Honor.

Asami had seen Korra in the light green dress prior to the wedding. But, looking at her now with her hair up and walking, albeit slightly clumsily, in heels Asami couldn't help but feel excited about peeling the dress off the dark girl later tonight.

The whole ceremony went off without a hitch. Asami hadn't stuck around the main area where the ceremony was held for the wedding party to take photos. In the meantime, she made her way to her office that was only a few blocks from where the reception was to be held. Glancing at her phone she noticed she had a missed call from Korra. Asami gathered her things when she heard a knock on her officer door.

"There you are," Korra said walking into Asami's office. "I was wondering where you went off to."

"How'd you find me?" Asami asked making her way over to Korra.

"Well we've been living together for a few months now and if you're this close to your office with some free time you're probably going to be here."

Asami walked over to Korra who still looked slightly off balance in the shoes she was wearing. She grabbed the younger woman by the hand and walked her over to the window overlooking Republic City. As the two women looked out over the view Asami laid her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Are you excited about Ba Sing Se?" Asami asked playing with Korra's hand.

"Actually, I am," Korra replied. "I'm not looking forward to us having all this time apart but I've been working pretty hard to get some of the diplomatic stuff stabilized and it looks like it might work."

"That's great," Asami sighed.

Korra looked at Asami.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still going to be worried about you," Asami replied, her voice going a little horse.

"Hey," Korra took Asami's hands. "Ba Sing Se is stable. I promise I'm not going to be putting myself in any bad situations. You have definitely mellowed me out Asami."

"I just…" Asami looked into Korra's eyes. "I just wish that we could settle down. It's been a rough year with all your travel for the Water Nation diplomatic work. And then me getting the big contract to help integrate the rail system from the United Republic to the Earth states. I'm just exhausted."

"I know," Korra pulled Asami in. "I'm tired too. Once I'm back from Ba Sing Se I can finish this work, finish school, and then maybe find a more low key job."

"Would that make you happy though?" Asami pulled back from Korra.

"Would what make me happy?" Korra said a bit confused walking over to Asami's desk and looking over the notes she was working on.

"A low key job. I've read the articles talking about all the work you and the other delegates are doing, and I've heard people talk about how good you are at all of this mediation and planning at some of my business meetings with the planners. Have you thought about maybe making this a more permanent thing?"

"I have," Korra walked back to the window and gazed out over the city. "But that would mean that I would be traveling a lot of the time. I would split my time between here and the Water Tribes, and I wouldn't be able to settle much."

"Would that make you happy though?" Asami asked slightly behind Korra.

"You would make me happy," Korra replied. "I want you to be happy, that's how I would be happy."

"It can't be all about me though Korra," Asami said snaking her arms around Korra's waist.

"I know, but I don't feel like being away from you all the time is the best for us."

"Well," Asami took a breath. "If everything goes well between us while you are in Ba Sing Se I think you should consider it. Plus, I can always name a new CEO and just maintain my seat on the board."

"But would you be happy doing that?" Korra turned and looked at Asami.

"I never wanted to run this company. My heart is in the engineering of everything. If I could hand over the control of the company and design for the rest of my life I would be happy." Asami took Korra's hands, "Besides, I wouldn't mind having a residence in the Water Tribes I hear it's a pretty chill place."

"Gah, did you just pun me?" Korra asked acting offended.

"And what if I did?"

"I'd have to beat you up, it's a rule."

"Beating your girlfriend up for a pun is rule?" Asami asked.

"Yeah," Korra said trying to keep down a laugh. "That's why they call it a pun-ch."

"And you say I have cheesy puns…" Asami said slipping out of Korra's embrace. "We better get to the reception, don't you have to make a Maid-of-Honor speech?"

"Oh shit," Korra said wobbling to the door before she bent over and took off her shoes. "I don't know how you wear these things every day."

"Eh, you get used to them."

xxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks went by with Korra making last minute preparations for her stay in Ba Sing Se. She did however have one last thing she wanted to do before she left.

"Hey, 'Sami. Do you wanna go for one last ride on the motorcycle before I lock it up in storage?"

"Sounds great," Asami replied. "Let me get some jeans on and I'll be ready."

"Take your time," Korra replied heading into the room Asami converted into an office for her.

Korra walked into the office and looked at the papers scattered on the desk. It was funny how disorganized she was compared to Asami who kept everything immaculate. Korra walked behind her desk and pulled out her keys for the drawer. As she opened the drawer she noticed a note on her desk written in Asami's perfect handwriting.

"If you can even find this before you leave. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you but hate how messy you are."

Korra laughed a bit as she moved the note aside opening the drawer. She moved aside her handgun and reached for the small black box containing the engagement ring. She decided that if she was leaving for Ba Sing Se she wanted to know she would have Asami to come home to.

"Korra?" Asami called out from the hallway.

Korra grabbed the box and slammed the drawer shut.

"Coming!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Asami held onto Korra's waist as they zipped through Republic City up to the overlook. Asami usually preferred to ride her own motorcycle but with Korra leaving the next day she wanted as much physical contact with the Water Tribe woman she could get.

Korra took the road leading up to the sitting area where she had Bolin and Opal set up a blanket, candles, and wine. As soon as the women got off the bike Korra grabbed Asami's hand and walked her over to the area.

"Korra," Asami said in awe. "What is this?"

"I wanted to have one final romantic evening before I have to leave for Raava knows how long."

Asami leaned into Korra.

"This is perfect, Korra"

"Actually," Korra said leading Asami to the blanket. "There is one more thing to make this night perfect."

At that moment Korra took a knee, reached into her pocket and pulled out the box.

"Asami, you have been my everything since we reconnected. You have been my light in the dark, my shoulder to cry on, and my everything. We have been through the wringer but we are stronger than ever. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Asami, will you marry me?"

Asami dropped to her knees beside Korra.

"Yes," Asami said throwing herself into Korra's arms. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

Korra pulled out the ring and placed it on Asami's finger.

"You know this isn't going to be easy," Korra said standing up.

"I know," Asami said wiping the tears from her eyes as she too stood up. "But you're so worth it."

 **A/N- Well that's it! Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter out but my life has been a sh**show since the beginning of the year. If you read my Confessions story you might get a little insight especially if I am ever ready to work on it again. I will more than likely write an Epilogue to Swipe Right so expect that in the coming days. Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**So I hate updates like this but I lied. I'm not done with this yet. I got to writing the epilogue and a bunch of other things popped up in my mind and I'm going to continue this. So sorry for that.**


End file.
